Bad Boy
by Lell Ly
Summary: Ele é o cara mal que todas as garotas boazinhas querem!
1. Trailer

**BAD BOY**

Romance / Humor

**Sumário:** Ele é o cara mal que todas as garotas boazinhas querem!

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas eu uso e abuso deles e o Kishimoto nem reclama.

**Sinopse:** Neji era constantemente criticado por ser muito arrogante, mas ao tentar mudar o seu jeito de ser ele começa a atrair muita atenção para si. Só que isso começa a atrapalhar a sua vida e agora resolve mostrar a elas que além de bonito e gostoso ele é do tipo bad boy.

**Personagens envolvidos:** Ino, Tenten, Tsunade, Temari, Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura.

**Ratem: T **

**Postagem:** Uma vez por semana, se houver review, postarei ainda antes. XD

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Trailer**

.

.

_**Ele aprendeu a ser mais gentil...**_

— Deixa que eu te ajudo.

— Nossa Neji, não sabia que era cavalheiro.

— Tem muitas coisas que não sabe sobre mim.

.

_**E isso cativou a atenção delas...**_

— Ele está tão diferente.

— Concordo, mas sabe que nunca reparei como ele é bonito?

.

_**Elas não sabiam disfarçar...**_

— Ele é lindo!  
— Olha só o corpo perfeito que ele tem.

— Mesmo com aquele ar de superioridade ele é sim definitivamente gostoso!

.

_**Porém isso o atrapalhava...**_

— Presta atenção no treino!

— Me desculpe estava com a cabeça longe e... — ela ficou quieta, mas não desgrudava os olhos do peito definido e a mostra dele.

.

_**E lhe trazia sérios problemas...**_

— Neji! Você vai lutar comigo agora!

— Por quê?  
— Porque a minha namorada fica suspirando por você a toda hora!

Neji olhou para seu desafiante e em seguida para o relógio, estava atrasado para uma reunião de família e os Hyuugas eram exigentes no requisito de horário.

— Está bem, mas seu destino foi selado nesta briga e eu vou acabar com você em menos de cinco minutos!

— Vai ter que multiplicar por cinqüenta! — gritou o ninja enquanto surgiam mais quarenta e nove ao lado dele.

.

_**Deixava-lhe constantemente constrangido**_

— Ai... Você está louca? — perguntou ele nervoso.

Tsunade tentou encara-lo, mas estava embriagada e começou a rir escandalosamente, havia acabado de dar um beliscão na bunda do Hyuuga.

— Hic.. . Vocêê éé... hic... tão gatooo... Hic...

.

_**Ele cansou de ser gentil **_

— O que você está olhando? — perguntou Neji sério.

— Eu? Nada, por quê?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Em um momento achei que estivesse de olho no meu traseiro, mas acho que foi impressão minha. — respondeu e sorriu perversamente ao ver que a menina saiu correndo toda corada.

.

_**E as provocaria ao máximo**_

A garota encostou-se à árvore, estava com a respiração ofegante e totalmente corada.

— Porque você está arrepiada? — perguntou ele já sabendo a resposta e perigosamente perto dela. — Você está tremendo tanto... — falava com os lábios encostando ao pescoço.

— E-eu... — Ela não conseguiu responder, porque simplesmente desmaiou o que o fez exibir no rosto um sorriso malvado e triunfante.

.

_**Porque ele era realmente mal**_

— Eu sei que você me quer! Mas para me conseguir, é melhor mudar todo o seu visual!

* * *

_Yo, eu sei, deveria tomar vergonha na cara antes de terminar a minha FIC, mas infelizmente eu sou do tipo que tem muitas idéias, mas até agora nunca havia escrito uma FIC com Neji, ainda mais esse modelo de FIC, que ele vai ser o máximo._

_Espero que gostem deste trailer e me digam o que achou, o que poderia tirar e colocar na história, suas opiniões serão muito bem vindas._

Reviews?


	2. A aposta

**Capítulo 1 – A aposta**

.

"_**Eu posso ter a garota que quiser"**_

.

Era madrugada, o silêncio sepulcral reinava em Konoha, mas um grupo de rapazes quebrava a rotina quieta da noite.

— Droga Lee! Tinha que beber e colocar tudo a perder? — falou Kiba deixando os caninos a mostra. — Aquelas garotas estavam na minha conversa!

— Que sua conversa! Elas não paravam de me dar indiretas, se eu quisesse pegava todas e deixava você chupando dedo. — rebateu Naruto.

— Fiquem quietos os dois, todos sabem que elas faziam parte do meu fã clube e babavam sim, por mim e não por vocês. — foi a vez do Sasuke entrar na discussão fazendo com que Naruto e Kiba lhe lançasse olhares fulminantes.

— Eu.. hic... estou me s-sentindo livre... hic... quero ficar pelado ihc... e-eu quero beijar hic vocês... hic — dizia Lee palavras sem sentido.

Shikamaru soltou um "problemático", enquanto Chouji abria o quarto pacote de salgadinhos e Shino continuava quieto como sempre observando alguns vaga-lumes. Lee era carregado pelos demais, estavam de folga e resolveram ir ao uma boate, mas Rock Lee havia bebido além da conta e botou pra quebrar fazendo com que fossem expulsos pelos seguranças de lá.

Depois de alguns xingamentos e muitos "problemáticos" eles pararam ao ver Neji com a roupa de treino todo suado indo para casa.

— Ei Neji! — gritou Naruto, mas levando uns tapas na cabeça.

— Ai teme, o que foi?

— Para de gritar dobe, já está tarde para fazer escândalo. — Sasuke não suportava muito as gritarias dele.

Neji os olhou de soslaio e esperou que se aproximasse, Lee se soltou deles e correu para abraçar Neji que desviou e o deixou cair com a cara no chão.

— Porque ele está tão bêbado assim?

— Ele queria se divertir, mas passou da conta. — falou Kiba ainda irritado pela noite.

— Humpt. — murmurou Neji, isso não era problema dele. — Espero que não fique de ressaca amanhã, tem muito que treinar. Já que faltou no treino hoje.

Os garotos pararam e olharam para Neji como se ele houvesse dito a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

— Por acaso você ficou treinando ao invés de aproveitar a folga? — perguntou Kiba.

— Sim, a pedido de Hiashi-sama, o que tem demais?

— Você é sempre o único a não sair conosco, nunca vimos você com mulher alguma.

— Você é gay? — completou Naruto.

Neji o olhou furioso.

— É claro que não! E não vou ficar aqui discutindo a minha opção sexual com vocês que estão cheirando a sake.

— Ele é do hic... tipo que não ... hic sabe conquistar uma garota hic... — falou Lee ignorando totalmente a áurea assassina que envolvia o Hyuuga.

— Realmente deve ser virgem ou do tipo que pega garotas fáceis. — Sasuke se adiantou provocando ainda mais a ira do Neji que nunca foi com a cara dele.

— Eu posso ter a garota que eu quiser, embora a maioria das garotas prefira caras que tenham o mesmo jeito de "biba" do Orochimaru. — respondeu deixando o Uchiha furioso.

— Ta duvidando da minha masculinidade Hyuuga?

— Não, mas a falta dela.

Naquele momento Shikamaru e Shino os seguraram impedindo que brigassem àquela hora da madrugada, pois Tsunade ficaria furiosa.

— Que tal uma aposta? — perguntou Naruto.

— Que aposta?

— Nós sabemos que o Sasuke é um galinha e pega as garotas. Porque não escolhemos algumas pro Neji provar que não é gay e que é melhor que o Sasuke?

— Foi à proposta mais inteligente que você já disse. — riu Kiba.

— Impossível! — falou Sasuke convencido.

— Humpt... Eu aceito a aposta só pra ver o Uchiha abaixar a crista! — respondeu Neji por impulso, torcendo mentalmente que não fosse se arrepender desta decisão.

Os garotos ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos escolhendo as garotas até que Naruto se manifestou.

— Eu duvido que você consiga conquistar a Sakura-chan.

Neji suspirou, todos sabiam que a Sakura era uma louca apaixonada pelo Sasuke.

— Eu duvido que você consiga conquistar a Ino. — foi à vez Shino.

— A problemática da Temari.

Só colocaram as piores para o ele, porém Sasuke se meteu no meio.

— Vamos deixar só cinco garotas pra você, se for muito — falou observando o Hyuuga.

— Pode falar até mais e quem são as duas ultimas?

— Sua companheira de equipe Tenten que é bem feminista e a sua priminha Hinata!

Naquele momento Neji deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração, poderia ser qualquer uma, menos aquelas duas!

— O que foi, será que não consegue?

— Ta apostado Uchiha!

.................................. x ....................................

Neji se levantou mal-humorado naquele dia, não acreditava que havia feito aposta com um bando de bêbados, torcia para que eles não se lembrassem, mas assim que saiu do clã encontrou Sasuke.

— O que faz aqui Uchiha? — perguntou sério, querendo socar o infeliz que sorria de canto debochadamente.

— Só vim aqui te lembrar da nossa aposta, não seria nada agradável ver você perder porque se esqueceu.

Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha demonstrando desconfiança.

— Sei... Na verdade veio aqui pra me atormentar logo de manhã, mas não estou com bom humor e nem quero te aturar. — respondeu virando de costa e seguindo o caminho oposto.

Sasuke ficou irritado com a atitude dele.

— Não se esqueça, se as meninas não confessarem que gostam de você até o fim do mês, você já era Hyuuga!

Neji não deu o trabalho de responder, apenas fiz um gesto desaforado com a mão deixando Sasuke xinga-lo mentalmente o dia todo.

...................................... x ..................................

Tenten estava irritada naquele dia, Gai havia passado um sermão no Lee que chorava pelos cantos porque havia bebido e em seguida avisou que estavam temporariamente suspensos de qualquer missão, pois Lee se descontrolou e foi cantar na janela da Hokage de madrugada. Neji estava atrasado, sempre a criticava pelos horário e justo naquele dia em que havia chegado mais cedo, ele não estava lá.

— Porque não estão treinando? — perguntou o Hyuuga aparecendo ignorando o fato de estar atrasado. — Temos uma missão a tarde.

Tenten que estava sentada em um tronco de árvore, se levantou totalmente furiosa.

— Não, não temos mais missão! — gritou, fazendo com que todos se assustassem.

— Como assim? — perguntou ele percebendo que ela estava de TPM.

— Porque a besta do Lee foi acordar a Tsunade de madrugada e como punição, não teremos mais nenhuma missão por duas semanas, agora você — apontou — me dá sermão por chegar atrasada algumas vezes e quando chega nem ao menos pede desculpa ou justifica!

— Tenten, pare de fazer barraco, não é nossa culpa se você está de TPM, então não venha descontar em mim. — disse Neji sem nenhuma delicadeza..

Ela o fulminou com o olhar e neste momento ele se arrependeu das palavras, Gai e Lee, deram um passo para trás.

— O que você falou?!! — gritou.

Rapidamente ele se aproximou e a segurou pela cintura fazendo-a encará-lo nos olhos.

— Que talvez você precise de descanso, que tal tirar uma folga hoje? — ele a puxou ainda mais perto de si. — Conheço um lugar que vende chocolates maravilhosos, posso te levar lá, tenho certeza de que irá gostar.

A raiva de Tenten se dissipou, nunca havia ficado cara-a-cara com o Hyuuga daquela maneira e nunca havia reparado que os olhos perolados tinham um brilho misterioso, ainda sem graça pela aproximação, concordou balançando afirmativamente a cabeça.

— Não vai se arrepender. — murmurou perto da orelha dela fazendo-a se arrepiar e depois pegou na sua mão e a puxou junto com ele delicadamente.

Gai ficou de boca aberta e Lee que não se lembrava da aposta não acreditou no que viu. Pois quando Tenten tinha esses ataques, Neji simplesmente ignorava e ele não era do tipo que se permitia descumprir nenhuma obrigação com o treino para sair com uma garota a qualquer lugar.

................................ x ...............................

Depois que pagou um enorme sorvete a Tenten com direito a calda de chocolate e tudo mais, ele pode perceber que ela ficou relaxada e satisfeita, quando disse a ela que deveria comer tudo sem culpa, porque tinha um corpo perfeito e não precisava se preocupar com as gordurinhas a mais, ela sorriu agradecida, mas voltou sua atenção ao sorvete. Neji não sabia como poderia conquistá-la, Tenten era uma garota difícil, soube que muitos garotos tentaram dar em cima dela, mas acabaram se dando mal, ele precisaria ter uma abordagem diferente.

............................. x ..............................

Depois disso encontrou Ino carregando um monte de sacolas de compras com produtos de beleza e se ofereceu para ajudá-la.

— Você? Me ajudar? Não está de brincadeira comigo? — perguntou irônica.

— Qual o problema? Não gosto de ver uma mulher carregando sacolas por aí, ainda mais quando é uma garota linda e delicada como você. — respondeu sorrindo o que a fez ficar surpresa.

— Não sabia que era tão cavalheiro. — disse Ino envaidecida com as palavras dele, gostava de ser elogiada e escutar isso logo de manhã enchia o ego de qualquer pessoa, principalmente o dela.

— Tem muita coisa que não sabe sobre mim. — respondeu sério.

Ino sentiu o corpo esquentar devido à proximidade com o Hyuuga, o hálito mentolado dele batendo em seu rosto lhe causava um formigamento, olhando-o mais atentamente, nunca havia reparado como o Neji era bonito, balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos. _"Devo estar mesmo na seca, onde já se viu querer arrastar asas logo pra ele?"_

— Vamos então? — chamou ele, despertando-a.

Ino assentiu com a cabeça e o acompanhou, mas antes deu uma boa olhada nele em sinal de aprovação.

................................ x .............................

O sol brilhava intensamente, mas isso não impedia de Hinata continuar treinando sendo acompanhada por Hanabi que descansava enquanto a olhava.

— Não estou conseguindo. — disse ela desistindo de treinar.

— É só fazer da maneira certa Hinata-sama. — murmurou Neji surgindo atrás dela.

— C-como?

Neji delicadamente a conduziu no treino ensinando as posições corretas, sendo observados por Hanabi, num dado momento sentindo muito calor ele resolveu treinar só de calça deixando parte do corpo a mostra o que fez com que Hinata ficasse totalmente desconcertada e corada e Hanabi engasgar com o suco que tomava.

— Uau! Deveria treinar sempre assim. — falou Hanabi sem nenhum decoro. — Nem sabia que tinha esses músculos e uma barriga definida. Se for ajudar a treinar todos os dias assim, eu prometo não faltar em nenhum deles. — finalizou piscando indiscretamente e caindo na risada.

Hinata resolveu olha-lo e conferir tudo o que sua irmã tinha dito, mas ele a pegou no flagra quando o analisava.

— Algum problema Hinata-sama?

— N-não... — Hinata ficou sem graça alegando que ficou com dor de cabeça, saiu correndo dali o mais rápido possível e muito corada.

Neji deu um sorriso de canto, talvez ganhar aquela aposta fosse mais fácil do que pensara.

.

................................................................................................................................

.

_Yo, desculpe a demora aí está o primeiro capítulo, é pequeno, mas a FIC é curta, espero que gostem, ainda não sei se vou colocar um par para o Neji no final, mas muitas garotas já se manifestaram entre Tenten e Hinata, prometo pensar com carinho com qual delas ele fica. Ah por enquanto tudo se trata de uma aposta, mas Neji vai acabar se metendo em encrencas e quando ele descobrir mesmo seu poder de sedução seu lado mal, a coisa esquenta._

_Fizeram uma garota feliz o/_

**mahara-chan** – Oiê flor, espero que goste deste 1º capítulo, já que pelo trailer vocês esperam uma coisa e acabam lendo outra. Par com a TenTen? Quem sabe, prometo pensar no seu caso. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**FranHyuuga**– Oiê Fran *-*... Só assim pra você ler uma FIC, tendo o Neji rsrsrs. Estou cheia de idéias para ela, o complicado é passar no passar tudo para o papel. Bom o conceito principal, vai ser ele conquistar duas garotas que vai dar trabalho para ele que é a Tenten e a Hinata, mas quem sabe seu desejo possa dar "Nejihina"? Obrigada por favoritar, mas espero agradar neste 1º e curto capítulo. Bjos e obrigada por comentar flor.

**Lêh-chan** – Nossa bem que você podia criar uma FIC ou One com a sua história, realmente Neji vai sofrer um pouco, porque duas garotas não vão ceder de maneira alguma, mas ao usar seu outro lado, não tem quem resista ao charme do Hyuuga *o*. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Lyric T.**** –** Oiê flor, que bom te encontrar de novo por aqui, li a sua FIC, ótima, amei *-* . Neji neste primeiro momento não está "o cara", mas vai ter que passar a ser e nisso arranca suspiro (esse eu pegava shaushaus). É tem duas principais alvos, Hinata e Tenten, mas vamos ver com qual delas ele fica. Espero agradar neste e nos próximos capítulos. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Hyuuga ALe** – Sempre quis escrever uma FIC com o Neji deste jeito, já que não valorizam este lado dele, mas tomei coragem e fiz, pelo visto o pessoal gostaram. Quanto a Tenten, quem sabe? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**annakeelly** – Valeu pelo apoio, mas quem me dera escrever bem, e você, deveria tentar, se gosta de FICs, com certeza saberá escrever uma exemplarmente. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Kiryuu**** –** Vai pegar fogo mesmo, quando o Neji se tornar o Bad Boy *-* ... Embora espero agradar, já que essa é a primeira FIC com o Neji que escrevo, tenho mais facilidade de escrever com outros personagens. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

.

_**Amei todas as reviews que me mandaram, obrigada *-***_


	3. Mudança de Tática

**Capítulo 2 – Mudança de Tática**

.

_**Jogando com as armas que tem**_

.

Neji passou acordar de bom humor naqueles dias que se sucederam, sua fama de gentil conquistador, se espalhou por Konoha e era sempre recompensado por sorrisos ou doces quando encontrava alguma garota. Porém o que o deixava apreensivo, era que não conseguia uma abordagem para ganhar aquela aposta, embora não demonstrasse preocupado, ele jamais queria perder pro Sasuke, a quem considerava um rival e era constantemente comparado.

...................... x .....................

— Desse jeito as garotas só vão olhar pra você como se fosse um amigo, ou algo do tipo, você sabe que aquelas cinco, são bem diferentes de qualquer garota. — disse Lee, estavam especulando sobre a aposta.

Lee ficou sabendo, porque Neji contou, precisava desabafar com alguém e precisava de uma opinião, embora que depois achou que estivesse ficando louco a pedir ajuda justamente a ele, mas não se arrependeu, pois Rock Lee era um ótimo observador. Estavam conversando sentados em um banco enquanto observavam Gai treinar para apostar com Kakashi.

— Não sei o que vou fazer... — Estava ficando desanimado.

— Porque não tenta ser você mesmo, só que mais gentil como está sendo?

— Como assim? — perguntou não entendo a sugestão do colega.

Lee suspirou antes de começar a falar.

— Sabe, eu tinha muita inveja de você, — falava tentando não demonstrar que ainda continuava tendo. — pois sempre sai para suas escapadas noturnas com garotas bonitas. A diferença que você não era gentil com elas, mas mesmo assim conseguia conquista-las.

— Aonde quer chegar com isso? — perguntou curioso e surpreso por ele saber o que gostava de fazer em noites de diversão.

— Talvez como você tenha um pouco mais de contatos com essas garotas da aposta e que também sabe de alguns interesses dos garotos por elas, não se solta, mas assim não vai conseguir nada.

Neji levantou em um salto.

— É verdade! Toda vez que olho para elas, eu sinto um bloqueio. — disse pensativo.

— Vai deixar eles te humilharem quando perder esta aposta, ou vai acabar com eles primeiro? — incentivou Lee vendo que ele começava a ficar mais animado. — Mostre o seu fogo da juventude e...

— Menos Lee, menos... — cortou Neji com o olhar sério, mas vendo a cara do amigo que ficou sem graça, esboçou um sorriso de canto que o assustou, afinal os Hyuugas raramente sorriam, principalmente ele. — Eu vou ganhar a primeira! — falou confiante e se afastou deixando Rock Lee confuso.

...................... x .....................

Neji caminhava em direção ao escritório da Hokage que bufava entre muitos papéis, após bater na porta e ouvir um "entre" mal humorado, viu Shizune correndo de um lado para o outro entregando vários documentos, enquanto Tsunade esbravejava dizendo o quanto era chato a vida de Hokage e tediosa.

— O que quer aqui Hyuuga? Se for outra missão, esquece, fique sabend...

— Na verdade eu vim te pedir um favor, mas nada a ver com as missões. — cortou-a.

Tsunade, o olhou desconfiada vendo que ele carregava algo em uma sacola.

— O que seria então?

Neji ia falar, mas percebendo a presença de Shizune que também estava atenta a conversa, resolveu que queria conversar em particular, fazendo com que Shizune saísse a mandado da Tsunade para que fosse comprar alguns doces, já que a mesma se recusava comprar qualquer outra coisa que a distraísse.

— Estou sem tempo, cheia de serviço, com muita coisa pra resolver então é melhor você falar logo.

Neji deu um discreto sorriso, que não passou despercebido por ela.

— Eu quero representar Konoha, enquanto o pessoal de Suna estiver aqui.

— Impossível! Shikamaru sempre faz isso por mim. _"Assim me livra de ser babá daqueles fedelhos"_, pensou ela maldosamente. — Afinal este mês eles vão ficar aqui por uns três dias somente, sem falar que já estão acostumados com o Shikamaru, mas estranho o fato de você querer repres...

— Já experimentou o sakê feito pelos Hyuugas? — perguntou interrompendo-a. — Ele é diferenciado, muita gente paga caro para obtê-lo, tem sabor único...

Neji sabia da bebedeira da Hokage e que também ela não concederia nada, se não fosse por motivos muito fortes, e naquele momento ele tirou uma garrafa de sakê da sacola, para provocar, lentamente despejou o líquido por um copo e estendeu a ela que pegou desconfiada.

— Não pense que vai conseguir me subornar com isso. — murmurou antes de provar a bebida.

— Nunca imaginei tal situação.

..................... x .......................

Shizune carregava uma sacola recheada de doces, havia demorado mais do que imaginava, também tivera que sedar uma Anko viciada em açúcar para poder sair ilesa com os doces. Ao chegar à porta do escritório, escutou uma voz cantando desafinadamente.

— Olá Shi... hic... Vem cant... hic... — tentou Tsunade falar ao vê-la, estava visivelmente bêbada e bem alegre.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — perguntou, mas viu Neji dando de ombro sentado em uma cadeira no canto sério, o cheiro de sakê inundava o ambiente. — Você deu bebida a ela?

— Você acha que sou capaz de fazer algo deste tipo com a Hokage? — perguntou encarando-a friamente.

Shizune balançou negativamente a cabeça, sinceramente aquele garoto a inibia com o olhar feroz.

— Que bom. — murmurou ele e encarando a Hokage que se declarava para um besourinho do Shino. — Bom Tsunade, então você aceita que eu seja o novo representante de Konoha pra Suna?

— S-sim... hic. — respondeu nem sabendo do que se tratava.

Neji se levantou e encarou Shizune que estava pálida ao ver a Hokage jogar os documentos pela janela gritando liberdade.

— Você está de prova, caso ela quiser voltar atrás?!

— Sim... — murmurou indo socorrer o resto dos papéis.

Neji sorriu novamente, hábito que estava começando a aprender, as coisas estavam saindo como planejava.

..................... x ......................

Hinata estava corada como sempre nos treinos que passara a ter com Neji, depois que seu pai incentivou ao ver a melhora dela. Como treinava sempre a tarde, devido ao calor deixava corpo à mostra, ela ficava constrangida, já que havia sido flagrada analisando-o.

Já Hanabi adorava e para piorar ou melhorar a situação chamou algumas amigas para ver o treino da sua irmã enquanto cochichavam.

— Eu nunca havia reparado como o seu primo é bonito. — dizia uma.

— Nossa até que ele tem um corpo... — concordava a outra.

— E aquela barriga tanquinho? Bem definida, sem um pingo de gordura. — suspiravam.

— O conjunto todo é muito bom. Aquele cabelo liso, o rosto sério com expressão bem definida, sem falar na boca dele. — a garota delirava. — É perfeita, nem carnuda e nem seca, na medida, perfeita pra morder.

Neji escutava e sorria ao ouvir tudo aquilo, nunca imaginava como aquelas garotas eram bem maliciosas, talvez fossem discípulas de Jiraya, mas sua atenção era em Hinata, pois ela se demonstrava indiferente, mas ele teria que mudar isso, em um momento do treinamento. Ele jogou várias kunais na direção dela que se defendeu perfeitamente bem, mas acabou caindo na armadilha que ele preparou, pois jogou em várias direções até no ponto cego dela que não vendo a kunai acabou quase sendo atingida. Assustada Hinata se encostou a uma árvore respirando ofegante, enquanto ele se aproximava.

— Está tudo bem?

— S-sim.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, vendo que a respiração dobrou, suavemente passou a mão no cabelo dela para tirar a franja que grudava devido ao suor na testa e a outra mão ergueu o queixo fazendo-a encará-lo.

— Prometo ser mais suave com você. — estava tão perto que ela podia sentir o hálito dele contra sua pele.

As pernas de Hinata começaram a tremer, ela sabia que seu primo estava diferente, ouvira muitas garotas falarem que ele parecia outra pessoa, pois estava muito mais gentil, embora não imaginava que estivesse também tão sedutor.

As garotas que acompanhavam o treino juntamente com Hanabi seguravam a respiração tentando entender o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Apesar de serem novas, eram bem pervertidas, queriam vê-lo agarrando a prima e por isso ficavam atentas a cada movimento.

Neji ao encarar as orbes peroladas dela, ficou sem reação, sua prima era muito doce e inocente, olhando para a boca rosada e carnuda dela quis se aproximar ainda mais até prensa-la entre ele e a árvore, sabia que se quisesse poderia beijá-la naquele momento, porém se segurou, afinal teriam muitas testemunhas e o que ele menos queria era causar um estardalhaço. Mas seu maior receio era que ela poderia o repeli-lo, pois sem perceber Hinata colocou suas mãos sobre o peito dele em uma tentativa de mantê-lo afastado.

— Treino para por aqui! — falou soltando-a e se afastando. — Treine aquilo que eu te ensinei. — finalizou.

Hinata observou seu primo afastar, só assim para conseguir respirar normalmente, não conseguia entender o que aconteceu entre eles, pois tinha certeza de que ele iria beijá-la a qualquer instante, embora não aconteceu, ficou corada ao lembrar das suas mãos espalmadas no peito másculo dele.

............................. x .............................

Neji tomou um banho e se arrumou para sair, quando saia do clã viu Hinata suspirar apaixonada por Naruto quem nem percebia o quanto ela gostava dele. Neji sempre soube dessa paixão da prima, mas nunca pensou ficar tão incomodado com isso como naquele momento.

........................... x ..............................

— Ei Hyuuga! — gritou alguém atrás de si.

Neji olhou para trás e se deparou com uma garota analisando-o.

— O que quer? — perguntou friamente, dando a entender que não queria perder tempo com conversas naquele momento.

— Eu quero saber se você é tudo o que dizem mesmo. — respondeu desafiadora. — Meu nome é Yuuki, nesses dias ouvi falar muito sobre você.

— Como assim? — perguntou curioso, mas sem demonstrar. — O que ouviu falar sobre mim?

— Muitas coisas, digamos que andam comparando você com um príncipe, mas na verdade eu acho que você é ainda um sapo.

— Porque acha isso? — se aproximou sério, mas a garota apenas deixou um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

— O que adianta ser príncipe e não ter pegada? — respondeu surpreendendo-o. — Eu quero saber se você pode ser melhor do que o Uchiha. — sugeriu.

Naquele momento ele não tinha a menor vontade de provar nada a aquela garota atirada, porém ao ser comparado com o Sasuke não teve dúvidas, iria provar a ela que ele era o melhor!

Sutilmente a pegou pela cintura e a puxou mais para si, a garota enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e entreabriu os lábios dando passagem para a língua aveludada.

Uma onda de deleite invadiu o corpo de ambos ao sentirem as línguas se tocarem. De início um beijo plácido que aos poucos foi tornando-se mais sensual. Estavam aderentes, sentiam o formato e calor do corpo do outro, não estava nem ligando se as pessoas passavam por ali e ficavam chocadas ao ver a cena de agarramento, ele apenas estava preocupado em explorar a boca que lhe fora oferecida.

Yuuki deixava escapar pequenos gemidos contra os lábios do homem que beijava incentivando a tornar o beijo mais impudico, enquanto lentamente acariciava seu corpo. Neji era dominador, ele prensava seu corpo com o dela, enquanto seus lábios ditavam a seqüência do beijo.

Não souberam quantos minutos ficaram naquela sintonia. A garota se afastou em busca de ar. A respiração de ambos estava ofegante, porém, ficaram com as bochechas rosadas, os lábios inchados conseqüência do beijo voluptuoso. Neji mantinha um sorriso malicioso.

— Uau! — exclamou a garota. — Quem sabe repetimos a dose mais tarde. — disse sorrindo. — Mas acho que sua amiguinha não gostou muito. — apontou na direção de uma garota que andava apressada para a direção contrária deles que Neji reconheceu sendo Tenten.

............................. x ................................

— Tenten, me espera! — gritou ele indo ao encalce dela abandonando imediatamente Yuuki, porém ela o ignorou e começou a caminhar ainda mais rápido. — A gente precisa conversar. — Neji não entendia porque ela estava reagindo daquela maneira.

Apressou ainda mais o passo chegando rapidamente até ela e segurou em sua mão, fazendo-a encará-lo.

— Precisamos conversar! — falou.

Tenten virou-se e soltou rapidamente sua mão, pôs se a correr para longe dele indo em direção ao bosque, Neji ao ver que ela ficou irritada foi logo atrás, porém quando se aproximou ela o repeliu.

— Me solta!

— Mas o que foi?

— Você acha que eu sou idiota?

— Como assim? — perguntou confuso.

— Eu te conheço Hyuuga!

Neji se segurou, sabia quando ela começava falar assim era porque estava nervosa e desconfiada. Porém viu no olhar dela nojo.

— De uns tempos para cá, você mudou muito, ouvi coisas ao seu respeito. Mas nunca poderia imaginar que fosse verdade!

— Não vejo problema em mudar. — respondeu não entendendo a onde ela queria chegar.

— Ah não vê problema? Eu fui atrás de você pela demora, mas aí te encontro se agarrando com uma garota qualquer, ao invés de lembrar que iríamos fazer uma surpresa ao Gai que hoje é o aniversário dele! — gritou.

— Ta com ciúmes? — sorriu de canto ao ver que ela ficou vermelha.

— Claro que não!

— Não é o que parece. — se aproximou.

— Você mudou muito. Eu sei que está tramando algo, mas não sei bem o que. E se eu faço parte disso, pode esquecer que não vou colaborar com nada! — finalizou.

Neji procurava manter o olhar fixo dela nos seus, porém Tenten desviou e saiu. Ele sabia que ela era muito esperta, mas não podia imaginar o quanto ela conseguia deduzir de suas atitudes.

— Não vou deixar você ir a lugar nenhum! — segurou-a pela cintura.

— Me larga! — ela começou a bater nele com força, fazendo-a solta-la. — Fique longe de mim! — Ela ia golpeá-lo, porém ele conseguiu bloquear rapidamente o que a fez se desequilibrar e cair levando-o junto, porque tentou se segurar nele.

Neji caiu por cima da Tenten, aproveitando a deixa segurou os braços dela com força, enquanto posicionava seu corpo em cima da morena.

— Seu bruto! Me larga agora!

— De jeito nenhum! Você está como eu quero! Você é a minha presa agora! — sorriu enquanto aproximava os lábios perigosamente dos dela.

Continua....

................................................................................................................................

_Yoo meninas, a FIC enfim saiu, desculpem o atraso, mas eu estava com certa dificuldade pra escrever, embora esse capítulo ficou pequeno e meio sem graça, mas deu pra ver que o Neji irá mudar aos poucos, afinal ele vai gostar de ser assim. Podem ficar indagando a atenção que dou a Tenten e a Hinata, pois ainda não me decidi com qual delas ele ficaria se fosse o caso, mas eu tenho uma idéia básica de como termina. No próximo capítulo ele ganha uma delas na aposta e se envolve em confusão, então não deixe de acompanhar._

_Fizeram-me feliz:_

**I. Kiryuu** - O Neji ainda vai revelar muitas coisas as garotas, ele é do tipo sério como o Sasuke, mas não pegador que todo mundo vê. Eu gosto de imaginá-lo que faz tudo as escondidas rsrs. Não, eu gosto da Ino, embora as pessoas coloquem ela nas FICs como uma garota fácil, eu acho que não tem nada a ver, mesmo porque no anime ela só tentou dar em cima do Neji na prova chunnin, para conseguir escapar. Gostei da sua opinião para que o Neji não fique com ninguém, vou pensar nisso seriamente. Bjos e obrigada pelo comentário.

**maka_cahan – **Espero que goste deste também, embora esteja menos engraçado. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Pinkuiro**** – **Minha fã nº 1 *-*, fico feliz por ter gostado desta FIC com o Neji gostosão rsrsrs. É foi por causa da FIC "apaixonados" que eu quis fazer uma história somente dele, e claro, nessa FIC ele tem que mostrar pra que serve além de proteger a Hina e o clã rsrs. Vou levar sua opinião em conta sobre ele e a Hinata. Esperando suas FICs serem atualizadas, viu? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**V. Lovett**** – **Confesso a você que está empatado, entre Nejihina e Nejiten. Que bom que gostou do 1º capítulo *-*, me deixa feliz, além do mais por ter comentado. Bjos e obrigada.

**FranHyuuga**** – **Flor, sua opinião foi importante pra mim, mesmo porque você entende de tudo sobre o Neji (fato), sobre o 1º cap, Neji não entraria em uma furada se não fosse competir além do mais com o Sasuke que foi bem arrogante. Bom, você já gama no Neji do jeito que ele é, imagina ele todo charmoso olhando dentro dos seus olhos enxergando sua alma? (capota) Não resistiria, né? Mas vou adiantar uma coisa pra você, Sasuke vai dar uma atrapalhada no próximo capítulo e a Hinata estará envolvida! Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Lyric T.**** – **É Neji neste capítulo já começou a ser o gostosão e quando pegar a Sakura, Sasuke vai ficar P. da vida rsrsrs. Estou em uma encruzilhada sobre com quem ele ficaria, mas prometo agradar a gregos e troianos no caso. Só não vai ficar roendo as unhas rsrsrs. Bjos e obrigada por comentar, ah atualize suas FICs também, viu?

**Koorime Hyuuga**** – **Ele vai se dar muito mal quando as meninas descobrirem, por outro lado, vai ter fama entre os garotos, rsrs. A disputa entre Sasuke e Neji cada vez mais vai ficar séria, tenho certeza de que irá querer matar o Sasuke desta vez! Relaxa, vai ter também Nejiten e espero que goste deste capítulo. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Lêh-chan - ** Oi Lêh, espero que não fique brava comigo pela demora. Nossa amei sua review, fico lisonjeada, afinal obrigada pelo incentivo a escrever. Ah eu tenho várias histórias e até um manga criado por mim, cujo nome é aguerridos e que adaptei para uma FIC Naruhina, quem sabe eu posto aqui um dia? Preocupo-me com detalhes, mas não sou detalhista e nem consigo colocar as características principais como a maioria. Mas ainda sim quero ver uma FIC sua o/ - Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Aninhaloka**– Encrencas é o que não vai faltar na vida dele nos próximos capítulos hehe, mas pelo menos ele vai mostrar um pouco da parte "bad boy" dele. Sasuke ainda vai aprontar muito, mas a crista vai abaixar também. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

_**Amei as reviews que recebi e pra quem favoritou e não mandou, mande, não cai o dedo se digitar o que achou do capítulo!**_

_**Bjos**_


	4. O rei da pegada

_Neji caiu por cima da Tenten, aproveitando a deixa segurou os braços dela com força, enquanto posicionava seu corpo em cima da morena._

— _Seu bruto! Me larga agora!_

— _De jeito nenhum! Você está como eu quero! Você é a minha presa agora! — sorriu enquanto aproximava os lábios perigosamente dos dela._

...

**Capítulo 3 – O rei da pegada.**

.

Neji tinha Tenten como queria, a garota havia parado de tentar fugir dele ao ver que se aproximava ainda mais, instintivamente ela fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios ao sentir o hálito quente bater em sua pele. Ele parou por um instante, Tenten queria beijá-lo naquele momento, havia entendido porque ela correra dele ao vê-lo com outra garota, era ciúmes! Ele sorriu e colocou as mãos nas costas dela colando ainda mais em seu corpo, vendo que a garota panda estava totalmente entregue em seus braços abaixou a cabeça roçando rapidamente nos lábios dela e murmurou:

— Acorda Tenten, vamos logo, se esqueceu da surpresa do Gai? — falou quebrando todo o clima que havia sido criado.

Ela abriu os olhos e o viu esboçar um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, corada ao ver que realmente desejava que ele a beijasse, desejou por um momento que ele a visse mais que uma companheira de time, rapidamente se levantou e furiosa evitando encara-lo. Neji se divertia com a cena, e naquele momento teve a idéia de fazer isso com todas elas.

Tenten não conversou e nem dirigiu uma palavra a ele durante a festinha do Gai, mas mesmo que ela quisesse não poderia porque ele estava rodeado de garotas que não paravam de elogiá-lo inflando o ego do Hyuuga e causando aborrecimentos nos garotos.

... x ...

Ainda era bem cedo, quando Neji resolveu sair do clã, mas logo Hanabi apareceu para acompanhá-lo, vendo que ela o seguia com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios perguntou:

— O que você quer?

— Nada... — respondeu encarando-o deixando ele cada vez mais curioso e irritado.

— E porque está me seguindo?

— Porque eu ouvir falar do beijo que você deu na Yuuki. — respondeu.

Neji parou de repente encarando-a, havia beijado aquela garota em um local não muito publico, quase ninguém deveria saber, olhando atentamente para Hanabi que tinha aquele mesmo sorriso, imaginou que sua priminha era do tipo que corria atrás de fofocas ou conhecia muito bem a garota para saber daquele detalhe.

— Como sabe disso?

— Como todo mundo sabe. — sorriu maliciosamente. — Parece que ficou bem popular agora, Yuuki fez questão de contar para todo mundo.

Ele ficou surpreso, algo dizia que aquela história não ia acabar bem, mas ele tinha ido muito longe por isso. Enquanto caminhavam, Neji percebia os olhares de interesses das garotas que o cumprimentavam, se antes do beijo elas o olhavam com admiração, agora demonstravam olhares gulosos em sua direção que o deixou cada vez mais desconfiado que aquele beijo pudesse abrir muitas portas para si.

... x ...

Temari estava junto com Hokage, para representar Suna naqueles dias, somente ela veio a Konoha, devido que seu irmão estava com alguns problemas internos a resolver e Kankurou o ajudaria. A princesa do vento encarava entediada para Tsunade que já tinha uma veia saltando da testa irritada ao ver que era analisada por aquela garota petulante.

Shizune torcia impaciente para que Shikamaru chegasse logo antes que ocorresse qualquer atrito entre as duas.

— Boa tarde Hokage.

Tsunade se virou alegremente pensando que era Shikamaru e se deparou com Neji, ficou irritada, pois ele a olhava com certa arrogância fazendo-a lembrar que a fizera ficar bêbada quando experimentou o sakê dos Hyuugas.

Ao se lembrar do sabor único que ele tinha fechou os olhos e passou a língua pelos lábios em uma expressão sonhadora, ao se dar conta do que fazia quando Neji pigarreou e Temari esboçava um sorriso de indignação, ficou corada.

— O que quer aqui Hyuuga?

— Vim para recepcionar o pessoal de Suna.

— Isso é tarefa do Shikamaru!

— Não é mais! Você me designou quando estive aqui pela ultima vez. Pode perguntar para Shizune.

Temari encarou a Hokage que ficou sem palavras, não entendia o porquê do Hyuuga fizesse tanta questão disso, já que era uma tarefa extremamente chata e ela só gostava de ir à aldeia da folha por causa de Shikamaru, adorava atormentar o ninja mais folgado e dorminhoco dali.

— É verdade Tsunade-sama. — murmurou Shizune. — Foi quando eu a encont... — ela parou de falar com ver o olhar da Hokage.

— Está bem, preciso que leve Temari para assinar alguns acordos, visitar a academia ninja, depois estará liberado. Cuide bem dela, não quero reclamações. — falou duramente e Neji assentiu com a cabeça.

Ele se virou para a ninja da areia e estendeu sua mão, Temari desconfiada também estendeu, mas ficou surpresa quando ele apertou firme e olhando nos olhos dela.

— Pode ter certeza de que cuidarei bem de você.

... x ...

Naruto, Sasuke, Shino e Kiba estavam no Ichiraku, somente Naruto devorava os lámens. Eles conversavam tranquilamente, até encontrarem Shikamaru indo em sua direção.

— O que está fazendo por aqui? — perguntou Kiba. — Achei que fosse fazer companhia para a sua problemática. — zombou.

— É, eu ia, mas acabei descobrindo que outra pessoa vai ter que passar o tempo com ela, o que é muito mais problemático.

— Não sei por que, você sempre reclama dela, acha ruim agora que se livrou? — se manifestou Shino.

— Eu não ligaria, mas sendo o Neji é motivo de especulação.

Todos ficaram surpresos.

— Como assim?

Shikamaru os encarou entediado, não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas não tinha outra maneira.

— Ele armou tudo, parece que subornou a Hokage com alguma coisa...

— EU JÁ SEI, ELE DEU SAKÊ PARA ELA, FOI POR ISSO QUE A VI BEBEDA NOVAMENTE! — falou Naruto com a boca cheia. — AI SASUKE! — reclamou assim que o Uchiha lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

— Fale mais baixo teme. — repreendeu.

Shikamaru revirou os olhos antes de recomeçar a falar.

— Quando me dirigia para lá o encontrei juntamente com Temari saindo do escritório, estavam até se dando bem demais.

— Ta com ciúmes, eu sempre soube da sua queda por ela, deixa Gaara e Kankurou saber disso. — riu Kiba.

— Humpt... — resmungou o Nara de mau humor. — Vocês ficam aí me zoando, mas nem deve saber do que está acontecendo nesses dias.

— O que? — perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

— Ele vai conseguir ganhar a aposta. Estão o chamando de "rei da pegada" — apontou para o Uchiha. — As garotas estão começando a dizer que ele é melhor que você Sasuke. Quem diria, tem muito em comum vocês dois.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— São arrogantes, se acham "o melhor", se irritam por tudo e são extremamente competitivos, essa história ainda não vai acabar bem pra nenhum dos dois e nem para elas.

Eles ficaram por alguns instantes tentando entender o que realmente ele estava querendo dizer.

— E você? — perguntou Shino o único que entendeu.

— Nós temos os nossos motivos para incentivar isso ir adiante, não é?

Shino apenas concordou com a cabeça, seus motivos e do Nara eram óbvios demais, seus interesses não estavam na aposta, mas no que ocorreria depois dela.

... x ...

Hinata, estava reunida com Tenten, Ino e Sakura, apesar de não serem muito amigas, as garotas gostavam de vez em quando tirar uma folga para falarem sobre garotos, compras e outras coisas. Mas naquele dia o assunto era geral, o que estava na boca de quem gostava de uma boa fofoca.

— Isso quem me disse foi a Yuuki, ele a beijou muito melhor do que Sasuke faz só não sei se é verdade. — falou Ino, enquanto Tenten balançava a cabeça.

— É verdade sim, eu vi, nunca pensei que ele fosse desse jeito.

— Mas melhor que o Sasuke-kun? — falou Sakura desdenhosa. — Isso eu duvido muito, até parece. — riu. — Ele nem é tão bonito assim.

— Cala boca testuda, vem nem beijou o Sasuke e nem o Neji para fazer uma comparação.

— Fala sério porca! Até parece.

— Neji é bonito sim, ele tem um corpo definido e... — começou Hinata, mas ficou quieta e corou ao extremo ao ver que se tornou o centro das atenções.

— Até você Hinata? — disse Ino rindo sendo seguida pelas outras, deixando-a ainda mais constrangida.

Elas ainda conversavam animadamente até pararem ao ver Neji junto com Temari que naquele instante corava toda sem graça. As garotas ficaram chocadas, não imaginaria nunca na vida ver o jeito e o olhar meigo que Temari lançava a ele.

— É testuda, parece que Neji é uma boa base de comparação ao Sasuke. — provocou Ino, elas nada disseram apenas observaram com certo espanto a tudo que acontecia entre eles.

... x ...

Temari estava sem graça, estava com Neji fazia duas horas e ele nesse tempo conseguiu evitar que ficasse entediada como também flertou por diversas vezes com ela.

— O que você quer comigo realmente? — perguntou desconfiada quando pararam para almoçar.

Ela sabia que havia algo para ele ter mudado de repente e manifestar abertamente seu interesse por ela, além do mais, Temari gostava de homens como Shikamaru, só que estando com Neji raramente se lembrava dele, pois o Hyuuga era uma companhia agradável e sem falar que era muito bonito.

— Além de querer te beijar? — murmurou ele fazendo-a corar por ser tão direto. — Talvez levar para dar uma volta e conhecer algumas belezas escondidas aqui na aldeia, mas somente nós sozinhos. — quando ele ia falando se aproximava cada vez mais dela, Neji roçou os lábios no lóbulo da orelha e Temari sentiu um arrepiou passar por todo o corpo. — Isso é se você quiser, e claro.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sabia que ele jogava e pensava porque também não aproveitar?

... x ...

Shikamaru havia planejado passar a folga olhando as nuvens e depois jogando shougi com seu pai, mas não conseguiu fazer nada disso, pois Temari não saia de sua cabeça, ele gostava da kunoichi, mas ela sempre o repelia. Ele passou a vigiar os passos dela com Neji e ficava irritado quando os via perto de mais e a troca de olhares.

— Vou com você! — falou Ino.

Ela avistou o Nara e percebeu qual era a intenção dele e também estava curiosa para saber o que Temari e Neji iriam fazer, já que ouviu dizer que não precisavam andar mais juntos, porque já terminaram seus deveres.

— Não precisa.

— Quem disse que eu quero sua opinião?

— Problemática.

... x ...

Neji segurava firme na mão dela e a levava para um lugar onde poderiam ficar as sós onde Nara testemunharia a sua parte da aposta.

— Então, vai me dizer para onde está levando e porque o Shika está nos seguindo?

Ele sorriu, sabia que ela era mais astuta do que imaginava, era esperado de uma ninja tão eficiente.

— O que você faria se fosse parte de alguma aposta?

— Eu faria perder a pessoa que me apostou.

Eles sorriram em cumplicidade, Neji a levou até uma cachoeira pequena, um pouco afastada da aldeia. Temari se maravilhou pela vista, era um lugar lindo, composto de flores exóticas e água cristalina.

— Espero que tenha trazido algum maiô. — falou enquanto tirava a roupa ficando apenas de sunga o que a fez engolir em seco.

O corpo a mostra fazia com que ele parecesse mais alto, os ombros largos combinava bem com o peito definido e a barriga tanquinho, já olhando mais abaixo visualizou as coxas grossas e musculosas dele sem exageros, na medida certa, o bumbum dele também era perfeito concluiu após analisá-lo melhor, Ino olhava a cena de longe e mal conseguia respirar. Temari tirou a roupa e ficou a mostra um pequeno biquíni, tão pequeno que Nara quase saiu do lugar dele para arrancar ela do olhar do Hyuuga, mas se conteve, porque Ino segurou firme em seu braço.

— Nada mal. — falou.

Temari deixou um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

— Nada mal? Sou melhor do que muitas garotas por aí.

— Convencida.

Neji se aproximou e a envolveu em seus braços, com uma das mãos foi tirando os laços dos cabelos dela revelando os cabelos soltos levemente cacheados. Sem dizer uma palavra ele a pegou no colo, Temari se assustou no momento, mas sabia qual seria o próximo passo dele. Shikamaru que assistia tudo de longe mal controlava sua raiva e a vontade de atrapalhar aquele momento.

Ele pulou na cachoeira com ela no colo, os dois começaram a nadar, ela nunca pensou em ver o Hyuuga tão solto, distribuindo sorrisos, parecia calmo e relaxado. Depois de alguns minutos ele a puxou para si colando sua testa na dela e murmurou baixinho.

— Não é pela aposta, mas agora eu quero muito te beijar. — falou com uma voz rouca causando arrepios nela.

— O que está esperando? — consentiu.

Neji sorriu fechou os olhos e procurou pelos lábios dela. Um vulcão explodiu queimando cada pedaço da pele deles quando os lábios se tocaram. Neji beijava de forma perfeita, calmo, demorado, desejoso e atrevido. Temari exclamou um gemido quando seu lábio inferior foi sugado pelo Hyuuga. Vibrou quando sentiu a boca masculina mudar de rumo indo em direção ao seu pescoço. Ele colou ainda mais seu corpo ao dela antes de tomar seus lábios novamente para si, os músculos rígidos dele constatavam com a suave forma feminina, estavam totalmente entregues.

— Hyuuga se afasta dela! — Shikamaru gritou.

Ele não agüentava mais aquela pegação e nunca imaginaria que Temari ficaria com alguém daquele jeito a não ser consigo mesmo.

Os dois pararam no mesmo instante e encararam o Nara que estava furioso e para Temari ele estava tremendamente sexy sem aquela cara de tédio.

— Valeu Temari. — falou Neji sorrindo e piscando para ela.

Saiu da cachoeira e colocou suas roupas ignorando que estava todo molhado. Passou por Shikamaru e falou.

— Acho que devo deixar vocês as sós, esse problema não é meu.

Neji se afastou o que queria havia conseguido, agora era só jogar da maneira certa.

— Vamos Ino, os deixe conversarem as sós. — falou enquanto ela toda sem graça saia do meio da vegetação.

Eles se entreolharam e ele pediu que não contasse o que viu para ninguém, mas sabia que falar isso era o mesmo que espalhar por toda a aldeia sobre o ocorrido.

— Eu sempre achei que... — começou Ino, mas logo se calou sem graça e expor que começara a reparar no Hyuuga.

— Eu só quero achar a pessoa certa. — respondeu ele se aproximando dela fazendo com que a respiração de Ino ficasse ainda mais tensa. — Eu quero alguém pra amar.

Ino sentia seu coração bater forte, ao sentir o cheiro dele tão próximo de si imaginou como seria beija-lo, com certeza deveria ser muito melhor do que Yuuki falou, mas Neji simplesmente se afastou e disse friamente.

— Mas não é você... Não faz o meu tipo.

Ela ficou furiosa.

— Como assim não sou o seu tipo? Fique sabendo que faço o tipo de todos os garotos e...

— Pode fazer de todo mundo, mas não faz o meu.

Neji viu que ela fechou os punhos de raiva, sorrindo sarcasticamente se afastou sem falar nada, o orgulho de Ino faria com que ele ganhasse outra parte da aposta.

... x ...

Hinata corava a cada momento que passava, havia ido comprar alguns ingredientes para fazer um bolo e levar a sua sensei Kurenai, no caminho encontrou com Sasuke que insistiu em acompanhá-la deixando-a totalmente sem graça, pois recebia vários olhares invejosos das garotas.

Eles não conversaram, porém ela preferia assim, não sabia como lidar com ele, embora fosse igual ao seu primo, mas era diferente porque possuía menos contato.

— Espero que não esteja sendo desagradável. — falou ao perceber que ela estava um pouco incomodada.

— N-não, vo-você está sendo muito s-simpático. — respondeu corada.

Sasuke sorriu de canto, aquela garota era bem diferente da maioria e também tímida demais, ele não era bobo, sabia da necessidade que Neji tinha de protegê-la e iria usar isso contra ele. Sasuke não tinha nada contra o Hyuuga, pelo contrário, se achava muito parecido com ele, porém odiava a comparação que havia entre eles e o orgulho falava mais alto, ele tinha que ser melhor, porque sempre foi o preferido em tudo e agora via que Neji ameaçava abertamente a isso tudo por causa de aposta ridícula que havia feito.

— O que está fazendo com a minha prima Uchiha? — gritou Neji atrás dele.

Hinata ficou sem graça pela atitude arrogante do primo que a puxou para perto de si afastando imediatamente de Sasuke.

— Eu só a estava acompanhando até o clã. — murmurou encarando-o. — Não precisa protegê-la desse jeito, jamais faria mal a ela.

— Tem certeza? Sua fama não é muito boa.

Hinata estava quieta paralisada, parecia uma batalha de titãs, eles se encaravam como quisesse mostrar quem era o mais forte, poderoso, estavam discutindo esquecendo dela. Sasuke o analisava vendo as roupas dele amassada e o cabelo molhado concluiu.

— Só a minha? Acho que a sua começou a decair então. Afinal, Hinata deveria tomar mais cuidado com o primo que mantém um zelo excessivo por ela.

— O que está insinuando Uchiha?

— Que ela tem que aprender a distinguir certos atos e saber com quem andar. Afinal, até agora pouco você estava se divertindo com uma garota, não é? A garota que Shikamaru gosta?

Neji se segurou para não sair socando-o.

— Isso não é da sua conta e minha prima é que decide com quem deve andar!

Eles olharam para Hinata que estava sem jeito, porque havia se tornado o objetivo da discussão, porém ela não conseguiu sequer responder direito e as palavras do Uchiha martelava em sua cabeça, devia ser verdade tudo o que diziam sobre ele.

— V-vou embora...

— Então Hinata, vem comigo, deixe-me leva-la até o clã. — falou Sasuke pegando a mão dela e puxando-a delicadamente para si. — Depois terminaremos essa discussão Hyuuga.

Neji ficou furioso pela reação da sua prima que deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio por sair dali, não ligando que Sasuke estava muito próxima a si.

Sem raciocinar, impulsionado pela raiva, Neji avançou com tudo para cima dele socando-o.

— Fique longe dela! — gritou.

Sasuke levou um soco no canto da boca que imediatamente inchou e começou a sangrar, não teve tempo de reagir, pois o Hyuuga o ergueu pela gola da camisa disposta a socá-lo mais uma vez.

— Você não vai conseguir nada com ela, Hinata gosta do Naruto e você não faz o tipo dela.! — gritou fazendo com que Sasuke ficasse surpreso com a revelação e Hinata surpresa pela reação do primo e pelas palavras frias que dirigia ao Uchiha. Apesar de estar em uma situação desfavorável, Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico:

— E nem você faz.

— Ora seu... — antes que Neji o socasse novamente Hinata deu um golpe fraco nele obrigando-o a soltar o Uchiha.

— P-por favor, Sasuke-san, vai embora... — pediu com os olhos marejados.

Sasuke olhou para ela acenando que ia, e encarou o Hyuuga que ficou perplexo com a atitude da prima.

Após ele sair Hinata virou com os olhos marejados para Neji que tentou se aproximar.

— F-fique longe d-de mim! — falou e ele estranhou a reação dela.

— Porque está dizendo isso? Eu tentei te proteger, sei que agi sem pensar, mas foi pro seu próprio bem.

— Não, v-você faz isso por or-orgulho, eu achei que h-havia mudado, mas me enganei como se-sempre. — ela tentou julgar as lágrimas e aquele gesto deixou Neji sem reação, gostava muito da sua prima para poder magoá-la.

— Hinata-sama, eu gosto muito de você. — falou.

— Gostar é uma c-coisa, amar é outra. — respondeu e vendo o olhar atônito dele continuou. — Espero que u-um dia descubra o que significa e-essas palavras.

Ela se afastou deixando ele parado ali, sabia que ela não queria dizer que o amava, porém havia algo mais complexo que não foi capaz de descobrir, nervoso sabia que Sasuke provocara tudo aquilo, olhou para o hospital.

— Se prepara Uchiha, sua fã numero um vai ser a próxima.

...

_Enfim, escrevi, gente estou sem inspiração para continuar a FIC, por isso eu atraso um pouco, eu sei... Deveria seguir a risca o que está no trailer, porém quando eu reviso acabo mudando tudo, agora eu quero pedir, para que esta FIC não morra, queria que me __**enviassem idéias ou até partes prontas que gostaria que acrescentasse aqui, prometo colocar os créditos de vocês e adaptá-la.**__ Vocês podem me enviar por e-mail, no __.com__._

_Obrigada pelas reviews:_

**Pinkuiro – **Sempre achei Neji bonitão e tudo mais procuro mesmo retratar ele aqui nesta FIC do jeito que eu imagino (baba) rsrsrs, Sasuke, porém vai começar a descobrir o ponto fraco dele, começando pela Hinata . Ah flor, tentei te enviar uma PM sobre aquele assunto (ripagem), mas parece que seu perfil está bloqueado, então enviei no seu e-mail, espero que tenha visto. Ah meu manga é primário, não sou boa com desenho, por isso só faço pela história, que fala sobre uma garota chamada Ariela que não possuí sentimentos, mas isso te conto depois com mais calma. Bjos.

**Kahh Hyuuga – **Valeu por sempre acompanhar minhas FICs, esperarei a NET voltar para repostar "Anjo de Asas Quebradas". Escrever esta FIC é um desafio, afinal retratar Neji não é para muitos, não para mim que tenho mais facilidade com Naruto. Sobre o final com que ele fica vou agradar a gregos e troianos, espere para ver. Bjos

**Koorime Hyuuga – **É a garota quis mesmo testar esse novo Neji, tanto que gostou e aprovou o produto além de divulgar rsrsrs. Ele claro, sendo homem, com reputação a zelar mostrou que era o melhor. Pensei em colocar a Tenten rejeitando ele, chutando nas partes baixo, mas pensei que como ele está por cima, teria que continuar sempre assim. Enfim não teria pensado nisso se não fosse seu comentário, obrigada, ah se eles fossem reais, confesso que o Gaara e o Itachi seriam exclusivamente meus shausauh, Bjos.

**Mahara-chan – **Você me mandando review não tem problema, ah vai ser surpresa o final, todos especulam, mas só uma ele leva, ou talvez... Não queremos estragar a surpresa né? Confesso que tenho uma queda por Neji e Ino, totalmente diferentes, mas a personalidade dele é muito parecida com a do Gaara e com o Sasuke, então, ele fica bem com ela shaushuash, mas nessa FIC não irão ficar juntos.

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila – **Olá Maah, seja bem vida a FIC, fico feliz por ter gostado e espero que curte este capítulo, Bjos.

**Aninhaaloka – **Neji tinha a chance para pegar a Tenten, porém não o fez, e ele continuou ainda mais irresistível, o que ele fez com Temari foi muito bem feito e ainda provocou uma certa loirinha né? Rsrsrs. Todos tem seu lado sensual, só espero encontrar o tom certo nesta FIC para aplicar no Neji, agora os outros garotos vão começar a agir e Sasuke já sabe uns dos pontos fracos dele. Fico feliz por ter gostado, estava achando que criei um lado nada a ver do Neji, mas felizmente até agora aprovaram. Bjos

**Lh-chan – **NejiHina e NejiTen é bem complicado escolher, mesmo porque ele faz um par interessante com as duas conforme você disse. É eu tento escrever manga, na verdade sai uma porcaria, eu precisaria de alguém para me ajudar isso sim, eu dou a idéia e a pessoa desenha, nessas horas tenho tanta vontade de fazer um curso do tipo T.T... Ficção científica, uau, eu jamais conseguiria escrever algo assim e depois falam que manga é difícil, parabéns pela facilidade. Vestibular é complicado, mas vou te confessar algo, vejo muitas escritoras boas, começam um monte de histórias e demoram meses para atualizar dizendo que é difícil trabalhar, ou estudar e escrever. (no seu caso a história é outra), mas eu escrevia, mesmo trabalhando e estudando a noite, consigo escrever capítulo em dois dias, eu vejo a história que terei que atualizar e começo a escrever, claro que sai uma droga, mas não é tão difícil para demorar meses, entende? Sempre há algo jeito de se fazer isso, então, quem sabe logo, logo eu leio uma história sua *-*? Bjos.

**Jade Miranda – **É flor, Neji por enquanto está bonzinho, deixa o lado mal dele falar mais alto, aí ele vai ser impossível. Isso me deixa feliz pelas pessoas gostarem do que eu escrevo, obrigada, Bjos.

**Lyric T. – **Bom, não teve Nejiten, espero que fique satisfeita, quando ele for descoberto, não só sofrerá fisicamente como também acabará se apaixonando por uma delas, ai é elementar minha cara, ele vai sofrer. Tsunade é básico, deu Sakê que ela abre as portas para você (rimou), agora sempre imaginei uma Hanabi mais soltinha que fala o que vier na cabeça e claro, um primo gostosão dando sopa ela não perderia jamais rsrs. A Yuuki aproveitou, mas o que achou da Temari? Vi que sua FIC foi atualizada, comentei lá, Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Luaana – **É eu sei que se fosse o Kiba você leria com afinco, mas sendo o Neji e você tenha gostado, já me deixa completamente satisfeita, tenho um planejamento para o final da história, porém encontro dificuldades para escreve-la, se tiver idéias mande para mim, ok? Bjos

**Annakeelly – **E aí o que achou dele com a Temari? Neji ta ficando cada vez melhor? Que bom que apareceu por aqui, Bjos e obrigada por comentar, valeu por ler.

.

**Amei as reviews, obrigada a todas**

**Leia também:**

**Fera Indomável** – Kiba é um homem amaldiçoado que inspira medo em muitas pessoas, abandonado a própria sorte e deixado para morrer após ver a morte da mãe, ele é capaz de tudo para se vingar. Mas o que ele não contava era que acabaria se apaixonando por uma jovem que é seu objeto de vingança! Seria Hinata que conseguiria domar aquela fera e faze-la aprender o que é amar?

**Foragida **– Hinata foge de Konoha, a doce Hyuuga acaba virando inimiga da aldeia da folha, mas ela faz isso para tentar salvar Naruto de uma morte certa, seu plano era simplesmente entrar para Akatsuki e matar Sasuke. Porém nem tudo sai com planejava, ela acaba se envolvendo em uma relação de amor e ódio com o Uchiha, Naruto a despreza, e alguns sentimentos vem à tona quando descobre que seu primo Neji destinado pelo clã para matá-la confessa que a ama.


	5. Jogo de Interesses

**Capítulo 4 – Jogo de Interesses**

**.**

Temari olhou furiosa para Shikamaru que a encarava. Ela saiu da cachoeira e resolveu se vestir, não tinha mais o que fazer ali, havia acabado o jogo.

— Aonde pensa que vai? — perguntou ele, segurando-a.

— Vou ver se acho uma outra distração, já que você acabou com a minha diversão.

— Você não vai a lugar algum!

— Por quê? Vai me impedir?

— Eu mato quem tocar em você novamente!

Temari se assustou com as palavras dele, Shikamaru estava sério, sua cara de tédio havia sumido completamente.

— Porque será que eu deixei ele me tocar? — começou a falar atenta aos movimentos dele. — Porque alguém me apostou, não é?

— Eu nunca imaginei que fosse uma garota tão fácil e...

Shikamaru não terminou de falar, pois ela lhe deu um forte tapa no rosto deixando-o surpreso, pois não esperava isso dela.

— Quem você acha que eu sou? — nervosa começou a falar sem evitar o choro. — Eu te odeio! Eu odeio por ser tão mole, odeio por você nunca ter atitude e...

Ela parou quando ele a pegou na cintura e aproximou para perto de si.

— Você pode até me odiar, mas nunca irei deixar te ama-la. — em seguida ele a beijou firme.

Temari tentou resistir, mas acabou se rendendo totalmente ao beijo. Fazia tempo que ela não sentia um desejo tão inebriante quanto aquele. O jeito que ele dominou sua boca, fazendo-a se abrir em um segundo, deslizando sua língua, fazendo ela submissa, algo que nunca imaginou.

Então ele puxou-a com força contra o corpo dele. O ar desaparecendo dos pulmões dela, quando os seus seios se chocaram com o peitoral forte dele. As mãos dele a seguraram com decisão pela cintura, fazendo eles se moldarem. A mão dele que desceu pelas costas dela, até segura-la pela coxa e faze-la laçar com a perna a cintura dele.

— Eu te amo. — sussurrou entre os beijos. — Sempre te amei, me dê uma chance pra provar isso. — falou se afastando um pouco dela.

— Não pare. — pediu manhosa.

— Você me quer agora problemática? — perguntou maliciosamente, beijando-a novamente.

— Sim. — sussurrou, já admitia que gostasse daquele preguiçoso.

Shikamaru parou de beijá-la, fazendo com que ela reclamasse, mas ele começou a tirar a roupa ficando de calção e Temari tirou novamente sua roupa.

— Está proibida de usar esse tipo de biquíni novamente se não for para mim!

Ela ia questionar, porém ele a puxou novamente para si entrando na água com ela, fazendo com que seus corpos se arrepiassem, eles começaram a se beijar novamente, mas o beijo também tinha se transformado. Era algo profundo, faminto, quase violento, eram de tirar o fôlego, assim como a relação deles.

... x ...

Neji caminhava rapidamente no centro de Konoha em direção ao clã, quando o interceptaram.

— Neji! Você vai lutar comigo agora!

— Por quê? 

— Porque a minha namorada fica suspirando por você a toda hora!

— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? — perguntou desdenhoso sem muita paciência.

— Eu odeio pessoas como você, arrogante, mas como eu não consegui acabar com o Uchiha, com certeza eu acabou com você!

Neji olhou para seu desafiante e em seguida para o relógio, estava atrasado para uma reunião no clã e os Hyuugas eram exigentes no requisito de horário, ainda mais que precisava trocar de roupa. Mas odiou que aquele garoto petulante não o levava a sério para ser louco a ponto de querer arrumar briga com ele e compara-lo ao Sasuke.

— Está bem, mas seu destino foi selado nesta briga e eu vou acabar com você em menos de cinco minutos!

— Vai ter que multiplicar por cinqüenta! — gritou ele enquanto surgiam mais quarenta e nove ao lado dele.

— Droga! — murmurou raivoso não esperava por aquilo. — Então eu vou acabar com vocês em... Deixa pra lá. — falou partindo para o ataque.

... x ...

— Neji-san! — exclamou Hiashi com certo espanto assim que o viu entrar na reunião.

Neste mesmo momento todos se viraram para olhá-lo e constaram horrorizados que ele estava com partes da roupa rasgada, olho arroxeado, e vários hematomas pelo corpo.

— Perdoe-me Hiashi-sama, eu tive um pequeno contratempo. — respondeu sério, mas totalmente sem graça ao aparecer naquele estado. — Acabei me deparando com um bando de delinqüentes, não tive outra opção.

"_Como poderia adivinhar que a Yuuki era comprometida?" _

— Está dispensado, depois você me conte o que aconteceu.

Neji fez uma pequena reverência, percebendo que sua prima Hinata não se atreveu a olhá-lo, depois daquele episódio ela simplesmente o ignorava. Realmente estava começando a irritá-lo aquela maldita aposta.

... x ...

Estava entardecendo quando ele saiu para caminhar a fim de esquecer todas as emoções que havia passado naquele dia, sentia-se péssimo por sua prima evita-lo constantemente, não treinavam mais juntos e isso fazia certa falta, devido que estava se acostumando.

Caminhando lentamente avistou Lee e Tenten, mas ficou espantado ao ver a garota panda bem arrumada com um quimono branco e vermelho que combinava muito bem com ela, seus cabelos estavam soltos e usava uma maquiagem leve. Ficou parado, era a primeira vez que a via assim, realmente sua companheira era bonita.

— Nossa o que aconteceu com você? — perguntou Lee assim que o viu, já Tenten ficou quieta e o encarava curiosa.

— Acabei me esbarrando com alguns mal-encarados. — murmurou ele tentando ser convincente.

— Aposto que você acabou com eles! — afirmou Rock Lee.

— Ou eles acabaram com você. — completou Tenten sorrindo, ela parecia mais calma e feliz.

Neji ia responder, porém Kiba apareceu e os cumprimentou-os, mas a ela, ele deu um beijo no rosto que para o Hyuuga foi bem demorado e sugestivo e odiou ao vê-la corada com o gesto.

— Vamos? — perguntou o Inuzuka pegando na mão dela. — Temos um encontro. — falou olhando bem para Neji piscando em sinal de provocação e levando Tenten para longe deles.

Quando eles se distanciaram Neji perguntou:

— Você viu quando o Kiba a convidou para sair?

— Eu não vi, porém Tenten me contou que ela o convidou para sair, estava farta de andar conosco. Não entendi o que ela quis dizer com isso. — comentou inocentemente.

O Hyuuga ficou quieto, isso era ruim, já tinha duas ignorando ele e eram as mais difíceis, tinha vontade de desistir daquela aposta idiota, mas ele gostava de desafios e jamais iria perder para o Uchiha.

... x ...

Ele resolveu se distrair, foi em um pequeno bar onde gostava de ir, estava tão confuso, irritado e sem saber o que fazer, pediu logo uma garrafa de sakê para consumi-la sozinho, o que não era habito, pois gostava de estar sempre lúcido enquanto procuraria uma garota para passar a noite.

Havia recebido vários olhares de muitas, mas nenhuma chamou sua atenção naquele momento, foi quando viu Sakura entrar arrastada com Ino. Ficou olhando as duas conversarem, enquanto se aproximavam do balcão para pedir alguma bebida, Ino logo se afastou para dançar com um ninja que reconheceu sendo Sai, a loira se esbaldava na pista atraindo toda a atenção para si, deixando a Haruno bebendo sozinha. Totalmente desprotegida.

Naquele momento ele começou a lembrar do Sasuke dando em cima da Hinata e com a bebida começou a agir por impulso e foi perceber quando já estava ao lado da Sakura que o olhou assustada.

— Calma, eu não vou te comer. — murmurou fazendo com que ela ficasse totalmente sem graça.

— O que quer Neji?

— Dançar. Vamos? — chamou, mas ela não estava disposta a aceitar. — Vem ou não? Tem muitas garotas que estão esperando que eu estale os dedos para ficar grudada em mim. — falava sem nenhum decoro devido à quantidade de álcool que já havia bebido.

— Não sou uma delas! — respondeu arisca.

— Eu não disse isso. Só estou te chamando pra dançar.

— Por acaso os Hyuugas dançam? Ou você quer fazer isso pra me levar pra cama?

Neji arqueou a sobrancelha, aquela garota estava começando a irritá-lo.

— Tem garotas melhores para isso.

Sakura encarou furiosa.

— Ótimo! Tem garotos melhores aqui também para dançar, vou esperar um deles aparecer e me convidar!

— Então fique aí sozinha, esperando pelo Uchiha que nessa hora deve estar com outra garota esquentando a cama dele, porque tenho certeza de que é ele que você vai ficar esperando a noite inteira. Afinal, você é mesmo irritante. — respondeu impaciente e irritado.

Sakura o encarou surpresa.

— O que disse?

— Que o Uchiha est...

— Não é isso. — cortou. — Você me chamou de irritante.

— Eu falei alguma mentira? — perguntou.

Sakura ficou quieta, era complicado tentar esconder suas emoções depois de uma boa dosagem de álcool, mas quando iria responder viu que ele se afastou e começou a conversar com uma outra garota. Imediatamente ela pediu uma outra bebida forte que tomou em um só gole.

Ela ficou parada deixando olhando a todos se divertirem, enquanto ficava em um canto, realmente não conseguia se divertir nunca, mesmo com Naruto, Ino sempre a levando para todos os lugares ela era sempre pouco sociável, fazendo com que alguns homens a achassem chata e naquele momento Neji foi o único que disse a verdade na cara dela. Irritante, era o que sempre Sasuke a chamou. Estava na hora de começar a viver sem que ele assombrasse seus pensamentos, sem que as pessoas lhe dissessem o que teria que fazer.

Decidida, tomou mais uma bebida e caminhou até onde o Hyuuga se encontrava ignorando o fato de ele estar com outra garota.

— Você ainda quer dançar comigo? — perguntou.

Neji olhou surpreso desta vez. Mas não respondeu, pois a puxou pela mão levando até a pista de dança ignorando a outra garota, fazendo com que a Haruno sorrisse vitoriosa, era nela que ele estava interessado naquela noite, iria tirar proveito disso.

Sakura tentava ficar relaxada quando começou a tocar uma musica lenta aquietando a massa de corpos agitados, ela olhou bem nos olhos dele dando permissão para se aproximar o que causou um arrepiou ao sentir o corpo quente dele encostando-se ao seu.

Ficaram dançando lentamente por algum tempo, ela se deixou levar pela musica e ser guiada por ele, nunca imaginaria que o Hyuuga era realmente tudo o que falavam. Embora com ela, ele estava sendo calmo e gentil, algo que nunca poderia imaginar.

Quando a musica terminou, ele se afastou causando frio no corpo da Haruno que desejou continuar com o calor dele.

— Mais uma dança. — pediu e ele sorriu de canto enquanto pedia mais uma dose de bebida para eles que tomaram em um só gole e logo sentiram o corpo mais leve e quente.

Ele a puxou pela cintura novamente e desta vez passaram a se conduzirem através da balada da musica calma, Sakura ficou olhando para ele analisando completamente o rosto perfeito dele bem proporcional, naquele momento ela admitia, o Hyuuga era muito bonito tanto quanto Sasuke. Ao pensar nele sentiu raiva, Neji tinha razão em dizer que ele provavelmente estava com alguma garota, encarando o Hyuuga por impulso ficou na ponta dos pés, com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

— Eu quero fazer com que essa noite valha a pena desta vez. — falou e em seguida o beijou.

Ela respirou fundo, quando suas línguas se tocaram. Era suave, agradável. Ela podia sentir os dedos dele acariciarem seus cabelos, sentia os olhares de espanto e de inveja sobre si, mas nada disso importava, aquela seria sua noite.

Os lábios de Neji eram macios e úmidos, e a massageavam com conhecimento, a sua língua se moveu mais rápido, estimulando-a, ela estava deixando de pensar racionalmente. Aquele beijo era diferente, e ela estava gostando de sentir aquilo, aquela sensação de compressão em todo o corpo e do formigamento.

Foi quando ele deixou de beijar seus lábios para beijar seu pescoço, suas mãos acariciando os cabelos dela. E Sakura deixou um fio de gemido escapar quando ele mordeu de leve o lóbulo da sua orelha e voltou a beijá-la e prensar mais seu corpo rígido ao dela.

À medida que ia ficando tarde o bar começou a encher, mas Sakura e Neji não estavam nem aí para as pessoas, ficaram se agarrando pelos cantos completamente bêbedos, sendo alvos dos falatórios.

— Seriam melhor que vocês fossem a um motel. — exclamou Sai fazendo com que eles se afastassem um pouco um do outro.

Ino estava espantada, pelo fato da Haruno estar agarrada ao Hyuuga quando dizia ser fiel ao Sasuke e também pelo fato de Neji escolher sua amiga ao invés dela que se considerava mais atraente e bonita.

— Inconveniente como sempre. — respondeu Sakura sem se importar em se tornar a fofoca do dia seguinte. — Mas é uma boa sugestão, o que acha Neji? — provocou.

Ele sorriu e deu um beijo rápido nela.

— Você esta bêbeda, tem certeza? — perguntou tentando demonstrar que estava mais lúcido.

— Se você não me quiser procuro outro. — alfinetou. — Você tem alguns segundo para responder.

Ele não respondeu, mas a puxou para si.

— Que tal brincar um pouco aqui? — sugeriu — E depois procuramos um canto mais sossegado?

Sakura riu assentindo, teve uma idéia que iria chocar a todos naquele momento, mas nada disso importava, pediu para que ele subisse no palco, estava tão feliz, livre, leve e solta que não se importava mais com as aparências. As pessoas se aproximavam curiosa para saber o que iriam fazer. Sakura pediu para que tocassem uma musica agitada, tendo ela e Neji no palco dançando, estavam tão sincronizados que alguns poderiam jurar que haviam treinado bastante uma coreografia como aquela.

Todos começaram a se aproximar quando a musica tocou de forma sensual, gritaram ao ver ela audaciosa provocando os homens e ele as mulheres quando começou tirar a camisa dele lentamente mostrando parte dos seus músculos.

Ino estava petrificada, realmente, Sakura deveria estar fora de si, nunca na vida pensaria que ela faria aquele tipo de coisa, havia bebido mais que o normal, mas devia ter aprendido com a Hokage que beber muito trazia conseqüências nada boas no dia seguinte.

Naquele momento ela não queria questionar as atitudes da amiga que fazia striptease juntamente com Neji, mas precisava acabar com aquela brincadeira antes que fosse longe demais e depois se arrependesse. Antes que fizesse qualquer reação o dono do bar pediu gentilmente que se retirassem deixando todos descontentes e quando Ino foi atrás deles percebeu que era tarde demais, Sakura e Neji haviam deixado o bar.

... x ...

Neji acordou com um perfume suave invadindo-lhe as narinas, abriu devagar os olhos até se acostumar com a luz que batia diretamente em seu rosto, espreguiçou antes de levantar, mas percebeu que não conhecia o ambiente e que não estava sozinho.

Rapidamente se levantou assustado ao ver que estava despido e que Sakura dormia ao seu lado na imensa cama de casal redonda, ainda surpreso tentava entender o que havia acontecido. Sua cabeça doía muito, logo lembrou que havia bebido mais do que o esperado e havia ficado com ela em um bar, mas não se lembrava o que aconteceu depois.

Ele se trocou e saiu cuidadoso sem despertá-la, não sabia qual seria a reação dela, ainda mais que a Haruno se gabava de ser uma garota certinha e sempre ser fiel a um homem só, Sasuke no caso. Se acordasse e os visse daquele jeito, era capaz de armar um escândalo fazendo com que todos em Konoha soubessem que haviam dormido juntos.

Vendo que a ressaca estava bem forte, praguejou. Precisava de um remédio dos bons para ficar mais tranqüilo e colocar as idéias em ordem. Foi para o clã, resolveu descansar naquele dia e torceu para que não encontrasse com ninguém, temia que já estivessem sabendo por que se lembrava vagamente de uma loira olhando-o chocada e tinha certeza de que era Yamanaka Ino.

... x ...

Horas mais tarde, já estava se sentindo melhor, estranhariam que ele, um Hyuuga, ficasse dormindo até mais tarde, mas alegaria para qualquer um que perguntasse que estava resfriado e por isso resolvera ficar deitado, já que ninguém havia visto entrando no clã pela manhã com a roupa amassada e descabelado.

Encontrou com Hanabi, mas a menina não dirigiu a palavra a ele, somente deu um sorriso cínico se afastando o mais rápido possível, deixando-o completamente desconfiado.

Enquanto caminhava pela aldeia, avistou Yuuki com algumas amigas que riram quando ele passou chamando sua atenção.

— Neji-kun, não vai nos cumprimentar? — perguntou uma delas lançando um olhar malicioso.

— Yo. — falou sem muita vontade.

Yuuki sorriu e se aproximou, ele a olhou desconfiado e nervoso, afinal ainda tinha marcas pelo corpo por culpa dela que se esfregava em qualquer par de calças.

— Sabe o que eu ouvi dizer por aí? — começou ela.

— Não faço idéia, e nada do que me falar, vai despertar meu interesse. — completou.

— Nem mesmo que você seja o assunto?

— Nem mesmo!

Yuuki pareceu decepcionada por uns instantes, mas sorriu vitoriosa ao falar.

— Que você é um ótimo stripper? Até arrastou a Haruno para o palco?

Ele olhou surpreso, não poderia ter bebido ao ponto de cometer um ato insano como aquele, não fazia o seu feitio.

— Do que você está falando?

— Do que todos estão comentando. Você deu um show particular no bar ontem, nem pra ter me convidado, hein? — piscou ela se afastando deixando-o aturdido.

... x ...

Ele resolveu voltar para o clã e se enclausurar por lá até o final da semana, era como viver um pesadelo, se Yuuki sabia, o resto da aldeia também sabia, odiaria ter que se explicar ao clã suas atitudes, achou por bem sumir por uns tempos. Quem sabe pedir uma missão longa pra Godaime, bem distante de Konoha, fizessem com que todos se esquecessem? Assim também deixaria aquela maldita aposta de lado.

Mas ao voltar encontrou com a turma, seus olhos avistaram o Nara com a Temari, Tenten ao lado de Kiba, Naruto, Shino, e Sasuke perigosamente perto de Hinata que estava corada como sempre.

Por impulso caminhou até eles e os cumprimentou, mas Hinata e Tenten foram às únicas que ficaram quietas, Sasuke sorria debochado, Naruto estava de cara fechada, Kiba olhava como se estivesse exibindo um troféu. Apenas Temari lhe lançou um sorriso sincero que parecia mais um agradecimento e Shikamaru soltou um "problemático", ao ver Ino e Sakura também se aproximando.

A Haruno sorriu ao avistá-lo e se aproximou dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios, deixando todos de boca aberta e somente ele aturdido com o gesto que ela fizera.

— Oi amor, estava com saudades. — falou, fazendo com que Naruto se engasgasse do nada e Ino fechasse a cara, Sasuke parecia espantado.

Ele ficou incrédulo com as palavras dela, tinha certeza que de que tinham nenhum tipo de relacionamento, ou pelo menos era o que achava.

— Foi ótima a nossa noite, espero repeti-la mais vezes. — A Haruno sorriu observando o espanto de todos enquanto o abraçava.

Naquele momento Neji percebeu, estava no meio de um jogo de interesses, Shikamaru e Temari havia conseguido o que queriam, Kiba estava quase, assim como Sasuke que investia em Hinata. Apenas, Naruto, Lee, Shino e Ino, não haviam atingido seus objetivos, Sakura estava usando-o para fazer ciúmes no Uchiha. Mas ele, Neji, era o único que não que estava jogando até o momento.

...

_Yo galera, poucas páginas, eu sei, mas pelo menos escrevi a FIC que não queria sair de maneira alguma, embora ache que mudei o ritmo dela, ficou bom assim? O que acharam?Agora que Neji vai achar que esta sendo usado por todos, as coisas começam a pegar fogo, rsrsrs._

_Só esclarecendo, __**jamais irei abandonar esta FIC**__, não faz o meu estilo, desculpe o meu surto, não queria preocupar ninguém e obrigada pelo apoio, mas ainda preciso de idéias. Lá vai meu e-mail: hinata . princesa hotmail . com (junte os espaços)  
_

**Mahara-chan – **Bom, vou tentar te esclarecer algumas coisas, realmente o Sasuke não é chegado a Sakura, mas como fã nº 1 dele vai preferir o Neji, vai mexer com o seu ego, entende? Como Sasuke estava fazendo com o Hyuuga usando a Hinata. Talvez eu coloque um pouco de Sasuhina e Kibaten, mas só um pouco, meu foco é no Neji. Hanabi inocente? Shaushaushuh, pois é, estou mesmo sem inspiração, tenho medo de mudar o foco dela como eu fiz agora neste capítulo. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Pinkuiro – **Que bom que gostou do capítulo, é menina, agora você pode entender cada um corre atrás daquilo que acha necessário. Mas não me decidi com quem ele fica. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Annakeelly – **Ah é complicado escrever as pegadas do Neji, mas eu o imagino como um galã de cinema com tudo em cima, sabendo o que quer e por isso ele é o "cara". Eu não gosto da rosada, mas nesta FIC, tentei escrever sobre os dois de uma maneira mais gentil, pensei em colocar um hentai entre eles, mas por hora, é melhor deixar como esta, devido ao índice de rejeição que a Sakura tem de todos. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Kaah Hyuuga** – Neji realmente abafou no capítulo anterior, fez o que pode com as garotas, apesar de tomar uma lavada da Hinata por causa do Sasuke. Agora o jogo muda, mesmo assim o Hyuuga leva vantagem. Ah eu amo Shikatema, acho-os perfeito. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Lh-chan – **Shikamaru planejou tudo, afinal, precisava de alguém para dar um empurrão na relação dele com a Temari, mas ao fim, ficou bastante enciumado pelo ocorrido. Nossa obrigada por caracterizar minha narrativa de forma dinâmica, confesso a você que sou desatenta a detalhes e sofro por isso, não tenho paciência para enrolar, gosto de ir direto ao ponto, mas isso encurta muito a história. Escreve sim uma FIC, com certeza eu vou ler *-*. Amo desenhar, mas deveras, como você me explicou não tenho talento para imaginar as cenas e passa-las para o papel. Nossa seu namorado é um dos bons pra ter desenhado você em forma de manga, legal! Ah eu não consegui colocar meu e-mail e o seu também não saiu T.T, desculpa, é mais complicado quando você não tem conta aqui, mas agora espero que tenha saído, qualquer coisa dê uma olhada no meu perfil, preciso de idéias a partir de agora, me ajude! Bjos e obrigada pelo apoio, por tudo. Mande seu msn.

**Jade Miranda – **Por mais que ele seja sério, eu imagino o Neji do tipo que "come quieto" (desculpe o linguajar descabido), Temari sacou tudo e claro, resolveu se vingar aproveitando o Hyuuga bonitão, afinal ninguém é de ferro, mas Shikamaru também não agüentou ver tanta pegação, se não interrompesse o clima poderia esquentar e ela não iria lembrar que o Nara existia. Sasuke não vai deixar que ele consiga tudo facilmente, afinal, ele sabe que Neji é um adversário a altura. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Lyric.T – **O capítulo anterior deixou mesmo o Hyuuga super tudo, rsrsrs, sinceramente eu não tenho muita preferência, apesar de achar que a Tenten é um bom par com ele também. Já li Fic em que Neji fica com a Ino, imagine só, nada a ver, mas foi tão bem escrito, que ficou interessante. Pode ser que ele se apaixona por alguém, mas vou acrescentar o seguinte, ele consegue tudo o que quer, porém, no final, ele vai se arrepender em fazer muitas garotas chorarem. Ino é do tipo vaidosa que gosta de elogios, agora ver que ela não faz o tipo dele e que ainda acaba ficando com sua rival em beleza vai deixa-la furiosa. Sasuke nem preciso falar, né? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Luanaa – **Oi flor, rsrs, Neji percebeu que ela queria se beijada por ele, mas resolveu provocar, já que não havia provas e acabou se dando mal. Temari pode ser brava, mas isso é no caso do Shikamaru, já que ela percebeu tudo e resolveu aproveitar o bonitão. É como ele disse, o ego da Ino fará com que ele ganhe facilmente. Sasuke sabe muito bem que Neji é um adversário poderoso e perigoso e fará de tudo para atrapalhar. Sakura se entregou de livre e espontânea "depressão", claro que a bebida ajudou muito e agora só resta a saber como ele vai ser livrar dela. Normal você pensar em uma idéia que já exista, mas lembre-se que nada se cria, tudo se copia, mas no nosso caso, adaptamos, entende? Se tiver idéias, me mande sim, ok? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila – **Ele realmente é o rei da pegada shaushauhs, mas se deu mal em demonstrar ciúmes de Hinata, que atacou uma pobre e indefesa Sakura que na verdade sobe muito bem tirar proveito da situação. Bjo e obrigada por comentar.

**AninhaLoka – **Se era um jogo do Shikamaru, tudo saiu como planejava, agora não se contava em ver sua garota com um biquíni minúsculo agarrada ao bonitão do Hyuuga rsrs. Ino está ainda mais furiosa pelo o que ocorreu neste capítulo shaushaush, ela vai acabar cometendo loucuras no próximo. É pra ele ficar com a Tenten, vai ser complicado agora, que a garota panda, resolveu se afastar dele e dar uma chance ao Kiba. Então menina, você tocou em um ponto interessante, que foi falha minha, na verdade seria certo elas se apaixonarem por ele, mas um beijo como o da Temari, foi o suficiente pra ter ganhado a primeira, porque se não fossem interrompidos, a coisa poderia ficar mais quente ali. O interesse do Shino é igual a do Shikamaru, se eu contar estraga a surpresa, mas deixo você adivinhar. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.


	6. Um Hyuuga molestado

**Capítulo 6 – Um Hyuuga molestado!**

**.**

**.**

Depois que descobriu que tudo não passava de um mero jogo de interesses na qual ele estava bem envolvido, Neji não sabia como proceder depois deste acontecimento, sempre teve tudo sobre controle, premeditava todos os passos que daria e com sua ótima precisão saia bem de qualquer situação.

Mas agora ele se encontrava perdido, sem saber como agir, tudo estava conspirado contra ele, simplesmente o Hyuuga admitia que desta vez estivesse com as mãos atadas, mas não confessaria a ninguém, nem sobre tortura, afinal, se o fizesse ficaria com o orgulho ferido.

Não conseguia ser o sedutor, nem sequer se lembrava da aposta, as coisas pioravam a cada dia.

Neji havia se tornado objeto de desejo de algumas garotas, elas o achavam fácil, o tipo de cara gostoso que dormiria com qualquer uma, alguém que elas pudessem passar a noite quando seus namorados ciumentos imaginavam que estariam fazendo outra coisa.

Embora se recusasse a ficar com elas, Neji sempre acabava se metendo em uma confusão, quase todos os dias chegava ao clã, com a roupa esfarrapada, hematomas pelo corpo e com os cabelos desgrenhados, se atacassem sozinhos, Neji com certeza venceria fácil, mas o cercavam em bando, dificultando a vida do Hyuuga.

Hiashi havia perguntado algumas vezes o que o sobrinho andava aprontando, mesmo sabendo que o Hyuuga era do tipo que não gostava de se envolver em confusões.

Já Lee achava excitante ao ver as brigas e algumas vezes se juntou a ele para extravasar seu "fogo da juventude", fazendo com que Neji tivesse muita vontade de estrangulá-lo.

... x ...

Kiba sabia ser bem irritante quando queria e o Hyuuga confirmou isso, toda a vez eles se esbarravam por acaso e o Inuzuka sorria exibindo Tenten como troféu, ele parecia dificultar a aproximação de Neji com ela.

Toda a vez em que ficavam a sós ele aparecia do nada e a levava embora dali, ou simplesmente assistia aos treinos deles até o fim, isso irritava o Hyuuga profundamente que algumas vezes tinha impressão que até o Akamaru parecia latir debochadamente.

Tenten por sua vez não o ignorava, mas também não parecia disposta a aturá-lo, toda vez que ele chegava a um lugar onde ela estava, simplesmente o cumprimentava e ia embora rapidamente.

Neji queria tirar satisfação, imaginando que ela estava assim desde que aquele "quase beijo" ocorrera, mas ficou surpreso com o que a ouviu dizer.

— Do que você está falando? — dizia ela enrugando a testa.

— Você sabe. — insistiu. — De quando a beijei.

— Ahh, porque está me perguntando isso? — neste momento ela sorria doce — Ainda bem que não aconteceu, seria muita tolice que nós companheiros de equipe nos beijássemos. — riu. — Afinal seria ridículo.

Aquelas palavras o deixaram perplexo. Ela achava ridículo beija-lo? O que tinha demais nisso? E porque no dia se mostrava tão interessada e provar seus lábios?

Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos ela acrescentou.

— Não que você não seja capaz de beijar bem, mas o Kiba com certeza é muito melhor! Às vezes nós mulheres precisamos de uma base para fazer comparação.

Neji simplesmente não acreditou no que ouviu, ela ia usá-lo como comparação? Com o Kiba? Ele sempre se julgou ser melhor do que o menino cachorro!

E sem beijá-lo afirmou em alto e bom tom que Kiba era melhor que ele? Era demais para o Hyuuga havia ferido totalmente o seu ego, mas antes que ele pudesse puxá-la para si e provar quem era bem melhor que o Inuzuka. Kiba apareceu do nada e a arrastou para longe, deixando Neji sozinho pensando a que ponto estava a relação deles? Será que estavam namorando? Sinceramente admitia que desse jeito nunca iria conseguir ficar com ela, não com aquele cão de guarda sondando-a sempre que ele estivesse por perto.

... x ...

Shikamaru havia acabado de acompanhar Temari nos portões de Konoha, depois que os dois haviam ficado juntos as coisas melhoraram, mas incrivelmente eles haviam brigado e terminado várias vezes durante a semana, realmente confessava que sua relação com ela era extremamente problemática, mas gostava.

Embora furioso por vê-la com outro, Temari confessou que já tinha adivinhado sobre a aposta e quando o Hyuuga confirmou, ela aproveitou para fazer ciúmes nele. Realmente com ela Shikamaru poderia se surpreender sempre.

Caminhando preguiçosamente viu Hinata e Sasuke juntos, ela andava toda corada enquanto ele não parecia se importar com sua timidez, para o Nara, ver os dois juntos era demasiadamente problemático.

... x ...

Hinata havia encontrando Sasuke quando voltava de uma missão bem sucedida, os dois se puseram a caminhar em silêncio, até que ele resolveu perguntar:

— Você realmente gosta da anta do Naruto?

Ela havia ficado vermelha por ele ser direto, mas timidamente o repreendeu.

— N-não deveria falar assim dele. Naruto-kun é uma boa pessoa e seu melhor amigo.

— Então você realmente gosta dele. — afirmou suspirando.

Hinata ficou quieta ultimamente andava confusa, antes que pudesse dizer algo de repente sentiu que ele a puxou pela cintura, ao levantar seus olhos perolados se deparou com o negro dele, um forte contraste que fez arrepiar o corpo de ambos.

— Mas pode aprender a gostar de mim. — sugeriu.

Ela não teve tempo para responder, pois Sasuke colou seus lábios ao dela, dando assim seu primeiro beijo.

... x ...

Naruto não o cumprimentava mais, parecia tentar evita-lo durante aquela semana, mas Neji sabia muito bem porque, afinal, o Uzumaki gostava muito da Sakura, mesmo sabendo que ela morria de amores pelo Uchiha.

Mas Naruto nunca poderia adivinhar que a Haruno fosse ficar com Neji e trata-lo como se estivessem namorando. O pior era ser chamado pelas costas de safado, amigo da onça e pervertido, tudo porque havia ficado com a rosada, parecia que Konoha inteira sabia disso, mas Sakura não era solteira? Qual o problema disso? Ele já sentia saudades da época em que o chamavam de arrogante.

Sakura ficava agarrando-o quando encontravam sem querer, na maioria das vezes apenas dava um selinho, pois Neji procurava evita-la a todo custo, ainda não haviam discutido a "quase relação da parte dela", toda a vez que ele tentava tocar no assunto a Haruno inventava uma desculpa.

— Agora não dá Neji-kun, preciso ir pro hospital.

Ou

— A Godaime está me esperando, estou atrasada.

O Hyuuga não tinha nem como reagir, afinal, se culpava por levar uma garota inocente como ela pra cama, havia desvirginado a rosada induzindo ela através da bebida, mas sabia que ela continuava com ele para provocar abertamente o Uchiha.

— Você deveria ser envergonhar! — disse uma senhora de uns setenta anos ao encontrá-lo.

— Por quê? — perguntou sem muita paciência.

— Você ainda pergunta? Você é um perigo!

— Como assim?

— O que você fez com a pupila da Hokage dois dias atrás no motel foi muita irresponsabilidade e...

Neji ficou por quase uma hora ouvindo a mulher discursar sobre valores morais, ela havia visto eles juntos completamente bêbados, mas não disse o que fazia acordada de madrugada perto daquele lugar.

— Já pensou se essa garota engravida? Terá que assumir o bebê e coitada vai acabar com a carreira de sucesso que ela esta apenas começando e...

Naquele momento o Hyuuga saiu dali deixando a mulher falando sozinha, não havia pensado nisso e se Sakura estivesse realmente grávida? O que o clã faria caso isso viesse acontecer? Se casaria com a Haruno a força? A idéia de ser pai ainda jovem o deixou em pânico tanto que não pensou no que estava fazendo quando correu até o hospital até achá-la.

— Neji-kun! O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Sakura assim que o viu.

Ela estava vestida como médica-nin, segurava uma prancheta com dados dos pacientes e estava surpresa ao vê-lo.

— Preciso te fazer uma pergunta.

— Vamos até a minha sala então. — chamou, mas ele não conseguiu evitar.

— Sakura, você está grávida? — tentou falar em um sussurro, mas sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que o esperado.

Naquele momento, alguns médicos, enfermeiras e pacientes circulavam pelo corredor e pararam abismados. A Haruno ficou vermelha e ele não sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva por se tornar o centro as atenções com aquele tipo de assunto.

— Claro que não! — afirmou ela sem se importar onde estava. — De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca?

Neji ficou receoso ao ver que estava furiosa e instintivamente deu um passo para trás, embora estivesse totalmente aliviado.

— É que eu achei que você engordou um pouco e... — tentou se justificar, mas parou.

"_Droga! Jamais deveria falar isso, mulheres ficam loucas quando assunto é peso!"_

Naquele momento o pessoal do hospital ficou horrorizado ao ver uma Sakura totalmente descontrolada partindo para cima do Hyuuga que conseguiu escapar por pouco fazendo-a quebrar uma parte da parede com um soco ao invés de seu rosto.

... x ...

— Neji-nii-san?

Fazia algum tempo que ele não escutava aquela voz doce, realmente Hinata tinha o dom de acalmar qualquer pessoa e faze-lo esquecer de todos os problemas. Estava com saudades dela, havia evitado-o por todo lugar e isso o surpreendeu quando ela veio procurá-lo enquanto treinava.

— Hinata-sama. Aconteceu algo?

Ela se aproximou timidamente, aprovando ao ver que ele estava completamente vestido.

— Não, e-eu vim ver como esta.

Neji ainda surpreso esboçou um sorriso.

— Eu estou bem — mentiu — e você?

Hinata balançou afirmativamente a cabeça confirmando que também estava, eles ficaram por algum tempo em silêncio aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

— S-sabe... — começou Hinata e Neji percebeu que ela estava sem graça para falar.

— O que?

— Você está namorando com a Sakura?

Aquela pergunta pegou o Hyuuga de surpresa que não respondeu imediatamente apenas suspirou antes.

— Na verdade eu nem sei direito o que é a nossa relação. — confessou, jamais conseguiria mentir para ela, sentiu que deveria ser sincero naquele momento e Hinata era a única que ouviria tudo sem julgá-lo. — As coisas fugiram do controle depois de uma dose de bebidas, aí nos beijamos, é confuso.

— Eu entendo. — murmurou ela ao afirmar. — Fi-fiquei confusa sobre o Sasuke também.

Neji encarou Hinata que estava mais corada do que antes.

— Você e o Uchiha se beijaram? — perguntou indignado.

O rosto dela se avermelhou ainda mais e ela não ousou a olhá-lo. Aquilo era uma confirmação para o Hyuuga que estava transtornado, tinha vontade de bater no Uchiha até ele virar mulher, o que era bem possível pra quem foi discípulo do Orochimaru, mas naquele momento Sasuke havia mexido com Hinata, alguém que para Neji necessitava de proteção de homens como eles.

— Foi por isso que veio conversar comigo? — falou decepcionado.

—N-não, eu realmente queria saber como estava. — sorriu ela fazendo-o esquecer a raiva que estava do Uchiha. — Preciso ir.

Neji ficou olhando para sua prima se afastar, seu mundo parecia acabar depois desta novidade, algo que ele jamais esperava que acontecesse, mas não iria deixar que Sasuke ficasse com Hinata, faria de tudo para impedir.

... x ...

Tenten havia convidado Kiba para sair por impulso, mas não se arrependera, ele era uma companhia agradável e divertida, sem falar que quando ele a beijou atrevidamente, foi diferente dos quais com quem ela havia dado, com o Inuzuka foi mais selvagem e ela havia gostado do tipo dominador e carente dele.

Já Kiba preferia mulheres opostas a Tenten, gostava de garotas sensíveis do tipo da Hinata, alguém que ele pudesse proteger como mandava o seu instinto, havia saído com ela para atrapalhar o Hyuuga, mas ela o surpreendeu, achava que fosse igual a sua irmã, do tipo feminista que as mulheres eram melhor que os homens.

Tenten era diferente, não precisava que ninguém a protegesse, sabia bem o que queria, alegre e extrovertida, ele não conseguia acha-la cansativa querendo ter ela sempre por perto. Isso também o fez querer afastá-la do Hyuuga, já que havia percebido que ela tinha certa queda por ele.

— Neji mudou tanto... — começou a falar.

Ela estava deitada no colo dele enquanto Kiba insistia desmanchar os coques dela para massagear suavemente seus cabelos, o que era uma tentativa inútil, já que ele era um pouco desengonçado.

— Mudou como assim? — perguntou.

— Ele age como se fosse outra pessoa, menos discreto, não faz parte do perfil dele.

— Você deve estar imaginando coisas. — murmurou ele abaixando a cabeça procurando pelos lábios dela.

— Eu cheguei a pensar que ele estivesse competindo com alguém.

— Com quem? O Hyuuga é serio demais para isso. — mentiu tentando dar o assunto por encerrado, ele nunca imaginaria que ela fosse tão esperta a ponto de quase adivinhar sobre a aposta. — Deixe de pensar nele, aposto que nem deve lembrar que nós existimos.

Tenten se remexeu incomodada, levantou-se, Kiba tinha toda a razão, do que adiantava se preocupar com Neji? Ele sequer deveria lembrar dela, o certo era esquecê-lo.

— Você tem razão — sorriu — pensar em nós é mais divertido.

Ele suspirou aliviado quando ela o puxou para um beijo, o Inuzuka tinha somente uma certeza naquele momento: faria de tudo para ficar ela sempre.

... x ...

Havia dois dias que não via a Sakura, isso era bom para Neji que achou que a Haruno estava brava com ele depois do episódio do hospital, naqueles dias ele procurou esfriar a cabeça e pensar em uma saída para que tudo voltasse ao normal. Faltavam três dias para o término da aposta e ele já admitia a derrota, o pior seria ver o Uchiha se gabando, mas na verdade se tudo voltasse a ser como antes não iria se importar.

Era ainda cedo quando Neji foi se deitar, precisava descansar um pouco, por volta das duas da madrugada, ele acordou com algo o incomodando, sentiu que algo prendia suas pernas e seus braços. Ao abrir os olhos não ficou chocado ao se ver amarrado nas beiradas da cama, mas ao ver Sakura em cima de si com a cara de quem iria realizar naquela noite seus mais sádicos desejos.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou ele.

Sakura riu baixinho e Neji percebeu que ela estava um pouco bêbada.

— Eu vim brincar com você... — ela baixou o tom de voz como se contasse um segredo. — A gente não transou naquele dia.

Neji olhou para ela transtornado. Ela o havia deixado pensar que a desvirginou e roubou sua inocência, se culpava toda a vez que a via, e agora na maior cara de pau, ela invade o clã, precisamente o quarto onde ele estava, o amarra e confessa que nunca tiveram nada.

— Sua louca, sai de cima de mim! — falou ele — Me solta. Eu achando que era virgem e... — o Hyuuga foi interrompido com a risada dela.

— Virgem? Eu? Na verdade você se engana, eu perdi juntamente com o Sai. — sua voz saia embargada.

Neji ficou surpreso, logo o Sai? Claro que ele era a cópia mal feita do Uchiha, mas também achava que era gay ou coisa do tipo, mas Sakura esclareceu para ele dizendo que Sai queria saber como era fazer sexo, já que tinha lido só nos livros e ela estava carente na época e acabou rolando entre os dois mesmo porque o achava a cara de Sasuke.

Sakura havia gostado, mas Sai afirmou que preferia ler a praticar, prova de que não havia gostado da fruta, desde então ela não havia feito mais com ninguém.

— Estou a fim de ficar com você Neji, afinal tem um rosto bonitinho e um corpo agradável. — sorriu maliciosa deixando o Hyuuga apavorado.

"_Fala sério, rosto bonitinho? Corpo agradável? Não que eu me acho, mas sou muito bonito, minhas feições são completamente desenhadas e meu corpo esculpido, sem um pingo de gordura, puro músculo, sem exageros e... Neji se concentre!" _

— Sua ninfomaníaca e... — ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois ela tapou a boca dele com fita adesiva.

— Shiii... — pediu silêncio enquanto pegava uma garrafa de sakê e bebia tudo em um só gole. — A festa vai começar agora.

O Hyuuga não tinha como se soltar, não havia como se debater para impedi-la de cortar suas roupas deixando-o seminu e ela se despiu completamente.

A "inocente" Haruno, logo começou a tatear o seu corpo provocando nele arrepios, ela parecia querer gravar muito bem cada músculo contido ali, Neji estremeceu quando boca sedenta dela ocupava-se por trilhar um caminho libidinoso beijando-lhe o torso bem talhado, lambendo os mamilos, arranhando com os dentes do peito forte até o baixo ventre.

Apoiou uma mão em uma das coxas do Hyuuga e com a outra envolveu o membro pulsante. Lambeu-o arrancado um gemido rouco dele, abafado sobre a fita adesiva, Neji sentiu um arrepio passar por sua pele e o seu corpo entrar em frenesi quando ela aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos deixando-o totalmente excitado.

Ela aproveitou e sentou sobre ele movimentando-se para cima e para baixo fazendo com que o membro rijo deslizasse para dentro dela de uma maneira que entrasse por completo. As duas mãos sobre os ombros masculinos procuravam apoio.

Sakura agia de uma maneira selvagem, não fazia o estilo romântico, apenas se deixava levar pelo contato físico para saciar seus desejos libidinosos de anos enclausurados.

Neji se sentiu levado à loucura quando os músculos internos dela apertou-lhe o membro, fazendo o gozo chegar simultaneamente para ambos. Permaneceram naquela posição sentindo o coração voltar a bater no mesmo ritmo cardíaco.

— Quem disse que é para você dormir? — perguntou assim que o viu fechar os olhos adormecendo mesmo estando em uma péssima posição.

O Hyuuga a olhou desconfortável, erguendo a sobrancelha ironicamente até que ela removeu a fita.

— Até que enfim sua maluca. — ralhou ele.

— Mas até que você gostou. — Sakura matinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Realmente ele havia gostado, nunca adivinharia o que a rosada era capaz de fazer com as mãos e a boca, ficaria satisfeito se não estivesse naquela posição, porém antes que falasse algo ela jogou uma pílula na boca dele e deu água logo em seguida para que não se engasgasse.

— O que você me deu? Por acaso você esta me usando de cobaia de suas experiências médicas?

— Mais ou menos. — respondeu tapando a boca dele logo em seguida. — Como eu já disse, as coisas estão apenas começando, sorriu entornando outra garrafa de sakê.

... x ...

Ainda era muito cedo quando Hinata recebeu um comunicado de seus companheiros para outra missão, nem bem o sol despontava no horizonte quando ela arrumava suas coisas para sair. Sem fazer barulho para não despertar quem dormia, saiu de casa, mas antes que fosse para a entrada do clã, avistou a Haruno saindo apressadamente da direção em que ficavam os Hyuugas da bouke, onde ficava também o seu primo.

Sakura passou por ela sem que a visse, já que Hinata resolveu se esconder, o rosto da rosada era totalmente inexpressivo com profundas olheiras que circulavam seus olhos.

"_O que ela está fazendo aqui logo tão cedo?" _Pensou. _"Será que ela e o Neji brigaram?"_

Hinata era do tipo de pessoa que não gostava de se meter na vida dos outros, mas naquele momento com a curiosidade aguçada e sua inocência a fez ir para a casa do primo.

Quando chegou lá encontrou a porta aberta e escutou um barulho vindo do quarto dele, assim que abriu a porta ficou em estado de choque.

... x ...

Neji foi abusado durante a noite toda, na verdade foi estuprado pela rosada, molestado umas cinco vezes, já não tinha forças sequer para respirar, estava esgotado como nunca havia ficado. Não sabia como havia sobrevivido aquela maratona que deixaria qualquer um completamente saciado por meses.

Já a Haruno quando o efeito de sua bebedeira passou ficou chocada ao ver que havia feito com ele, mas não se atreveu a murmurar um pedido de desculpas, pois saiu correndo dali envergonhada abandonando-o nu e amarrado.

Ele não conseguia nem se mover, dolorido ficou a espera de alguém aparecer e o libertasse, suspirou aliviado quando ouviu alguém entrar em sua casa, caso o visse daquele jeito inventaria uma desculpa.

Tentou fazer barulho para guiar a pessoa até o seu quarto, ficou feliz quando viu uma silhueta surgindo, mas não esperava que fosse de uma mulher, muito menos de sua prima.

Hinata o encarou chocada, o quarto cheirava sexo, estava todo revirado, as roupas dele jogadas em um canto totalmente rasgadas, algumas garrafas vazia de sakê espalhadas pelo chão. Seu estava primo amarrado e amordaçado, completamente nu. Aquilo foi um choque para ela, jamais poderia imaginar uma cena como aquela, ficou tão pasma que não conseguiu pronunciar palavra alguma e o que mais Neji temia aconteceu. Naquele momento Hinata desmaiou.

... x ...

Tudo foi muito confuso, o tombo dela chamou a atenção do vizinho que ficou perplexo com a cena, logo depois apareceram Hiashi e sua turma que ficou surpreso em ver o sobrinho naquele estado e sua filha desmaiada.

Neji nunca havia passado tanta vergonha na vida, agora é que Hinata jamais voltaria a falar com ele, queria sumir quando Hiashi veio conversar com ele para tentar ser mais discreto com seus atos sexuais, ouvir aquilo do próprio tio, era extremamente constrangedor, fora Hanabi que fez questão de espalhar para metade de Konoha.

Quem saiu bem na história foi Sakura, que além de ter abusado dele ninguém comentou o fato de que ela havia passado à noite lá, mesmo porque não a viram.

Durante o dia inteiro Neji procurou ficar enclausurado no clã, mas a situação ficou insustentável que resolveu pedir auxilio a Hokage, mas realmente não era um bom dia, pois a encontrou alegre e de fato, bêbada! E Shizune não estava ali para fiscalizar.

— Ai... Você está louca? — perguntou ele nervoso.

Ele havia pedido uma missão para ela que fosse bem longa que faria tudo o que a Godaime quisesse, mas ela parecia não entender uma palavra sequer dele.

Tsunade tentou encara-lo, mas estava embriagada e começou a rir escandalosamente, havia acabado de dar um beliscão na bunda do Hyuuga.

— Hic.. . Vocêê éé... hic... tãããoo gatooo... Hic...

Neji a encarou com desprezo, beber demais fazia com que as pessoas perdessem o juízo, talvez como houvesse acontecido com a Haruno.

A Hokage sorriu maliciosamente quando se aproximou e segurou o rosto dele com as mãos.

— Você teeeeem... hic... Olhos tããããõoo bonitos. — ela afundou a cabeça dele nos peitos dela.

— Ahh, sua velha louca! — falou tentando respirar.

A Godaime o largou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, Neji entendia perfeitamente, Tsunade era uma descontrolada quando bebia, mas ela parecia mais perversa e tentava ironicamente demonstrar sensualidade, tal mestre, tal pupila.

Ao perceber as intenções dela, o Hyuuga se afastou, ser molestado de novo, não estava em seus planos, ainda mais pela Hokage.

Quando saiu do escritório dela, encontrou com Ino e Sakura. A loira continha um sorriso debochado nos lábios, já a rosada evitava encara-lo.

— E aí Neji, não sabia que era fã de sexo masoquista. — provocou.

— Do que você está falando?

— Um passarinho me contou que te encontraram em uma situação bem constrangedora! — dizia Ino — Quem diria, achei que os Hyuugas fossem do tipo certinho. Tipo papai e mamãe.

"_Hanabi! Você me paga!" _Pensou ele adivinhando quem havia espalhado aquela fofoca.

Sakura estava sem graça, tanto que não ria das piadas que a loira fazia com ele, quando Ino se afastou após ouvir o grito abafado da Shizune vindo da sala da Hokage, Neji segurou Sakura pelo braço com força impedindo da rosada se afastar.

— Nós precisamos conversar.

— Não temos o que conversar. — respondeu.

— Claro que sim. Você se usou de mim e quem saiu mal na história fui eu! Estou passando maus bocados por culpa sua!

— Culpa minha? — a Haruno se indignou. — Eu estava bêbada, não respondia pelos meus atos, acho que você deveria ao menos tentar me impedir!

— Mas eu estava amar...

— Na verdade Hyuuga, foi você que abusou de mim. — cortou ela — Quem deveria estar nervoso aqui, seria eu e não você.

Neji não conseguiu retrucar, pois a rosada se afastou rapidamente, depois de tudo o que lhe aconteceu ele ainda saia como vilão da história.

Cansado procurou um canto isolado, preferia ficar sozinho, todos iriam pagar caro pelo que fizera a ele, mas precisava mudar para que isso acontecesse, precisava fazer com que o conceito de si mesmo mudasse na cabeças das pessoas, e ele já sabia por onde começar.

... x ...

— Uchiha! Temos que conversar! — gritou Neji ao encontrá-lo.

Sasuke o encarou sem vontade nenhuma.

— O que foi? Olha Hyuuga eu não sou a favor de joguinhos sádicos e nem quero participar com você.

Neji fingiu que não ouviu a provocação dele.

— Eu vim declarar que não vou ganhar essa aposta! — vendo o olhar surpreso dele continuou. — Você tem razão, não posso ser melhor que você, não desse jeito!

— Eu sabia, Hyuuga, você não é páreo para ninguém, mas nunca imaginei que fosse tão covarde. — declarou.

Neji apenas arqueou a sobrancelha pro Uchiha, avisando que não estava disposto atura-lo, admitia que estivesse derrotado, tudo por água abaixo, mas mesmo perdendo a aposta, não queria dizer que ele desistiria dela. Havia perdido uma batalha, porém a guerra ainda continuaria e agora ele venceria com força total.

Que todos se preparassem, agora ele não seria bonzinho com ninguém!

...

_**N/A: **__Yo, mudança na história, confesso que fiquei durante uma semana inteira para escrever (eu demoro dois dias para escrever um capítulo), tudo que escrevia ficava uma droga, porque eu queria fazer diferente, mas joguei tudo para o alto e resolvi seguir a minha inspiração que inovou bastante a FIC._

_Acho que é melhor assim, afinal pelo menos ninguém imaginaria esse destino, não é mesmo? _

_Preciso que alguém corrija meus capítulos, alguém se prontifica?_

_Respondendo as reviews:_

**Luanna – **O jogo virou contra Neji e realmente ele se deu mal, mas como já disse é hora de ele conciliar o jogo ao seu favor rsrs. Acho KibaTen, totalmente diferente e inovador, já li dois ou três e gostei também. Vou tentar acrescentar um pouco de casais aqui, quem sabe Ino e Shino, gosto muito *o*, mas Shikatema pra mim é o melhor *-*. Eu gosto de diversificação, mas pena não saber escrevê-los. Beijos.

**Raiza – **Por enquanto flor, só a Sakura jogou, molestou o Hyuuga, mas o Sasuke terá o que merece, pois a própria Sakura vai cuidar disso, viu? Beijos.

**Carol-bombom – **Malandrinha? Sakura aproveitou geral shaushauhua. Agora é que o bicho pega, afinal, esta na hora de lado "bad boy" do Hyuuga entrar em ação, aguarde, Sasuke vai se dar mal em todos os sentidos. Beijos.

**Maah . Sakura Chinchila – **Ele só pegou a Temari, porque ela queria que Shikamaru enfim deixasse de ser tão banana, mas agora ele vai realmente pegar geral. Como disse não ganhou a aposta, mas não impede de ficar com elas. Com a Hinata vai ser diferente e difícil também, espere e verá. Beijos.

**Fer Uchiha - **Vamos ver flor, não prometo nada se ele vai ficar com alguém no final, mesmo porque estou tendo umas idéias loucas aqui e se continuar nos próximos capítulos, vai ser bem diferente. Beijos.

**FranHyuuga – **Oiê, ah não se preocupe, eu sei, acontece a gente esquece de comentar e promete que vai fazer isso e quando vê, já era, aconteceu com muita gente aqui também. Fico feliz por gostar da minha fic, quando as pessoas comentam me deixam tão *-*, você entende né? Pois é Neji se prejudicou por não entender que tudo o as pessoas fazem são ligadas a interesses, sendo bons ou não. Amo Shikatema, deveria explorar um pouco eles na FIC, mas me contive, afinal, o Hyuuga é o principal. Como dito, a rosada aprontou, na verdade molestou-o rsrsrs, vamos ver, prometo que a Hinata vai terminar feliz nessa história. Beijos.

**Pinkuiro – **Que saudades flor, agora você deve estar furiosa com a Haruno, não é? Neji não fez hentai com ela, foi a rosada que fez com ele shaushaus. Amo Shikatema, a Ino eu prefiro ela com o Gaara ou com o Shino. Beijos.

**Lyric.T – **Neste capítulo então você foi até enterrada, mesmo porque a Sakura ficou de fato com ele, mesmo sendo contra vontade do Hyuuga. Ah Shikatema *-*, a maioria gostou deles, eu também amo, sou fã, sabe amo o Shikamaru, se você o vê agora no shippuden ele está totalmente diferente, é preguiçoso, mas em muitas FICs o descrevem como se fosse um velhote de 100 anos que anda curvado, eca! Ele só tem preguiça, não quer dizer que não vive, né? Beijos.

**Lhe-chan – **Você nem me mandou a parte que me prometeu desta FIC, hein? Acredita, fiquei olhando por diversas vezes o meu e-mail? Bom, sabe eu tenho facilidade pra escrever, mas as vezes vem idéias na minha cabeça que fica fora de foco a FIC, por isso eu me contive por diversas vezes e atrasava. Eu gosto de retratar a Sakura de uma maneira diferente, já li uma FIC em que ela e Neji ficavam juntos e gostei sem o menor preconceito, você até pode brigar comigo pelo fato de fazer ela molesta-lo, mas eu gostei tanto de escrever essa parte *-*. Um seu namorado deve ser mesmo fera, ele não tem um irmão para me apresentar? Shaushauhs, beijos.

**Jade Miranda – **Shikamaru se despertou rápido ao ver Temari nas garras do Hyuuga rsrs, Sakura se aproveitou bem dele, não concorda? A aposta acabou com ele, mas agora vem a parte mais legal que não vejo a hora de postar, nosso "bad boy" nasce e bota pra pegar no próximo rsrs. Beijos.

**Annakeelly – **Ressaca a parte, só o Hyuuga se deu mal, Hinata esta caindo nas garras do Uchiha que atrevido a beijou. Agora espere pra ler o que Neji vai aprontar. Beijos.

**Kaah Hyuuga – **Neji vai ter um final feliz sim, agora a rosada deve ter-te surpreendido muito, né? O que um sakê não faz? Eu amo Shikatema, acho muito "love hot" os dois, mesmo porque parecem ser mais adultos. Beijos.

**Kim – **NejiTen é fofo, como já disse ainda não me decidi pelo final, mas vou pensar com carinho nisso, mesmo porque metade quer Hinata e a outra Tenten. Ah eu achei fofo os dois juntos, gostei de escrevê-los um pouco neste capitulo. Beijos.

**Pink Ringo – **Meus olhos até brilham aqui *-* (não querendo ser puxa saco), eu amo suas FICs, também, pudera você tem talento! Ah eu confesso, escrevo FICs no meu trabalho e leio elas aqui também, sei como é complicado para você, mas o importante é que você comentou. Pink-san, eu vou explorar um pouco de NejiTen, assim com ele e outras garotas da FIC, mas nada que vai te fazer desistir de ler, mesmo porque estou com muitas idéias aqui e sei bem sua aversão por eles. Sakura nem brincou, ela o estuprou, o que achou deste capítulo? Saiu como esperado? Beijos.

**Laah'S – **Capítulo postado, o que achou flor? Beijos.

**Isa Clearwater**** – **Seja bem vinda a FIC, arrasou? Valeu e este capítulo? Beijos.

**Hinahinaaaa – **Você aqui também *-*. E aí quando começa outra FIC sua? Neji descobriu o jogo, mas não conseguiu fazer nada devido que nem teve tempo para pensar, muita coisa aconteceu né? Beijos.

**Hyuu x3- **Não a rosada não vai ser par dele, mas eu gostei de explorar os dois junto, teve hentai como você gosta, infelizmente sou péssima para escrever, mas da para ler. Ah está empatado com quem ele deve ficar, mas vou pensar em um final melhor para todo mundo, o que acha? Eu o seu notebook? Como vai? Rsrsrs, beijos.

**Aninhaloka – **Você não gosta do Kiba? Eu o acho fofinho, não curte casais diferentes né? Eu acho que Kiba e a Tenten ficou legal. Shikatema forever *-*, o que a bebida não faz né? A Haruno surpreendeu muita gente, imagino nesse então, rsrsrs. Pegação vai ser geral no próximo isso sim, é como você disse, ele merecia ser abusado, tanto que a rosada fez conforme o seu pedido shaushaush. Beijos.

**Veronique Bryon – **Ele vai conquistar todas, a Hina está incluída neste pacote, mas gostou do capítulo? Beijos.

...

Anotações gerais

"Jogo de interesses" foi o capítulo de maior aceitação por todos que gostaram muito, pelo menos foi o que eu li nas reviews em maior quantidade deste capítulo, o recorde até agora.

Tenten e Hinata estão empatadas no requisito de quem termina com Neji.

Mais da metade se surpreendeu com a reação da Haruno ao botar pra quebrar com o Hyuuga.

Shikatema foi o casal mais aceito e Kibaten foi totalmente ao contrário.

Ino e Shino é o mais pedido.

Com tanta parte em que Neji beija as garotas, nenhum hentai havia sido pedido.

...

**Mandem reviews, quero saber o que acharam deste capítulo, beijos.**


	7. Segundas Intenções

**Capítulo 6 – Segundas Intenções.**

**.**

"_**A vingança é um prato que se come frio!"**_

**.**

**.**

_**Três meses depois...**_

Era uma tarde tranqüila em Konoha, a paz reinava sobre as ruas desertas, salvo por algumas velinhas que gostavam de fofocar sobre a vida alheia.

Na entrada principal alguns ninjas se viraram para analisar um grupo que acabara de retornar de uma longa missão onde um Hyuuga estava no meio deles.

... x ...

Hinata treinava com Kiba e Shino, sendo assistido por TenTen que agora namorava oficialmente o Inuzuka.

— Então Hinata, quando você e o Uchiha vão admitir que estão juntos? — perguntou a garota panda, fazendo com que a Hyuuga corasse instantaneamente.

Hinata e Sasuke estavam juntos menos de um mês, os dois descobriram que tinham algo em comum, um completava o outro.

Eles se davam bem, pois ela não era uma garota espalhafatosa do tipo que irritava o Uchiha. Sempre quieta e meiga, acabou cativando a atenção dele e agora Sasuke parecia disposto a fazê-la com que ela se apaixonasse definitivamente por ele.

A Hyuuga gostava muito da companhia dele, embora quase não trocassem muitas palavras, mas o silencio entre eles era deveras agradável, perto dele, ela esquecia o amor platônico que sempre sentiu por Naruto.

No começo havia sido um pouco difícil, Hinata teve que enfrentar algumas fãs loucas de Sasuke que odiou vê-los juntos, mas acabaram aceitando depois que ele teve uma "conversinha" com elas.

Sasuke não era muito de falar sobre o passado dele, quando abandonou Konoha e depois que retornou com a ajuda de Naruto que nunca desistiu dele, mas com Hinata havia conseguido quebrar essa barreira e contar situações que jamais imaginou contar para alguém.

— N-nós ainda es-estamos nos conhecendo. — respondeu timidamente a Hyuuga e Tenten deu um sorriso descrente.

— Vocês vão ficar se conhecendo a vida toda então? E que beijo foi aquele que eu vi na semana passada? — perguntou fazendo a Hyuuga corar ainda mais.

Hinata não teve tempo de responder, pois Hanabi surgiu toda eufórica procurando pela irmã, fazendo-a suspirar aliviada.

— Tenho novidades pra te contar.

— O que foi? — perguntou sem entender o porquê de sua irmã estar daquele jeito.

— Neji-san, — gritou animada — ele voltou!

... x ...

Neji havia conseguido uma missão longa com a Hokage de espionagem, a Godaime só havia lhe concedido depois de prometer abastecê-la com muitos sakês quase o levando a falência, mas valera a pena, sair de Konoha havia lhe dado uma outra visão de tudo aquilo que passou.

— Tem algo diferente em você Hyuuga, mas não sei dizer... — comentou Tsunade ao vê-lo.

— Impressão sua Godaime. — respondeu seriamente.

Após entregar o relatório a Tsunade, resolveu ir para o clã descansar, mas quando saiu do prédio da Hokage, reparou que havia mais pessoas na rua do que tinha antes e muitas o olhavam fixamente e ele sabia bem por que.

Ao chegar à entrada do clã, avistou Hanabi, Hinata, elas o olharam para ele fixamente, mas ele apenas passou por elas ignorando-as.

— Neji-nii-san. — falou Hinata adentrando no clã atrás dele, sendo seguida por Hanabi que estava indignada com a atitude dela.

Neji virou para olhá-la, apesar de manter o jeito frio, ele estava com muitas saudades dela, Hinata estava um pouco mudada, parecia encará-lo mais precisamente sem desviar o olhar.

— O que foi?

Ela sorriu antes de murmurar.

— Fico feliz por vê-lo bem. — falou.

Neji assentou com a cabeça e se afastou rapidamente, sua prima era mesmo indecifrável, pois o Hyuuga jurava que ela nunca mais olharia nos olhos dele depois de fraga-lo nu e condições que o destacaria como um doente sexual.

Já Hinata, sentiu uma enorme frieza nos gestos dele, não parecia o Neji de antigamente, havia algo de errado com seu primo, mas talvez fosse o cansaço da viagem, foi o que pensou.

Hanabi se aproximou dela com os olhos brilhando.

— Você reparou que ele parece estar mais alto? Sei lá, parece estar mais bonito? — derreteu a caçula e Hinata apenas sorriu, mas tinha que admitir, Neji parecia mudado, parecia mais maduro.

... x ...

— Neji-san. — chamou Hiashi ao encontrar o sobrinho.

Neji se aproximou e cumprimentou seu tio que imediatamente começou a falar.

— Fiquei sabendo que completou com sucesso uma missão de alto nivel, realmente sei que seu pai se sentiria orgulhoso por você ser tão talentoso.

O Hyuuga apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto ouvia o outro falar.

— Mas espero que isso tenha mudado seus conceitos, não admitiria outro escândalo como fez no passado.

— Hiashi-sama. — o interrompeu. — Isso não se repetirá jamais, apenas me de um voto de confiança.

— Claro, — concordou. — pelo que vejo essa missão fez muito bem a você, amadureceu muito.

"_E como!"_ Neji pensou escondendo suas verdadeiras intenções.

... x ...

Depois de um longo descanso, o Hyuuga resolveu sair, Neji atraia a atenção de todos da aldeia, não sabiam dizer, mas havia algo de diferente nele. O Hyuuga caminhava lentamente deixando que o sol se refletisse nos cabelos castanhos deixando-os luminosos, usava naquele momento um kimono preto que destacava sua pele e a tonalidade de seus olhos.

Ele podia muito bem ouvir os cochichos das garotas sobre si, mas elas não se atreviam falar com ele por causa de seu olhar intimidador.

— Neji! — gritou Rock Lee eufórico por encontrá-lo.

O Hyuuga apenas cumprimentou seu companheiro de missões.

— Nossa você está muito bem. — falou Lee analisando-o. — Parece que realmente extravasou seu fogo da juventude. — fez sua famosa pose.

Neji deu um sorriso discreto, havia coisas que nunca mudariam, mas ele surpreendeu Lee após convidá-lo para comer algo, fazendo com que o mesmo tentasse colocar a mão em sua testa a fim de saber se o Hyuuga estava com febre.

Depois de algum tempo, eles estava sentados em uma mesa discreta em um bar, Lee que já estava claramente bêbado contava tudo o que havia acontecido naqueles meses em que o Hyuuga estava fora.

— Pois é, Tenten e Kiba estão bem firmes, ela prefere agora passar mais tempo com ele do que treinar comigo, não consigo entender porque ela faz isso... — murmurou inconformado. — Sua prima anda bastante na companhia de Sasuke, muita gente alega que eles estão juntos, tipo começando um namoro.

Neji ouvia tudo atentamente, memorizando cada fato.

— Shikamaru e Temari estão namorando firme, esses dias ele resolveu passar uma semana lá em Suna, arrumou a maior encrenca com o Kankurou e com o Gaara, mas ele foi esperto levou junto a Ino que acabou tomando toda atenção dos dois irmãos para si.

— Mas ele esta agora em Konoha?

— Não viajou pra lá novamente.

O Hyuuga ficou satisfeito, Shikamaru era inteligente o bastante para perceber suas intenções.

— E a Haruno?

— Aquela garota é um poço de virtudes... — falou Lee com os olhos brilhando, deixando Neji incomodado. — E pensar que ela quase se envolveu com você...

O Hyuuga suspirou, ainda achavam que ele era o maníaco sexual, que tarava qualquer garota que encontrava, mas a situação iria mudar, ele iria virar o jogo...

... x ...

— Olá Hyuuga, o que veio fazer aqui? — perguntou Ino assim que o viu.

A loira ainda mantinha o mesmo sorriso de deboche nos lábios e o analisava atentamente.

— Vim comprar flores, o que mais seria? — respondeu friamente.

A Yamanaka sentiu um arrepiou percorrer pelo corpo, o olhar dele era profundo como se pudesse enxergar sua alma. Ela reparou que ele estava mais bonito, mais intimidador, sorrindo perguntou.

— E pra quem seria?

— Surpresa. — sorriu de forma leve que deixou a Yamanaka corada, o que realmente era difícil acontecer.

Ino ficou olhando ele se afastar, suspirou desanimada, apesar de tudo ela estava inconformada, Neji parecia ser imune ao seu charme, algo que era difícil acontecer, já que era uma garota loira de olhos azuis e tinha um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer uma. Sempre foi o objeto de interesse de muitos garotos, mas não o dele.

... x ...

Sakura estava irritada, passou a noite inteira e o dia seguinte dentro do hospital, sem ao menos descansar, cansada e fadigada não via a hora de seu expediente terminar, realmente ser uma médica-nin, era bem complicado.

Poderia ser como Ino, que apesar de ser médica, só atuava em missões. Suspirando cansada, não sabia que epidemia era aquela que fez o hospital lotar, sorte que Tsunade conseguiu inventar o antídoto a tempo.

— Porque não descansa um pouco? — perguntou Shizune.

— Ah faltam só algumas horas para acabar meu expediente. _"E depois mais algumas horas para preparar o relatório pra Hokage"_, completou em pensamento.

Enquanto separava alguns pacientes para fazer uma tomografia, a Haruno escutou um alvoroço nos corredores, curiosa pra saber o que era, se deparou com um garoto carregando um enorme buquê de rosas e uma caixa de chocolates em forma de coração.

— Srta. Haruno?

— Sou eu.

— Pra você. — disse o garoto entregando o buquê e a caixa de chocolates.

Sakura segurou sem entender nada, não sabia que tinha um admirador secreto a ponto de surpreendê-la desse jeito.

— Leia o cartão. — falou Shizune encantada, mas sem esperar pela resposta, pegou o cartão e começou a ler em voz alta. — Espero que me perdoe por tudo o que aconteceu, para me redimir a espero para jantar, assinado Hyuuga Neji.

A Haruno ficou surpresa, imediatamente largou o buquê em cima de uma mesa e pegou o cartão onde estava escrito com letra bem caprichada o nome dele. Fazia tempo que não via o Hyuuga, ainda mais depois daquele episodio que ocorrera ela resolveu evita-lo constantemente, e havia ficado aliviada quando o mesmo resolveu viajar.

— Nossa ele te convidou para jantar no melhor restaurante de Konoha... — murmurou Shizune incrédula. — Tentei ir com Yamato, mas tínhamos que fazer reserva de no mínimo seis meses, sem falar que deve ser caríssimo.

— Eu não vou! — respondeu Sakura finalizando a conversa enquanto jogava o buquê no lixo e entregava a caixa de bombons pra Shizune enxortando-a da sua sala. — Bom aproveito pra você!

A Haruno não deixou que ela respondesse e fechou a porta, suspirou fundo, Neji deveria estar brincando com ela, pois tinha certeza de que o Hyuuga nunca mais olharia nos olhos dela depois daquele episódio fatídico.

... x ...

Neji esperava pacientemente, sabia que a qualquer momento a Haruno apareceria, mesmo que atrasada. Minutos depois uma cabeleira rosa despontou na recepção e uma Sakura receosa foi ao seu encontro.

O Hyuuga sorriu galante e foi na direção da Haruno onde puxou uma cadeira fazendo-a se sentar na sua frente.

— Eu sabia que você viria. — murmurou convencido.

— Não interprete minhas ações de modo errado Hyuuga, só quero saber o porquê de tudo isso. — respondeu analisando-o atentamente.

Neji encarou as orbes esverdeadas, sorrindo amavelmente o que fez Sakura arquear a sobrancelha desconfiada.

— Você acreditaria em mim se eu disser que todo esse tempo em que estive fora, não deixei de pensar jamais em você?

— Não! — respondeu sincera.

Ele segurou as mãos dela e acariciou lentamente.

— Então me de uma chance de provar o quanto eu gosto de você.

Sakura tirou as mãos de perto dele e balançou a cabeça.

— Não pode ser, você deveria estar com raiva de mim pelo o que aconteceu, não tem lógica Neji, tudo o que você me diz parece estar fantasiando... — respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Estou confusa...

— É verdade que fiquei furioso com você, mas entendo que aquela não era a Sakura que eu conheço — confessou — mas apesar disso aprendi a enxergar você como realmente é, e por isso quero que passe a me ver como sou.

— Hyuuga...

— Tudo o que diziam sobre mim, você descobrirá que é mentira, apenas me de uma chance ou promete que vai pensar.

Sakura balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, não sabia como responder, realmente o olhar dele sobre si a deixava com uma sensação de calor, ainda mais quando lembrava vagamente de algumas cenas no quarto dele.

Sentindo seu rosto ruborizar tentou disfarçar, mas suspirou aliviada quando um garçom apareceu trazendo a comida que ela nem percebeu que ele havia pedido.

O jantar transcorreu agradavelmente, a Haruno percebeu que o Hyuuga era uma ótima companhia e fazia de tudo para agradá-la, deixando-a feliz e relaxada como há muito tempo não ficava.

Pois Sakura só havia se relacionado com ele quando estava fora de si, o que sentiu não foi nada a mais do que uma atração sexual que ajudada pela bebida a fez virar uma ninfomaníaca.

Após o término da refeição ele a acompanhou até a sua casa.

— Obrigada pelo jantar, foi maravilhoso. — murmurou se sentindo uma adolescente no seu primeiro encontro.

Neji deu um sorriso de canto que o deixava com uma aparência sexy, lentamente ele se aproximou dela e murmurou em seu ouvido lhe causando arrepios.

— Só falta uma coisa para a noite ficar perfeita.

— O-o que? — balbuciou.

— Um beijo. — Neji nem deu chance para ela responder, pois a puxou para si e imediatamente colou seus lábios nos dela.

Uma onda de calor percorreu o corpo de ambos, Sakura sentiu os pelos do corpo se eriçarem e suas pernas ficarem moles quando a língua dele tocou possessivamente a sua, a atração era evidente, a mão dele percorreu toda a extensão das costas dela e ela aproveitou e circulou os braços pelo pescoço dele a fim de acariciar os cabelos sedosos.

Aquele enfim era o primeiro beijo de ambos, que estavam lúcidos e sabiam muito bem o que estavam fazendo. Já que ela o beijara antes para provocar Sasuke, mas eram beijos rápidos e sem sentimentos.

Quando o Hyuuga se afastou ele sorriu maliciosamente fazendo-a perder o fôlego novamente.

— Espero encontra-la em breve.

Sakura suspirou fundo ao vê-lo se afastar, Neji era um cara que sabia o que queria, mas dizer que estava começando a se interessar por ela, fazia com que seus sentidos ficassem ligados, mas tentaria não se envolver com ele, mesmo se sentisse uma forte atração.

... x ...

— Então você foi mesmo? — perguntou Shizune vendo a Haruno acenar com a cabeça. — Eu sabia, aposto que você estava curiosa para saber como seria um jantar romântico naquele restaurante.

Sakura deu um sorriso de indignação, não havia sido bem um jantar romântico, mesmo porque não havia se empenhado para isso, mas não havia conseguido dormir só de pensar em tudo o que aconteceu, principalmente no beijo.

— Vocês estão namorando? — perguntou Shizune despertando-a de seus devaneios.

— Claro que não! — respondeu abruptamente. — Só foi um jantar de negócios. — falou tentando ser convincente.

Shizune fez uma expressão de quem não acreditava nas palavras dela.

— Ah é mesmo todo mundo sabe que você é apaixonada pelo Uchiha... — murmurou se afastando.

Sakura suspirou fundo, estava novamente no hospital mesmo sendo o seu dia de folga, era a mesma rotina sem nada para acrescentar a não ser quando saia com Ino para beber o que havia parado de fazer, afinal já cometera loucuras para o resto da vida estando bêbada.

Olhando para janela que ficava defronte da sua mesa viu Sasuke caminhando com uma Hinata corada.

Ele sempre tão sério nem parecia que gostava da Hyuuga, mas em um dado momento, ele parou de caminhar e a puxou pela mão abraçando carinhosamente e passando as mãos suavemente pelos cabelos dela murmurando algo que a fez corar ainda mais.

Nesse momento, Sakura se afastou da janela, não agüentava ver aquela cena, não tinha nada contra Hinata, mas sempre sonhara que isso aconteceria com ela e Sasuke e era muito difícil de aceitar essa nova realidade.

... x ...

— Uchiha! — disse Neji ao encontrar Sasuke abraçado a sua prima.

— O que foi Hyuuga?

Os dois se encararam furiosamente, Hinata ficou novamente sem reação da atitude deles.

— Não sabia que estavam juntos. — mentiu olhando com desprezo para eles.

— É melhor se acostumar Hyuuga. — respondeu Sasuke segurando Hinata pela cintura trazendo-a mais perto de si como se pudesse protegê-la de algo.

Hinata sentiu o olhar de desprezo do seu primo, demonstrando claramente que não havia gostado de saber que estava namorando.

— Eu e a sua prima estamos firmes. Não precisa se preocupar com isso...

— É eu sei a Hinata-sama está bem grandinha e já deve saber com quem anda, mas infelizmente ela é muito inocente para saber que espécie de homem é você! — respondeu debochadamente. — Mas não vai ser eu que vou abrir seus olhos, ela mesma vai perceber.

Hinata ficou assustada ao ver o embate dos dois, porém antes que o Uchiha retrucasse Neji se afastou.

— Não se preocupe com seu primo. — disse Sasuke ao ver a expressão dela. — No fundo ele morre de inveja de mim. — murmurou.

Hinata viu o primo se afastar não parecia abalado, sempre soube como Neji era ciumento, mas agora ele parecia nem estar aí pra ela e também queria entender porque ele não ia com a cara do Uchiha.

... x ...

Enquanto Gai apostava com Kakashi pela milésima vez, Neji, Tenten e Lee assistiam entediados.

— Vai sensei! — gritou Lee com os olhos brilhando. — Você consegue!

— Prometo que vou me esforçar! — gritou Gai animado. — É dessa vez que eu vencerei o meu eterno rival.

Kakashi fitou o Maito Gai entediado, bocejando, não entendia de onde vinha tanta energia.

— Vamos lá! Jan-Ken-Po!

O Hatake como sempre havia vencido e logo se afastou receando que Gai quisesse fazer uma nova aposta, mas este estava decepcionado juntamente com Lee, alegando que da próxima vez venceria.

Neji suspirou, na verdade somente ele e Tenten estavam entediados, apesar de estar juntos não havia trocado qualquer palavra, pois havia se aborrecido quando ela se aproximou com Kiba e o Inuzuka fizera questão de beijá-la na sua frente para provocar.

— Soube que a missão foi um sucesso. — pronunciou, ela pela primeira vez.

— Foi. — respondeu seco não estava muito a fim de conversar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, enquanto observavam Gai cumprir algumas tarefas que havia sido impostas, o Hyuuga que não estava muito a fim de treinar resolveu sair dali, mas Lee o impediu.

— Neji a gente ainda nem treinou...

— Deixa pra próxima, eu tenho algo a fazer e não quero ficar aqui enrolando.

— O que seria tão importante do que extravasar o fogo da juventude?

O Hyuuga suspirou, estava na hora de revelar.

— Estou gostando da Haruno e quero pedi-la em namoro, por isso não quero perder tempo.

Naquele momento, Gai parou de fazer os exercícios, Tenten engasgou e Lee arregalou os olhos, todos estavam espantados com essa revelação.

— É isso aí, vai em busca do amor! — gritou Gai super animado. — Sempre achei que você não tinha sentimentos, mas as pessoas erram e... — ele parou de falar quando percebeu que Lee parecia muito decepcionado.

— Você tinha que se apaixonar justo pela Sakura-chan? — perguntou ele desiludido. — Fora o Naruto que gosta dela e agora você?

Neji encarou seu companheiro.

— Sinto muito, não a nada que se possa fazer.

— Então fique sabendo que eu vou lutar pelo amor dela contra você! — respondeu firme já se alegrando novamente. — E quando ela perceber o quanto eu amo, me sentirei vitorioso.

O Hyuuga deu de ombros.

— Você que sabe.

Tenten ainda não havia manifestado, estava surpresa com a declaração de Neji, ele nunca foi de falar de sentimentos, ainda mais se declarar para alguma menina. Quando ele estava se afastando ela foi a seu encalce.

— Neji! — chamou — Espero que não faça Sakura-chan sofrer, todo mundo sabe da sua fama. — falou sem pensar em escolher as palavras.

Ele a encarou debochadamente.

— Fama?

— Sim, de galinha, conquistador, você sabe muito bem.

— Olha, eu não estou a fim de ouvir sermão e não interessa a você como vai ser a minha relação com a Haruno. — respondeu grosseiramente — Mas jamais irei fazer algo que a faça sofrer, porém para você não posso dizer o mesmo.

— Como assim? O que quer dizer com isso?

— Antes de falar sobre o meu passado, porque não investiga o do seu namorado? Porque não pergunta a ele sobre os namoros que duraram somente uma semana?

— Kiba não é assim! — afirmou nervosa.

— Todo homem é, mas quando amadurece ele passa a perceber que só uma pessoa o fará feliz. Aposto que ele continua com você, porque ainda não ficaram juntos intimamente. — completou venenoso.

Tenten não respondeu, pois Neji se afastou rapidamente deixando-a perplexa.

"_Ele só falou isso, porque é um invejoso!" _Pensou.

... x ...

— Vamos sair hoje? — perguntou Sakura para Ino, mas a Yamanaka balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não vai dar testuda, fiquei de ajudar meu pai mais tarde, precisamos subtrair algumas informações de ninjas capturados hoje cedo. Fora que a Godaime me obrigou a trabalhar aqui hoje, eu tinha programado um dia de beleza, mas meus planos acabaram todos frustrados.

— Claro, porquinha, você precisa mesmo de um dia de beleza, ninguém merece olhar para essa sua cara feia. — provocou.

Ino sorriu perversamente.

— Pelo menos eu não estou solteira...

— Mas você não esta namorando.

— Estou ficando com alguém, então é a mesma coisa. — a Yamanaka deu de ombros. — Pelo menos eu tenho alguém e você?

Sakura ficou em silencio por alguns minutos, Ino nunca perdia a oportunidade de mostrar a ela que era melhor e mais bonita, não ia deixar que ela ficasse por cima.

— Desta vez porquinha você está enganada, eu estou saindo com alguém. — falou por impulso se arrependendo logo em seguida.

— Hahahaha. — Ino riu escandalosamente. — Muito boa essa sua piada, quase que eu acreditei em você.

A Haruno cruzou os braços e olhou sério para ela.

— Não acredita?

— Claro que não! — respondeu — Afinal Sasuke agora está com a Hinata.

— E quem disse que é ele?

Ino ficou surpresa.

— Como assim? Você sempre foi apaixonada por ele.

— Pois é, porquinha, as coisas mudaram. Eu estou com o Hyuuga Neji!

A Yamanaka a fitou boquiaberta.

— Você está de brincadeira comigo?

— Claro que não, semana passada teve um jantar romântico, onde ele se declarou para mim.

Sakura resolveu ocultar alguns detalhes, ela não sabia como havia conseguido inventar aquela história de que estavam saindo desde quando ele voltou, talvez o impulso a fez fazer aquilo, afinal, o Hyuuga era muito cogitado pelas garotas.

— Só acredito vendo. — desdenhou.

A Haruno sorriu, estava perto de uma janela, vendo que naquele exato momento Neji passava próximo do hospital.

— Então fique olhando.

... x ...

Neji estava satisfeito, havia implantado uma pequena desconfiança em Tenten e como Shikamaru dizia, mulheres são problemáticas, agora era só esperar.

Enquanto caminhava resolveu ir para o escritório da Godaime, mas para isso passou na frente do hospital.

— Neji!

Alguém o chamou e ele viu Sakura vindo em sua direção correndo.

— Sakura? — perguntou confuso ao ver que ela se aproximou e o abraçou.

— Me beije. — pediu sabendo que naquele momento Ino assistia tudo de longe.

— Te beijar? — perguntou encarando-a. — Você quer provar algo para alguém ou vai me dar uma chance?

A Haruno engoliu em seco, ele era muito perspicaz.

— Os dois.

Ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e se pressionou ainda mais contra ele, ficando na ponta dos pés. O Hyuuga apertou o abraço que dava a cintura de Sakura e passou a língua por entre os lábios dela. Ela sentiu o corpo ferver em resposta e abriu os lábios para ele.

Quando as línguas se tocaram a Haruno sentiu uma explosão dentro de si esquecendo até mesmo que estava no meio da rua, dessa vez era um beijo calmo, diferente, onde um queria apreciar o sabor que o outro tinha.

— Passo aqui mais tarde depois do expediente. — falou ele após interromper o beijo.

— Es-esta bem. — gaguejou corada igual como Hinata ficava.

Ele se afastou enquanto ela voltou para o hospital extremamente sem graça por algumas pessoas terem visto o que ela fez.

— Pois é, dessa vez em acredito realmente em você. — murmurou Ino tentando não demonstrar a inveja que sentia, mas Sakura nem escutava apenas mantinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

... x ...

Eles se beijavam com urgência a forma carinhosa havia sido substituída por uma necessidade de sentirem seus corpos próximos, ele distribuía beijos por todo o pescoço enquanto lentamente tirava a camiseta dela e quando tentou desabotoar seu sutiã ela o impediu.

— Pare Kiba!

— Por quê? — perguntou surpreso. — Está tão bom, vamos relaxe um pouco e deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente.

Tenten balançou a cabeça, após vestir sua blusa ficou procurando suas sandálias que estavam jogadas em algum canto do quarto dele, Tsume e Hana estavam juntas em uma missão e o Inuzuka queria aproveitar aquele momento para ficar a sós com ela.

— Não posso, não estou preparada. — respondeu.

— Você nunca esta preparada. — Kiba cruzou os braços e fez bico o que a fez rir. — E olha que estamos tanto tempos juntos. Não sou do tipo que namorava sério, mas você é diferente.

Tenten parou de rir e ficou séria.

— Porque eu sou diferente?

— Porque eu gosto de você. — respondeu simplesmente.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro.

— Você gosta mesmo de mim?

— Que pergunta é essa? Eu amo você! — afirmou.

— Então você pode esperar seis meses por mim?

Kiba arregalou os olhos.

— Seis meses é muito tempo! — afirmou. — Eu não vou conseguir ficar perto de você sem te tocar, não dá desse jeito, eu nunca esperei tanto tempo assim, você precisa entender que é uma necessidade masculina.

— Entendi. — murmurou ela fazendo uma careta. — Pois é, homem é tudo igual mesmo. — completou irritada.

Kiba nem teve tempo de reagir, pois ela se afastou rapidamente batendo a porta com força, ele suspirou desanimado, não sabia o que havia dado nela. O pior seria aliviar toda aquela tensão no chuveiro.

... x ...

Sakura aprendeu que estar com o Hyuuga era muito bom, fazia duas semanas que estavam juntos e todo mundo sabia, muitas garotas a invejavam já que ele possuía uma fama igual a do Sasuke.

Todos seus amigos haviam ficado surpresos, até mesmo a Hokage, Neji podia ser frio e distante, mas a tratava carinhosamente.

Ela nunca ficava entediada perto dele, sempre tinham um programa diferente quase todas as noites, ele sempre a surpreendia com presentes e mimos. Ela se sentia uma verdadeira princesa perto dele.

Haviam algumas meninas que davam em cima dele, assim como Lee que estranhamente passou a se declarar para ela toda vez que a via. Mas havia uma garota chamada Yuuki que não podia ver Neji que tentava seduzi-lo e a Haruno não tinha sangue de barata.

Uma vez que Yuuki se insinuou para ele, Sakura deu uma surra nela na frente de todo mundo e a partir daquele dia, ela descobriu que estava se apaixonando pelo Hyuuga e tinha certeza de que era também correspondida.

... x ...

Lee havia passado a evitar o Neji sempre que o via, o sobrancelhudo não conseguia esconder a magoa do amigo por estar namorando a garota que sempre gostou.

— Eu preciso falar com você! — disse o Hyuuga ao encontrá-lo.

— O que foi? Veio me dizer que você e a Sakura-chan vão se casar e viver felizes para sempre? — respondeu amargurado. — Você nunca gostou dela Neji!

— Eu sei. — confessou. — E continuou não gostando.

— Então porq...

— Se você quer uma chance com ela, eu te ajudo, — falou, vendo os olhos de Lee brilhar de expectativa. — mas para isso preciso que me faça um favor.

— Qual? É só me dizer que farei com todo o meu fogo da juventude!

Neji sorriu ao ver a animação dele, tudo saia nos conformes, nada iria estragar para o que tinha planejado.

... x ...

— Homem não presta. — murmurou Ino desanimada.

Estavam reunidas, Tenten, Hinata e Sakura conversando sobre as coisas rotineiras até que a Yamanaka resolveu introduzir o assunto preferido de ambas.

— Concordo. — falou Tenten suspirando fundo. — São tudo igual.

Hinata e Sakura continuavam quietas como se não tivessem a mesma opinião das outras.

— Acho que só a Temari se dá bem, afinal, ela é mais homem do que o Shikamaru. — dizia Ino.

— Que m-maldade Ino-chan. — murmurou Hinata. — H-homens não são tudo igual.

— Ehh Hinata, não venha me falar que o Uchiha é diferente, mesmo porque ele é ciumento e desconfiado. Nem deixa você respirar, tem ciúmes até mesmo dos seus companheiros de equipe. — denunciou a Yamanaka.

— Verdade, às vezes isso me irrita um pouco. — confessou a Hyuuga sem gaguejar.

Todos os olhares se dirigiram a ela, nunca imaginariam Hinata concordar, mas ela corou e respondeu.

— E-ele não tem motivos para agir assim... Precisa c-confiar mais em mim.

Todas suspiraram desanimadas, menos Sakura.

— O que foi testuda? Não venha me dizer que Neji é perfeito, do tipo príncipe encantado.

— Claro que é porquinha. — afirmou a rosada. — Ele é um perfeito cavalheiro, faz de tudo por mim. — gabou-se.

— Impossível. — disse Tenten. — Ele sempre foi grosso e frio, sempre se acha o superior, melhor do que os outros.

— Pra vocês ele pode ser tudo isso, mas o fato é que você não conhece o Neji como eu, porque se conhecesse com certeza não estaria com o Kiba! — afirmou. — Estaria correndo atrás dele e não pode negar, o meu Neji é muito sexy. — disse enfatizando a palavra "meu".

Tenten não conseguiu responder ao ver que o Hyuuga se aproximava, todos os olhares se fixaram na figura masculina, ele andava sério a passos largos. Tinha um brilho misterioso no olhar que as fizeram suspirar discretamente, elas concordavam com a rosada, ele era extremamente sexy.

— Precisamos conversar. — disse ele quando se aproximou, mas antes deu um selinho nos lábios da Haruno e ignorou as demais que ficaram surpresas, tempos atrás ele era mais gentil com elas.

— Claro, — respondeu ela, e olhou para as meninas que ainda continuavam pasmas. — Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Quando se afastou Neji a abraçou, Sakura se deixou levar pelo perfume forte e másculo que emanava dele.

— Hoje eu quero comemorar.

— O que?

— Que estamos juntos há um mês.

Sakura sorriu largamente e o abraçou.

— Não acredito que você lembrou. — murmurou.

— Claro e hoje eu quero te levar naquela nova boate que abriu na semana passada, consegui uns ingressos VIP.

O sorriso da Haruno morreu instantaneamente.

— Não posso, a Godaime me escalou para ficar de plantão no hospital hoje.

— Não vai, eu vou falar com ela e você trate de se arrumar e ficar linda pra mim.

Ele a beijou e depois se afastou, Sakura se aproximou novamente de suas amigas para contar a novidade, mas ela mal sabia as intenções de Neji.

... x ...

Tsunade assinava alguns documentos que nem sabia para que serviam, se não fosse Shizune já teria desistido a muito tempo da vida de Hokage.

Suspirou fundo quando terminou a primeira leva de papéis, ela queria relaxar um pouco, talvez bebendo um bom sake ou se banhando nas águas termais, decidida resolveu voltar sua atenção para os documentos até que ouviu um leve bater na porta.

— Entre. — pediu.

Neji adentrou no recinto e encarou Tsunade friamente.

— Vim lhe pedir um favor.

— Qual? — devolveu no mesmo tom.

— Teria como liberar a Haruno Sakura de suas atividades hoje à noite?

A hokage sabia do namoro repentino de Neji e Sakura logo depois que ele voltou da missão, mas não lhe agradava que sua pupila se envolvesse com ele, já não tinha mais uma boa fama, mesmo agora aparentando estar mais maduro e deixar de se envolver com qualquer garota.

— E porque eu faria isso?

— Quero levá-la para sair, comemoramos um mês hoje.

— Sinto muito. Eu não posso mudar a escalação mesmo que quisesse. — mentiu.

— Claro que pode, só não quer. — respondeu áspero.

— Realmente eu não quero. — falou curta e grossa.

Neji deixou escapar dos lábios um suspiro de indignação, mas ele tinha suas próprias armas.

— Me fale, quantas você quer? — perguntou impaciente.

— Quantas o que?

— Quantas garrafas de sake você quer para liberar a Sakura hoje à noite?

Tsunade sorriu.

— Agora sim Hyuuga, vamos entrar em um acordo.

... x ...

Sakura se olhou no espelho e ficou satisfeita com o que viu, estava usando um vestido tomara que caia, verde escuro e curto, que dava contraste com a cor de seus olhos delineados. Usava também uma sandália preta de salto alto e uma pequena bolsa estilo carteira.

Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo e havia pintado os lábios de rosa claro, sabia que para uma maquiagem perfeita, ou destacava os olhos ou a boca.

— Nossa, hoje vou ser alvo de muita inveja. — falou Neji assim que a viu.

— Como assim? — perguntou confusa.

— Eu vou estar com a garota mais bonita da balada.

Sakura sorriu maravilhada por ele ser tão galante e o Hyuuga estava super sexy também, usava uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa social preta deixando alguns botões abertos revelando o tórax malhado.

— Eu digo o mesmo.

Eles foram até a boate, na entrada não precisaram esperar, Sakura se surpreendeu com a quantidade de pessoas na fila, após receber uma pulseira de VIP, ela acompanhou Neji que começou a guiá-la até uma mesa que dava para ver toda a extensão da boate.

— Nossa estou deslumbrada. — confessou.

Neji sorriu.

— Vou buscar algo para a gente beber, depois vamos dançar.

— Me traz algo sem álcool. Quero me manter lúcida a noite toda.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Como pediu, sem álcool. — entregou um copo com um liquido azulado.

Eles ficaram bebendo calmamente enquanto viam as pessoas dançar, havia um enorme telão que focavam nos melhores dançarinos, beijos e até mesmo micos.

Mas logo depois Sakura começou a sentir uma vontade de dançar, seguir o ritmo da musica, de extravasar toda a energia que sentia no momento, sem falar que a toda hora sentia mais sede e pedia para que Neji pegasse mais bebida.

— Vamos dançar? — pediu ela.

— Claro.

A musica agitada fazia com que seguisse o mesmo ritmo dela, entre a massa de corpos que balançavam freneticamente na pista de dança a Haruno dançou até seus pés doerem e ela não agüentar mais.

— Cansada? Podemos ir embora se quiser. — perguntou ele enquanto estavam sentados descansando um pouco.

— Não... Eu quero dançar mais. — falou. — Temos a noite inteira.

Ela estranhamente se sentia com muita energia e queria liberar tudo na pista de dança, sem falar da alegria que tomava conta dela.

— Vou ao banheiro e já volto. — avisou ele.

— Está bem. — sorriu se sentindo inquieta para dançar.

Mas Neji estava demorando um pouco e a Haruno após beber outro drink resolveu ir para a pista, não se importava de dançar sozinha, só precisava dançar e se extravasar.

Após dançar um pouco se sentiu relaxada, mas pouco depois começou a ver as coisas embaçadas, mas nem isso a fez parar.

— Nejiii... — sua voz saiu embargada ao vê-lo entrar na pista e caminhar em sua direção. — vooocê trocou de roupaa... — murmurou.

Ele apenas sorriu ao se aproximar dela, Sakura sentiu uma leve tontura, para não cair passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e se pos a dançar lentamente. Sua visão estava bem turva, podia sentir que a qualquer momento vomitaria, mas tentava se controlar, afinal aquela era a sua noite.

— Euu preciso... Confessar... — respirou fundo — Eu te amoo... — falou em seguida beijando-o.

... x ...

Eram sete horas da manhã, Sakura despertou preguiçosamente, sua cabeça latejava, sinal que passaria o dia com enxaqueca, ao ver que não se encontrava em sua casa, a Haruno imediatamente lembrou que havia saído com Neji.

Corou ao se deparar que estava em uma enorme cama redonda de casal e no teto havia um espelho, sabia se tratar de um motel. Ela olhou para o lado, o Hyuuga dormia profundamente envolvido pelo lençol, resolveu acorda-lo carinhosamente, mas parou estática ao ver que não era ele.

Não podia ser, deveria estar ficando doida ou que estava tendo um pesadelo, pois jamais trairia Neji com o Rock Lee.

_Continua.._

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...

_N/A: Bom, eu tinha que escrever isso hahaha, não fiquem bravos com Neji, afinal a vingança tarda, mas não falha!_

_Eu merecia apanhar pelo atraso, por fazer alguns pensar que havia abandonado as minhas FICs, mas eram elas ou o meu emprego e pensem bem, sem emprego, sem internet, sem fics! JAMAIS ABONDONAREI essa FIC._

_Peço desculpas e desta vez agradeço sinceramente o apoio de vocês, pois sem as reviews não me esforçaria para escrever a Fic, mas enfim, o tempo é curto, recompensei com 20 vinte paginas do word e espero sinceramente que tenham gostado deste capítulo que pra mim ficou um lixo, não expressei o que queria realmente colocar._

_Agradecimentos:_

_**Taah-chan – Isa Clearwater – Lyric T. – Pinkuiro – Jade Miranda – Sophie Clarkson – Kiim-chan – Lh-chan – Hinahinaaaa – Pink Ringo – anhinhaloka – Kahh Hyuuga – – FranHyuuga – Veronique Bryon – AnnaaKeelly – Chinchila – Alice C. Uchiha**__._

_Especiais:_

_Pinkuiro - Por sentir a minha falta *-*_

_Alice C. Uchiha – Por querer que a FIC não seja abandonada._

_Taah-chan – Por revisar a FIC. (desculpa por postar antes de você revisar, tive certa urgência por causa de uma viagem e não queria demorar mais)._

_Lhe-chan – Por dar idéias para a finalização da FIC._

_Desculpa por não responder, prometo isso no próximo capítulo, amei cada review que recebi e quem não ama? _

_Reviews?_


	8. Efeito dominó

_Eram sete horas da manhã, Sakura despertou preguiçosamente, sua cabeça latejava, sinal que passaria o dia com enxaqueca, ao ver que não se encontrava em sua casa, a Haruno imediatamente lembrou que havia saído com Neji._

_Corou ao se deparar que estava em uma enorme cama redonda de casal e no teto havia um espelho, sabia se tratar de um motel. Ela olhou para o lado, o Hyuuga dormia profundamente envolvido pelo lençol, resolveu acordá-lo carinhosamente, mas parou estática ao ver que não era ele._

_Não podia ser, deveria estar ficando doida ou que estava tendo um pesadelo, pois jamais trairia Neji com o Rock Lee._

_... ... ... ... ... ..._

**Capítulo 7 – Efeito Dominó.**

"_**Como uma ação desencadeia várias reações"**_

_**...**_

Sakura sentiu seu estomago embrulhar de nervoso, apavorada não tinha reação, talvez fosse um pesadelo, pensou querendo acordar e constatar que tudo não passou de um mau sonho.

— Sakura-chan... — murmurou Lee adormecido chamando por ela.

Um arrepiou percorreu por todo o corpo dela quando viu que era realidade, suprimiu a vontade de chorar ao pensar em Neji, mas de repente seu rosto iluminou-se, se conseguisse lembrar-se de tudo que havia feito na noite passada, talvez seu namorado nem desconfiasse de nada e se Lee acordasse imaginando que havia sido um sonho era a sua oportunidade inverter aquela situação constrangedora.

Não iria colocar tudo a perder agora que estava tudo bem.

A Haruno rapidamente saiu da cama procurando por suas roupas que estavam espalhada pelos cantos, arrumou-se rapidamente e pegou sua bolsa, não deveria deixar vestígios de que estivera ali. Deixaria Lee pensar que foi apenas um sonho, talvez precisasse de um álibi para dizer que passou mal e ficou em casa a noite inteira.

Sakura pegou um perfume na bolsa que não costumava usar, iria dar para Shizune e naquele momento pareceu uma boa oportunidade espalhá-lo pelo quarto, assim não suspeitariam que havia sido ela que passara a noite ali, já que sua fragrância era completamente diferente.

Satisfeita com tudo que havia feito, ficou imaginando como escaparia dali sem ser vista, olhando em volta não viu nada que poderia ajudá-la, mas a Haruno não desistiria jamais, sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a porta do quarto e ficou a espera de uma camareira, era a sua oportunidade de fugir, quando uma estava se aproximando, Sakura não hesitou em dar um soco na mulher que caiu desmaiada.

Com sua força e agilidade, arrastou a pobre coitada para a cama, onde a colocou do lado de Lee que ainda dormia profundamente e tirou as roupas dela. Era uma perfeita oportunidade para escapar.

Ninguém percebeu quando uma estranha camareira saiu pelos fundos do motel carregando algumas sacolas, Sakura havia conseguido, ninguém havia percebido nada, estava livre!

... x ...

Hinata voltava do escritório da Hokage quando viu uma mulher estranha, mas muito parecida com alguém que conhecia saindo de um motel, a Hyuuga, não soube explicar o que a levou a perseguir disfarçadamente aquela mulher e logo se surpreendeu ao ver que era Sakura.

Ficou confusa, não imaginava que a Haruno já estivesse tão avançada no relacionamento com seu primo, suas bochechas se avermelharam ao se lembrar dele nu na cama, realmente não podia negar que Neji era um belo exemplo masculino. Mas ela estava confusa do fato da Sakura sair vestida de camareira e sem seu primo.

Hinata achou melhor esquecer o que vira, afinal, não tinha nada a ver com a vida deles, porém assim que voltou, viu Rock Lee, sair do mesmo Motel um tanto confuso, estranhou ainda mais, Lee não tinha namorada, não fazia o tipo das garotas, mas por que estava no mesmo motel que a Haruno? Sabia que havia algo errado.

Quando chegou ao seu clã, viu Neji treinando, como ele poderia ter chegado tão rápido? Perguntou-se.

Ao observá-lo, o Hyuuga era uma visão e tanto, um belo exemplar masculino, admitia para si mesmo. O sol sobre o corpo malhado dele fazia qualquer mulher perder a cabeça, Neji possuía ombros largos, peitoral definido, barriga tanquinho e sem falar nas coxas dele que fazia qualquer uma suspirar.

Naquele momento se repreendeu mentalmente por aqueles pensamentos libidinosos, ficariam chocados se conseguissem ver o que estava pensando.

— Hinata-sama? — perguntou Neji ao vê-la parada observando-o.

Ela corou instantaneamente ao ser pega.

— Ohayou Neji-san. — falou sem chamá-lo de irmão. — Começou a treinar agora?

— Não, comecei a treinar assim que o sol nasceu. — falou. — Você está bem? — perguntou vendo que ela empalideceu.

— Desde manhã?

— Sim, Hiashi-sama ainda não havia acordado. — afirmou. — Tem certeza de que não está bem?

— E-eu não comi nada de manhã p-por isso me sinto um pouco fraca. — mentiu.

Hinata ficou perplexa, seria possível Sakura ter traído Neji? Com Lee?

— Por acaso você viu a Sakura hoje no escritório da Hokage? — perguntou aparentando preocupação — Ontem nós saímos juntos e quando eu fui ao banheiro ela desapareceu, acho que ela não gostou do lugar aonde a levei. Na verdade estou um pouco preocupado com o sumiço repentino dela.

— N-não a vi. — mentiu novamente e se afastou.

Hinata não sabia como contar para seu primo que a Haruno havia traído ele, ela não se envolveria, mas sabia que ele acabaria descobrindo e tinha receio que seu primo sofresse muito.

Neji ficou olhando ela se afastar com um olhar perturbado e sorriu discretamente, ele próprio nunca imaginara que tivesse talento para ser ator.

... x ...

Kiba sentiu falta da garota panda, fazia muito tempo que eles não se falavam e não foi por falta de oportunidade, porque ela sempre o repelia.

Tenten cada vez ficava mais distante dele e nada do que fazia parecia que a traria de volta, ela havia pedido um tempo, mas o garoto cachorro não agüentava ficar tanto tempo longe dela, Kiba estava começando a gostar da Tenten muito mais do que ele próprio imaginara.

E era por isso que estava indo atrás dela para ter uma nova chance.

— Kiba? — perguntou surpresa ao vê-lo no portão da sua casa.

— Oi. — disse ele meio incerto sobre o que iria falar.

— O que esta fazendo aqui?

— Eu vim vê-la, não agüentava mais ficar longe de você. — confessou. — Me desculpa, eu nem sei onde errei, mas só sei que sem você eu não fico mais, sou capaz de fazer isso a minha vida inteira para que você volte para mim. Eu te amo.

Os olhos da garota panda se encheram de lágrimas, nunca esperava que o Inuzuka fizesse uma declaração como aquela, sem dar uma resposta ela o abraçou e em seguida o beijou, Kiba se assustou com a reação dela, mas adorou tê-la em seus braços, onde não a deixaria escapar nunca mais.

... x ...

Era a décima vez que ela não conseguia se concentrar nos exames de um paciente, Sakura suspirou fundo, apesar das coisas estarem normais a Haruno estava preocupada quando fosse encontrar com Neji.

Temia que ele descobrisse o que havia acontecido, quando seu turno chegou ao fim ela resolveu ir vê-lo, não adiantava adiar o inevitável. Na saída do hospital encontrou com Sasuke e Hinata, ela não os cumprimentou, porém imaginou ter visto algo de errado no semblante da Hyuuga.

Seu coração acelerou quando avistou Neji, lindo como sempre, seus cabelos estavam molhados e a camisa revelava parte do seu peitoral malhado, Sakura sabia que estava apaixonada por ele, além dele ser muito gato.

Gelou ao ver que Lee também estava lá, parou imediatamente sem reação, ia voltar, mas ele já tinha visto-a e se aproximou.

Ao ser abraçada gentilmente por ele, sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem voluntariamente por seu rosto, disfarçou a tristeza e o medo de perdê-lo, sorriu quando ele a encarou.

— Está tudo bem com você?

— Sim... Só estou um pouco cansada. — mentiu.

Neji passou a mão pelos cabelos dela em um gesto de carinho que a fez fechar os olhos e suspirar.

— Porque você foi embora tão de repente ontem? — perguntou.

— P-porque eu não me senti bem — falou tremendo que sua voz a entregasse. — procurei por você, mas não o encontrei e resolvi ir para casa.

— Ahh.

Sakura respirou fundo pensando que havia sido pega na mentira, porém ele não falou nada sobre isso, apenas murmurou em seu ouvido.

— Tive medo de perdê-la, que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido, só não fui encontrá-la antes, porque sabia que estava no hospital. — falou — Sabe por que esse cuidado todo com você? — perguntou ele, mas não esperou pela resposta dela. — Porque eu te amo.

A Haruno se emocionou com a declaração e tentou não chorar, mas foi difícil impedir as lagrimas rodearem seu rosto.

— Eu também te amo. Muito! — falou em seguida o beijou ternamente, prometendo a si mesma que lutaria por ele até o fim.

Lee vendo a cena, resolveu ir embora, ele tinha outras preocupações, queria descobrir com quem havia passado a noite no motel e porque o abandonou pela manhã colocando outra mulher em seu lugar.

... x ...

Naquele momento Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten e Kiba se aproximaram do novo casal, ao vê-los em um momento de carinho, ficaram um pouco surpresos até mesmo Sasuke que por um breve instante achou que o Hyuuga estava realmente envolvido com Sakura, mas era esperto o bastante para saber que Neji tinha segundas intenções.

Ele sentiu Hinata apertar sua mão e seu rosto expressar indignação por vê-los juntos, Sasuke estranhou essa reação dela, mas não perguntou nada, abordaria isso em outra ocasião.

— Aproveitando que estamos todos aqui, que tal irmos comemorar? — falou Tenten.

— Comemorar o quê? — perguntou Sakura um pouco sem graça.

— O fato de estarmos felizes, isso não basta? Vamos fazer algo do tipo encontro de casais? O que acham?

— Ótima idéia. — falou Kiba e todos os outros concordaram.

No caminho encontraram com Shikamaru e Temari que haviam acabado de voltar de Suna, o Nara vendo Neji junto com Sakura, murmurou um problemático, mas não comentou nada, ele não era idiota a ponto de se meter em problemas alheios.

Foram para um barzinho, enquanto as mulheres conversavam os homens disputavam um jogo de sinuca.

— As coisas realmente mudam. — falou Temari.

— Mudam? Como assim? — indagou a garota panda.

— Jamais imaginei ver Hinata namorando, ainda mais com Sasuke, achei que ela esperaria Naruto finalmente perceber que ela gostava dele.

Hinata ficou corada com a afirmação, mas respondeu.

— E-eu nunca pensei em me envolver com Sasuke, mas d-descobri que temos muitas coisas em comum.

— Coisas em comum? A meu ver vocês parecem água e vinho, vai ver que... — ela não completou a frase, mas lançou um olhar malicioso a Hinata que a fez ficar ainda mais vermelha.

— Olha quem fala, você e o Shikamaru são duas pessoas completamente diferentes. — falou Tenten.

— Mas a gente se completa. — respondeu sem pudor. — Se é que você me entende.

Tenten se limitou apenas sorrir, a Sabaku não tinha papas na língua e falava o que dava na cabeça.

— Agora a Sakura ficar com o gato do Neji, realmente foi um choque!

— É acho que ninguém esperava por isso, nem mesmo eu. — confessou. — Mas você já ficou com ele. — disse a Haruno com um tom perceptível de ciúmes.

— Fiquei sim, ele tem pegada e beija bem, não como o Shikamaru, mas é um dos melhores.

— Então ele deu em cima de você. — murmurou Tenten.

— Na verdade não. — respondeu.

— Não? — todas perguntaram juntas.

—Não, ele me ajudou a despertar o bebê chorão, porque ele nunca ia tomar uma atitude pra assumir o nosso relacionamento a não ser que ele me visse com outro, o Hyuuga sabendo disse me ajudou, claro que ele fez isso por outra razão que não me lembro agora. Apesar do jeito frio dele não é que ele é romântico?

— É eu dei muita sorte. — falou Sakura, mas antes que continuasse a conversa, Hinata se levantou da mesa.

— Preciso ir. — avisou e saiu sem se despedir com Sasuke ao seu encalce.

— É impressão minha ou a Hyuuga está estranha? — falou Temari.

Mas foi Sakura que percebeu que Hinata tinha algo contra ela, porque estava sempre evitando-a.

... x ...

— Tem algo errado? — perguntou Sasuke assim que saíram. — Alguém fez alguma coisa que te aborreceu?

— Não, esta tudo bem Sasuke. — murmurou Hinata.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho e, por favor, não insista, eu preciso ir agora.

Sasuke observou Hinata se afastar sem ao menos se despedir dele, havia algo de errado acontecendo e iria descobrir, por isso resolveu segui-la e ficou surpreso ao ver que ela foi falar com Rock Lee.

Eles conversaram durante um bom tempo, deixando-o ainda mais curioso.

Algum tempo depois uma expressão indecifrável, Hinata rumou em direção a casa da Sakura, o rosto alegre da Haruno se desfez após trocar algumas palavras com Hinata e logo as duas foram para dentro de casa o que o intrigou.

Sasuke se aproximou sorrateiramente para tentar ouvir a conversa das duas.

— Espionando? — falou Kiba se aproximando e o Uchiha rapidamente fez um gesto para ele fazer silêncio.

Curioso o Inuzuka se aproximou e olhou na direção em que Sasuke estava olhando, vendo Sakura e Hinata sentada no sofá conversando baixo, mas é o assunto da conversa que os fizeram ficar chocados.

... x ...

— Então foi assim que você suspeitou de tudo.

— Sim.

— Neji e Lee já sabem?

— Não, eu não contei. Mas você deveria fazer isso, tem que contar da traição para ele.

— Contar? Contar como? Falar que eu não me lembro do que aconteceu e acabei acordando ao lado de Lee num motel? Não, ele não vai entender.

Sakura começou a chorar desesperadamente, Hinata ficou um pouco sem jeito e esperou que ela se acalmasse.

Sasuke após ouvir isso se afastou arrastando Kiba dali e preferiu não ouvir o resto, pois já tinha escutado o suficiente.

— Eu faço tudo errado, eu não me lembro do que fiz, talvez tenha bebido algo, eu tenho um fraco por bebidas que me deixa fora de mim, assim como a Godaime, mas prometi a mim mesma que jamais beberia depois que molestei Neji na casa dele. — continuou a Haruno.

Os olhos da Hyuuga se arregalaram.

— Então foi você que amarrou meu primo? — Hinata ficou surpresa ao se lembrar de Neji nu e amarrado, havia achado que seu primo era um doente sexual e na verdade tudo não passou de um terrível engano e ela o julgara tão mal, se sentiu arrependida naquele momento.

— Sim, mas não conte pra ninguém, eu morreria de desgosto se isso caísse em ouvidos errado. — respondeu entre soluços. — Ele preferiu arcar com a fama para me proteger.

— Não vou contar. — prometeu. — Mas isso foi muito nobre da parte dele.

— Eu sei e foi por isso que ele me conquistou. Até um tempo atrás eu estava com inveja de você. — confessou.

— De mim? Mas por quê?

— Porque eu já fui apaixonada por Sasuke, sempre quis que ele me gostasse de mim como gosta de você, mas depois que seu primo apareceu na minha vida demonstrando carinho, amor e preocupação por mim, acabei me apaixonado perdidamente por ele. Se tivesse um meio de voltar atrás eu faria tudo diferente, porque eu o amo Hinata, amo como nunca amei alguém e aquilo que sentia por Sasuke não passava de uma mera obsessão. — falou e colocou as mãos sobre os olhos chorando copiosamente.

— Sakura-chan. — chamou Hinata cuidadosamente. — Agora eu vejo o quanto você o ama e sei que o sentimento do meu primo é recíproco, jamais gostaria de vê-lo magoado e desiludido com o amor e por isso eu não vou falar nada se me prometer nunca mais cometer um deslize como esse.

Sakura olhou surpresa para ela e a abraçou.

— Obrigada, prometo jamais fazer alguma besteira de novo, prometo nunca magoá-lo. — disse. — Vou fazê-lo feliz.

— Eu sei que vai. — murmurou Hinata feliz sabendo que as palavras da Haruno eram verdade.

... x ...

— Sasuke eu preciso te contar uma coisa. — disse Hinata.

Sasuke se aproximou dela, após ouvir a conversa dela com Sakura, o Uchiha pediu para que Kiba ficasse calado e não contasse a ninguém o que ouvira para saber como iria usar aquela informação.

Mas naquele momento ele tinha certeza de que não conseguiria fazer uso algum dela.

— O que foi?

— O q-que eu vou te contar só confio em v-você para isso, preciso me desabafar com alguém.

— Sabe que pode confiar em mim.

Hinata sorriu e delatou para ele tudo o que já tinha ouvido e como começou sua desconfiança sobre o caso da Haruno.

— Eu peço que nunca c-conte a ninguém sobre isso, não quero que meu primo e nem a Sakura sofram. — pediu.

— Jamais farei isso, pode confiar em mim. — respondeu.

Hinata sorriu meigamente e fez Sasuke admirar a beleza ingênua e doce dela.

— E-eu quero te convidar para jantar em casa e te apresentar a minha família. — falou sem encará-lo enquanto seu rosto ficava corado.

— Eu aceito. — falou e a viu suspirar aliviada com a resposta dele. — Mas então posso considerar o nosso relacionamento um namoro sério! — afirmou e a Hyuuga balançou a cabeça em resposta.

O Uchiha se aproximou e colocou a mão no queixo dela obrigando-a encará-lo.

— Eu gosto de você, gosto muito. — confessou e em seguida a beijou, para eles poucas palavras bastavam.

... x ...

Neji respirou fundo para não agir sem antes pensar ao ver Kiba, comemorando com Naruto, Shino e Lee sobre ter reconquistado a Tenten.

Apesar deles estarem bebendo, o Hyuuga podia muito bem ver que Shino não havia tomado nenhuma gota de álcool e Kiba se controlava ao máximo, já Naruto e Lee, ele não poderia dizer o mesmo, estavam bêbados como porcos.

— Olha só, voltando às origens Hyuuga? — disse uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem. — Ou a sua namoradinha não o satisfaz bem e veio procurar por uma mulher de verdade?

— Você não mudou nada Yuuki. — falou enquanto a garota sentava próxima a ele com um olhar sugestivo, apertando o decote para salientar os seios.

— É uma pena saber que você não esta mais solteiro, agora que eu estou livre e desimpedida.

Neji se controlou para não xingá-la por todos os aborrecimentos que o namorado dela lhe provocou.

— Você é do tipo que pode ter qualquer homem que quiser, não é mesmo?

— Qualquer um até mesmo você. — respondeu maliciosa.

— Então vamos fazer uma aposta. — sorriu, Yuuki era perfeita para seus planos;

— Aposta? Que tipo?

— Conhece o Inuzuka? — apontou na direção do Kiba e ela assentiu. — Eu soube que ele esta super apaixonado e que nenhuma garota fará com que ele traia a namorada dele.

— Já entendi, o que eu ganho se conseguir seduzi-lo?

— Que tal um jantar romântico e uma noite que você jamais se esquecerá comigo?

Ela sorriu maliciosamente antes de falar.

— Então se prepara Hyuuga.

— Preparar para que? — fez ele de desentendido.

— Prepare suas energias para passar a noite comigo quando eu ganhar a aposta.

Neji sorriu disfarçadamente, tudo estava dando certo, só faltava agora usar sua ação, porque ele já estava preparado para as mais drásticas reações.

... x ...

Sakura andava quase saltitando pelos corredores do hospital, todos estranhavam sua alegria já que sempre estava com as feições sérias, a Haruno parou ao ver a Yamanaka.

— Porquinha não se atreva a fugir de mim! — falou ao ver que Ino mudou de direção.

— Porque eu fugiria testuda? — perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Não sei, acho que foi impressão minha. — respondeu Sakura, mas logo mudou de assunto. — Eu queria te chamar para fazer compras depois do expediente.

Os olhos de Ino brilharam.

— Eu estava realmente pensando abastecer meu guarda-roupa e...

— Mas não é esse tipo de compra. — cortou a Haruno — Eu quero comprar um presente para o Neji e gostaria que você me ajudasse a escolher.

O semblante alegre da Yamanaka rapidamente se transformou em tristeza.

— Neji? — murmurou mais para si mesma e virando para Sakura se desculpou. — Eu havia me esquecido de que terei algumas coisas pra fazer em casa e ajudar na loja.

— Ah não adianta arrumar desculpas porquinha, porque não vai rolar, me dê um bom motivo pra você não ir comigo. — Sakura colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou Ino. — Eu tenho notado que você sempre esta distante de mim e olha que faz muito tempo que você não age assim desde a nossa ultima briguinha boba pelo Sasuke.

— Já disse que não é nada.

— Qual é o motivo? — insistiu a Haruno. — Não vai me dizer que esta amuada assim porque está apaixonada? — falou, mas ao ver o olhar de Ino percebeu que acertou. — Você está apaixonada! — afirmou. — Por quem? Eu conheço? Fala!

— Eu estou apaixonada pelo Neji! — falou a Yamanaka depois de tanta insistência.

Sakura olhou espantada para a loira e deu um passo para trás com a boca aberta pela surpresa.

— Eu... Eu nunca poderia imaginar.

— Irônico não? Depois de tanto tempo a gente se apaixonar novamente pelo mesmo homem, era por isso que eu não queria te contar, não quero disputar mais nada com você, mesmo porque Neji a escolheu e eu aceito isso.

Sakura ficou quieta por uns instantes digerindo tudo aquilo que a loira havia lhe falado, elas agora estavam mais maduras e precisavam agir como tal.

— Realmente Neji me conquistou quando menos esperei, agora entendo que você queira ficar longe e respeito isso, acho melhor que seja assim até você começar a gostar de outro.

Ino sorriu, nunca imaginaria ver a rosada falando daquele jeito, imaginou que ela fosse ter um ataque de ciúmes, mas Sakura estava um pouco mudada e parte disso, graças ao Hyuuga.

— Então escute bem testuda, é melhor segurar bem o seu namoradinho, porque se vocês brigarem, eu estarei livre para fazê-lo gostar de mim. — provocou e a Haruno apenas mostrou a língua antes de se afastar.

A Yamanaka nem sabia quando começara a gostar de Neji, como também ele havia dito a ela, não era o seu tipo, talvez fosse porque ele a esnobou, mas jamais saberia dizer exatamente.

... x ...

O dia amanheceu nubloso, sinal de que logo iria chover, as nuvens acinzentadas e grossas se espalhavam por toda a vila, era o sinal de que Neji estava esperando enquanto aguardava Sakura chegar.

Sakura se aproximou dele com um embrulho nas mãos, estava feliz por ter conseguido algo de bom e queria ver a cara dele quando visse seu presente, havia planejado passar o dia juntos, mas parou ao ver o olhar de desprezo dele.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou incerta.

— Porque você me traiu justamente com Lee? — perguntou direto e viu a rosada ficar pálida. — Então você além de me trair mentiu pra mim? Como pode fazer isso comigo? Depois de tudo o que estávamos vivendo, o quanto eu provei que te amo, não era o suficiente?

Sakura sentiu suas pernas tremerem e as palavras se entalarem na garganta, deixou o embrulho cair no chão, enquanto tentava se explicar.

— E-eu não sei como isso foi acontecer. — suas lagrimas começaram a se formar. — Neji deixa eu me explicar, tudo aconteceu porqu... — ela não conseguiu terminar de falar.

— Você traiu a minha confiança! Eu te odeio! E me odeio por ter acredito em você!

— Neji... — as voz dela não conseguia sair.

— Acabou Sakura, não me procure mais! — falou e rapidamente se afastou se sentindo o pior dos homens, mas o que tinha de se feito já foi e agora ele não poderia voltar atrás.

Sakura chorava, sem se importar que a vissem naquele estado, deixou que seu corpo caísse pesadamente no chão, enquanto uma garoa fininha começou a molhá-la lentamente e a rosada não se importou em procurar um abrigo.

Havia perdido o Hyuuga para sempre, sua felicidade se extraviou em questão de segundos e seu coração ficou destroçado sem chance de se recuperar novamente.

... x ...

Neji caminhava rapidamente até que trombou com Tenten pelo caminho.

— Está tudo bem com você? — perguntou ao ver o semblante perturbado dele.

— Não! — respondeu seco.

— Nossa que mau humor. — disse fazendo uma careta e de repente sentiu o Hyuuga pegar no seu braço.

— Se você fosse traída como estaria se sentindo agora? — perguntou encarando-a nos olhos.

Tenten ficou surpresa.

— Não me diga que...

— Sim fui traído pela Sakura.

— M-mas... Eu nunca esperaria isso dela. — admitiu ainda confusa, a Haruno tinha se mostrado muito apaixonada por ele, jamais faria tal coisa. — É impossível... — murmurou.

— Não é só possível que o seu namoradinho fez o mesmo.

— Kiba? — ela balançou a cabeça. — Impossível, ele nunca faria isso comigo.

— Também achei que fosse impossível, mas te dou um conselho, fique atenta.

Neji se afastou rapidamente, deixando a garota panda confusa e perplexa.

"_Ele está agindo assim por causa da Sakura, Kiba nunca me trairia",_ pensou, mas resolveu ir a casa dele, não custava nada verificar.

... x ...

Hinata voltava para o clã acompanhada de Hanabi com várias compras, havia planejado um cardápio especial para o almoço que ela mesma prepararia especialmente naquele dia.

A chuva agora caia insistente e forte, a Hyuuga parou ao ver uma figura conhecida sentada no balanço em frente à academia ninja.

— Pode ir que eu te alcanço. — falou pra sua irmã Hanabi que se afastou rapidamente.

Hinata se aproximou da Haruno e viu que ela estava chorando.

— Sakura-chan, o que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou.

— Sai daqui! — gritou e a Hyuuga deu um passo para trás assustada. — Você prometeu que não contaria para ele.

— Contar o que? Pra quem? — perguntou confusa.

A rosada se levantou e a encarou com ódio.

— Eu sei o que fiz era errado, mas você prometeu não contar para o Neji e agora ele terminou comigo e me odeia.

— M-mas... — Hinata iria falar que não fora ela, porém se lembrou que havia contado tudo ao Sasuke.

— Você conseguiu acabar com a minha vida! Eu tenho raiva de você! — gritou.

A Haruno se afastou dali bruscamente, caminhando sobre a chuva com o embrulho nos braços deixando a Hyuuga aflita com o estado dela, temia que a rosada cometesse alguma besteira.

... x ...

Sasuke estranhou ao sentir alguém dentro do seu clã, sabia que as pessoas evitavam passar por ali desde a tragédia e também ninguém tinha autorização para entrar ali.

Ao abrir a porta se deparou com Hinata, a Hyuuga estava com um semblante indecifrável e o Uchiha estranhou ao vê-la ali, no seu clã.

— Entre. — pediu, mas ela negou veemente. — Algum problema? — perguntou desconfiado.

— Porque você contou para Neji que a Sakura o traiu? — perguntou diretamente.

— Mas eu não falei nada. — respondeu surpreso.

— Só você e eu sabíamos disso ou você contou pra mais alguém?

"_Kiba eu te mato!" _Pensou deduzindo que o Inuzuka dera com a "língua nos dentes".

— Eu devo ter comentado algo com o Kiba, mesmo porque ele estava desconfiado. — ocultou a verdade, não queria que Hinata soubesse que ele havia espionado-a.

A Hyuuga apertou os lábios em sinal de irritação, deixando o Uchiha surpreso, ele nunca poderia imaginá-la assim, com raiva de alguém.

— É melhor a gente terminar por aqui, já vi que não posso confiar em você. — disse ela com um tom severo. — Por causa disso perdi uma amiga e acabei sem querer destruindo um namoro que tinha tudo para dar certo. — ela dizia sem encará-lo, mas com confiança, pois não havia um momento sequer gaguejado.

— Você está querendo terminar comigo, só porque eu contei pra Inuzuka? — perguntou descrente.

— A questão não é essa e você sabe disso, o almoço foi cancelado e não me procure mais.

Sasuke ficou parado enquanto ela se afastava a passos decididos, suspirou fundo pensando em correr atrás dela, mas sabia que nada adiantaria naquele momento, precisaria que ela se acalmasse para que pudesse esclarecer os fatos e assim contar toda a verdade.

... x ...

Tenten percebeu o sorriso de Hana morrer no rosto assim que abriu a porta para ela e isso a deixou intrigada.

— Kiba está? — perguntou gentilmente para a irmã mais velha do seu namorado.

— Não, ele não apareceu por aqui, achei que estivesse com você. — respondeu pensativa.

Antes que a garota panda saísse dali, viu Akamaru latir e correr em sua direção. Tenten afagou o cachorro assim que ele se aproximou, embora estivesse com um sorriso no rosto, porém sua expressão era desconfiada, sem pedir por licença saiu correndo em direção ao quarto de Kiba, deixando Hana furiosa pelo seu atrevimento.

Tenten sabia que Kiba não saia jamais sem Akamaru e se a irmã do seu namorado estava mentindo era porque tinha algo errado.

Ao abrir a porta o encontrou dormindo, não havia ninguém naquele quarto, suspirou aliviada e se repreendeu mentalmente por desconfiar dele. Kiba era tão fofo dormindo, parecia um filhotinho que dava vontade de apertar, era a comparação que fazia, silenciosamente, resolveu sair do quarto antes que ele acordasse, mas parou ao observar algo cor de rosa debaixo do travesseiro dele, Tenten puxou delicadamente para não acordá-lo.

Era um sutiã, logo mais achou uma calcinha fio-dental da mesma cor, e pelo tamanho e modelo seria impossível ser da Hana ou da mãe dele.

Nervosa a garota panda sacudiu o Inuzuka até que ele acordasse e a olhasse confuso enquanto ela estendia com certo nojo as peças íntimas.

— Você pode me explicar o que significa isso?

... x ...

Neji sorriu ao ver que alguém estava batendo na porta, ele estava mesmo esperando que fizessem isso, mas ao abrir ficou surpreso por não ser quem estava esperando.

— Podemos conversar?

— Se for para pedir desculpas pela sua amiga eu me recuso ao ouvir. — falou ao encarar Ino.

— E se for para ouvir o que eu tenho a te dizer?

— Então entre. — disse dando passagem para a loira.

A Yamanaka entrou e se sentou na cadeira que ele indicava, respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

— Eu soube o que aconteceu com você e a testuda, ela me contou tudo quando a vi hoje de manhã. Ela esta arrasada.

— O traído aqui fui eu e ela que fica arrasada? — perguntou irônico.

— Você não me parece triste pelo fim do relacionamento. — observou.

O Hyuuga arqueou a sobrancelha percebendo que Ino era muito mais perspicaz do que imaginara.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Eu não preciso demonstrar nada.

— Se você acha que eu vou acreditar em você, está muito enganado. — deu um sorriso perverso. — Eu sei que toda aquela atenção e demonstração de carinho tinha algo, além disso, sei que não é da minha conta.

— Então porque está aqui? — foi direto ao ponto.

— Apesar da testuda ter dado toda essa mancada, eu sei que ela realmente gosta de você Hyuuga. Tenho receio de que isso seja um baque da qual ela não possa se recuperar.

— Já sabe a minha resposta, não quero mais saber dela! — afirmou sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento.

Ino se levantou.

— Então vou indo, era só isso que eu tinha pra falar.

Antes que ela pudesse sair, Neji a puxou pelo braço e a segurou firme pela cintura, obrigando-a encará-lo.

— Sabe Yamanaka, você não pode ser o meu tipo, mas é muito gostosa.

— Você tá louco Hyuuga?

— Louco por quê? — falou consciente que sua aproximação causava arrepios nela. — Eu sei que você gosta de mim, sei que me quer tanto como eu te quero no momento. — Ele não esperou por resposta, simplesmente a puxou ainda mais para perto de si e a beijou.

Continua...

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

_Yo meus queridos leitores, como vão? Eu sei, dessa vez me superei ao me atrasar para escrevê-la, sinto até vergonha, já estava a ponto de desistir, pois mas felizmente ainda tenho muito pique para essa FIC que eu amo de paixão, na verdade nem sei mesmo aonde ela vai dar, mas creio que teremos ainda mais 3 capítulos pela frente antes de encerrá-la;_

_Eu agradeço o apoio e a compreensão de todos._

_Gostaram do efeito dominó? _

Agradeciementos:

**Pinkuiro – **Ah florzinha, Neji até que foi beemm mal com a rosada, coitada rsrs, sou má também, agora Sasuke se ferrou, vamos ver se ele reconquista a Hinatinha novamente. Ah você queria uma FIC dedicada a você? Pois bem vou fazer logo, logo uma One e espero que goste, mas você prefere com Sasuke ou com Naruto? Pode escolher.

**AnnaaKeelly – **Vingança? Isso é pouco para o Hyuuga rsrs.

**Koorime Hyuuga – **Além do troco ele fez muito mais do que isso.

**Lyric T. – **Sinto que criei um monstro, Neji ficou muito mal neste ultimo capítulo e, bem fiquei com dó da rosada depois que li tudo o que havia escrito. Todos acreditaram que ele ficaria com a Sakura, alguns até falaram que não leria por causa disso, mas nossa fico satisfeita que tenha gostado e sinceramente, isso me deixa feliz. Beijos flor, logo atualizarei sua FIC.

**Alice C. Uchiha – **Olha sobre casais originais, talvez aconteça ou talvez não. Confesso que sou a favor deles, mas também gosto de casais diferentes e o rumo dessa FIC promete tudo mudar, mas pensarei com carinho na sua proposta.

**Hinahinaaaa – **A pequena vingança contra a Sakura foi pouca, porque atingiu muita gente e acabou com a vida da rosada, as vezes me pergunto se não peguei pesado, mas acho que o desfecho será muito bom.

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila**** – **Nossa você é incrivelmente má, além do Neji se vingar da Sakura quer ver ele acabando com todas elas? Shaushuahsu

**Magu-chan – **É o meu Naruto-fofo-kun, não vai aparecer muito, mas o lado bad boy do Neji é extremamente mal e tarado né? Já até deu em cima da Ino rsrsrs. Como você queria, Sasuke se ferrou e quem sabe acaba junto com o Sai kkkkkk

**Sabaku-no Y – **Leitora nova? Bem vinda! Ah me desculpe não quero ser como a maioria dos autores, mas infelizmente as coisas aconteceram e eu fiquei sem ter como postá-la, mas prometo que não vou demorar novamente, ok?

**Jade Miranda – **Espero que goste do capítulo.

**Misashi Jiyuu**** – **Neji é o cara da vez, e mal, combina muito com ele, espero que goste deste novo capítulo.

**Luanaa – **Ele fez muito mais do que isso com ela né? Mas o Hyuuga passou dos limites e vai levar o troco, aqui se faz, aqui se paga. Neji não gosta de ninguém, ainda, ele só quer pegar as garotas, e vai fazer isso no próximo capítulo, já que terminou agarrando a Ino. Bem, ele vinga as meninas e acaba com os garotos também, vamos ver no que vai dar. Beijos

_**Amei todas as reviews que recebi, espero que não tenham me abandonado nessa FIC, porque foram vocês que me fizeram escrevê-la, agora quase 32 pessoas favoritaram nesse ultimo capítulo e não me deixou review, pessoal, eu amo recebê-las, colaborem para fazer alguém aqui feliz o/**_

_**Beijos**_


	9. Basta Neji!

— _Sabe Yamanaka, você não pode ser o meu tipo, mas é muito gostosa._

— _Você tá louco Hyuuga?_

— _Louco por quê? — falou consciente que sua aproximação causava arrepios nela. — Eu sei que você gosta de mim, sei que me quer tanto como eu te quero no momento. — Ele não esperou por resposta, simplesmente a puxou ainda mais para perto de si e a beijou._

_..._

**Capítulo 9 – Basta Neji!**

_**Vocês pediram por isso, então agüentem!**_

.

Ino estremeceu quando ele sugou-lhe os lábios de maneira impudica, os braços dele a envolvia sem qualquer delicadeza, como se fosse impedi-la de fugir a qualquer momento. Quando ele voltou a beijá-la de maneira possessiva, sua mente ficou entorpecida, esquecera até mesmo o motivo que a levara ali.

Quando ele a prensou na parede, estremeceu ao sentir as mãos dele apalparem sua coxa sem deixar de beijá-la, mas Ino o empurrou quando sentiu as mãos dele avançarem pelo interior da sua coxa.

— Não vai dar uma de garota arrependida agora ou vai?

— Eu estou confusa. — afirmou. — Isso não foi certo.

— Por quê? — ele encarou-a friamente. — Somos livres e desimpedidos.

— Eu não sei dizer, mas de alguma forma acho que traí Sakura e... — Parou de falar como se sentisse inconformada pelo que fizera.

Neji a olhou com tédio.

— Se você se sente assim não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, mas não venha negar o quanto você se divertiu comigo agora a pouco.

Ino ficou furiosa.

— Você me seduziu! — acusou, mas ele negou.

— Você consentiu! — afirmou — Quando comecei a namorar a Haruno publicamente você se afastou, acha que não percebi? Um dia depois que termino com ela, você aparece por aqui, sabendo que estou carente e quando não resisto seus encantos você resolve dar uma de garota arrependida.

Ino ficou em silêncio, ela não negaria o que ele havia falado, mas se sentia horrível por pensar que realmente ele estava certo, era o que queria tanto que inconsciente tentou ficar com ele de toda forma possível.

— Não se sinta péssima por isso, pense que a Haruno foi pior, ela dormiu com outro, mesmo namorando comigo, já você só se aproveitou do término do namoro pra se aproximar de mim, na verdade são tudo farinha do mesmo sac... — O Hyuuga não terminou de falar, pois a Yamanaka lhe deu um soco na cara.

— Cretino! — furiosa tentou sair dali, mas ele a segurou com força.

— Pode dizer o que quiser, você me quer, sempre vai me querer. Eu estou te dando uma chance, mas parece que é fraca e moralista o suficiente para recusar.

— Você não me conhece, não sou o tipo fácil.

— Mas se fez fácil demais pra mim. — falou e a soltou. — Eu te dei uma chance pra escolher e senão fosse isso, você estaria gemendo comigo agora.

Sem dizer qualquer palavra Ino saiu dali rapidamente tentando segurar o choro humilhada.

Neji cruzou os braços, havia pensado que se divertiria muito mais com ela, mas se enganou, as pessoas eram imprevisíveis e ele precisava tomar o máximo de cuidado para conseguir despertar a reação que queria em cada uma.

... x ...

Kiba achava que sua mãe e irmã eram bravas, mas nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher como TenTen que desse um soco tão forte em seu rosto, que quase deslocou seu maxilar. Aturdido viu a morena se afastar e não conseguiu ir atrás dela até entender o que estava acontecendo.

— O que você quer? — perguntou ao ver que Hana surgiu na porta do quarto com os braços cruzados e olhava feio em sua direção.

— Eu é que pergunto. Como pode ficar com a Yuuki namorando a garota panda? E ainda trazê-la para casa a noite. Achei que fosse mais inteligente se quisesse dar suas escapadas.

O Inuzuka arregalou os olhos surpreso.

— Mas eu nem falo com a Yuuki, como assim? — disse confuso, mas Hana revirou os olhos e suspirou saindo do quarto sem responder.

Atordoado se levantou e lavou o rosto, sua bochecha ardia, tentou colocar as idéias em ordem, a ultima coisa que se lembrava era de despedir de seus colegas, após ter tomado somente um pequeno copo de sakê, no meio do caminho havia encontrado com TenTen e a levou para sua casa, o que havia acontecido depois era um mistério.

Não entendia como a Yuuki havia entrado nessa história, olhando para o chão e vendo as peças íntimas jogadas percebeu que elas eram novas e nem tinham sido usadas, seu faro podia captar o odor, mas não tinha nenhum sequer.

Fechou o punho com força iria tirar essa história a limpo, antes que perdesse TenTen pra sempre.

... x ...

Estava tentando não chorar, mas não conseguia deixar que suas lágrimas se formassem em seus olhos e escorressem livremente por seu rosto. Ino se odiava por ter sido tão fútil.

— Está tudo bem Yamanaka? — disse uma voz grave, porém suave que fez a loira rapidamente disfarçar suas angustias.

— Sim, estou bem Shino. — respondeu com um sorriso falso, algo que havia aprendido bem com Sai, mas o Aburame ergueu a sobrancelha em desconfiança.

— Pois não parece. — afirmou.

— Não adianta mentir para você, não é mesmo? — respondeu com um sorriso triste.

— Particularmente as abelhas sabem quando as flores têm algum problema, seja no seu perfume, no néctar, elas sempre descobrem. — falou se aproximando dela.

— Então eu vou ser sincera com você. — respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Eu sou apaixonada pelo Neji, eu deveria ter contado antes de começarmos a sair.

— Eu sempre soube. — afirmou. — Você esteve com ele agora?

Ino tentou evitar olhar para ele, mas Shino ergueu seu queixo obrigando-a encará-lo.

— S-sim. — sua voz falhou, temia que o Aburame a recriminasse, embora merecesse, mas precisava dele naquele momento.

— Vocês se beijaram. — afirmou ele cuidadosamente e ela não respondeu. — Ficou com ele? — dessa vez perguntou temendo a resposta dela.

— Não! — afirmou rapidamente. — Eu queria, mas não consegui. Senti que estava traindo sua confiança e da testuda. — Mas estou arrependida. — falou chorando copiosamente.

— Vou ter que me esforçar mais para você se apaixonar por mim. — disse ele — Eu acredito em você Ino.

Após ouvir aquelas palavras ela não conseguiu se conter, estava visivelmente emocionada pela atitude dele, queria ter se apaixonado por ele antes.

— Eu prometo que vou me esforçar para me apaixonar definitivamente por você. — afirmou, enquanto deixava que ele enxugasse suas lágrimas suavemente. — Eu não sei o que faria sem você Shino. — confessou ao ser envolvida nos braços dele.

"_Nem eu." _Pensou, Ino era uma pessoa importante na sua vida, não poderia machucá-la mais do que já havia feito, teria que dar um basta ao Neji pelo bem de todos.

... x ...

TenTen se sentia desiludida do amor, nunca pensou que poderia se magoar tanto com alguém como já havia se magoado com Kiba, havia depositado suas esperanças e seu amor nele, mas acabou com a confiança traída.

Sem rumo à garota panda queria apaziguar suas mágoas, beber sempre era a melhor opção nessas horas. Ainda era muito cedo, mas ela não se importava.

— A bebida, a causa e a solução de todos os problemas. — murmurou como se oferecesse um brinde ao vento.

Antes que bebesse o sakê alguém arrancou de suas mãos.

— Você sabe que fica com ressaca só comer uma trufa com licor, imagina tomar uma garrafa de sakê! Depois diz que só o Lee que é fraco por bebidas.

— Neji? — se espantou ao vê-lo. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Impedindo que você cometa mais besteiras em sua vida. — respondeu friamente enquanto esvaziava a bebida na grama.

— Eu não preciso de ninguém tomando conta de mim e se eu quiser fazer besteira isso é problema exclusivamente MEU! Não lhe dou o direito de se intrometer na minha vida — disse nervosa.

— Já se acalmou? — perguntou ainda com o semblante sério. — Ou será que eu preciso levá-la para comer chocolates ou tomar sorvete como da outra vez?

A garota panda olhou surpresa para ele, lembrava claramente no dia que ela a levou para comer besteiras quando estava de TPM e aquilo havia ajudado muito em seu humor.

— Acho que se eu for afogar as mágoas com doces, vou acabar ficando obesa até o fim da semana. — confessou evitando encará-lo, mas se surpreendeu ainda mais quando sentiu os braços dele rodearem seu corpo em um abraço acalorado e protetor.

— Eu entendo, sei muito bem o que está passando, mas pode contar comigo.

TenTen sentiu seu corpo tremer ao ouvir aquelas palavras, sem falar do calor que emitia do corpo dele assim como o cheiro másculo que exalava a deixava desnorteada. Resolveu se render ao abraço e aproveitar aquele momento de carinho, esquecendo de tudo que havia acontecido naquela manhã.

... x ...

Kiba viu a cena de longe, seu coração apertou ao ver a morena nos braços do Hyuuga, naquele momento ele sentiu que seu relacionamento não tinha mais chance de ter volta, Neji havia ganhado a guerra, mesmo após perder a batalha.

Tudo o que o Inuzuka queria agora era dar um basta nele, antes que seus amigos também pudessem sofrer como ele estava naquele momento.

... x ...

Lee não entendia porque Naruto estava tão furioso com ele, sabia que o Uzumaki estava evitando-o a todo custo, embora tivesse seus problemas para resolver e com a notícia que Sakura e Neji haviam terminado, ele sentia que precisava conversar com o garoto-raposa.

— EU NÃO QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ LEE! — gritou Naruto atraindo atenção de todos que passavam pelo local.

— Porque não? — perguntou em um tom sério que raramente usava.

Naruto o encarou por uns instantes e surpreendentemente respondeu usando um tom baixo do qual nunca havia usado.

— Porque você fez a Sakura-chan trair o Neji. Eu vi vocês dois juntos, enquanto voltavam de uma missão, estava indo em direção a um motel, acompanhado de mais uma pessoa que não sei identificar. Logo depois avistei o Hyuuga procurando a Sakura. — disse extremamente nervoso e Lee ficou paralisado ao ouvir tudo o que o Uzumaki falava. — Agora por sua culpa a Sakura-chan está muito triste pelo Neji ter terminado com ela!

Respirando fundo o garoto de sobrancelhas grossas respondeu sem esconder um leve tremor na voz que Naruto não soube identificar o que era.

— Tenho certeza de que sua Sakura-chan é tão culpada quanto eu. — respondeu e se afastou tentando controlar seu nervosismo.

Agora Lee entendia o que havia acontecido naquele dia, seu melhor amigo, havia usado-o como estava usando todo mundo. O pior era que o Hyuuga havia mexido com os sentimentos das pessoas e Lee estava tão furioso que concentraria todo o seu "fogo da juventude", para poder dar um basta nele que já havia ido longe demais com aquela história.

... x ...

A Sra. Haruno sorriu ao abrir a porta e se deparar com Naruto carregando algumas flores de cerejeiras, a preferida de Sakura.

— Ainda bem que veio, minha filha está trancada no quarto e se recusava a falar com alguém.

— Espero que eu possa resolver isso. — respondeu confiante abrindo um sorriso enorme que encantava a Sra. Haruno.

— Eu também. — confessou ela dando passagem para o Uzumaki entrar. — Pode ir até o quarto dela, qualquer coisa eu estarei na cozinha. — avisou para dar privacidade a ele.

Naruto seguiu até o quarto, parou diante de uma porta pintada com branco e rosa, bem característico da amiga.

— Sakura-chan eu vim te visitar. — falou batendo suavemente na porta, mas ela não respondeu.

Preocupado tentou escutar se havia algum movimento ali, mas não tinha nada que indicava que ela estaria ali, nervoso Naruto deu um murro na porta que a fez abrir violentamente, parou ao ver a figura rosada abaixada em um canto do lado da cama.

Naquele momento seu coração doeu intensamente, quando Sakura levantou a cabeça demonstrando os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, os cabelos despenteados e o rosto inchado.

Correu até ela e a abraçou, sentiu que as lágrimas dela molhassem sua camisa em um choro mudo, Naruto sentia seu coração destruído por ver a pessoa de quem gostava naquele estado, havia achado que por um intermédio a culpa era de Lee e se arrependia a ter brigado com o sobrancelhudo sendo que Neji era o verdadeiro culpado. Ele daria um basta no Hyuuga e mostraria a Sakura que ela não deveria sofrer por aquele cafajeste.

... x ...

Já estava entardecendo quando Neji estava indo se encontrar com Yuuki como havia prometido, ao chegar encontrou a garota esboçando um sorriso malicioso e satisfeito ao vê-lo.

— Eu pedi uma bebida para você, espero que não se importe. — falou ela com uma voz melosa e fitando-o intensamente. — Já pensou aonde vai me levar para jantar essa noite?

O Hyuuga a encarou tedioso.

— Quem disse que eu vou sair com você? — perguntou despreocupadamente.

O sorriso morreu no rosto dela, mas se recompôs ao imaginar que era uma brincadeira dele.

— Nós fizemos uma aposta, eu fiquei com o Inuzuka e agora mereço receber o pagamento, o que acha?

— Você não merece nada — disse desdenhoso. — É uma vira-lata que late pra qualquer macho mostrando que está no cio.

Yuuki abriu a boca surpresa com as palavras usada por ele.

— Como ousa! — disse nervosa. — Você não me conhece Hyuuga! — ameaçou. — Eu posso fazer com que você se de muito mal!

Neji rapidamente em um gesto brusco segurou o pulso dela com força e a encarou.

— Você não vai se atrever a nada, pensa que eu não sei que usou um genjutsu no Kiba? Para se passar como a namorada dele? Aposto que nem conseguiu se aproveitar dele, pois provavelmente desmaiou, mas fez um bom trabalho, porque o Inuzuka foi muito idiota pra perceber e Tenten acreditou que ele passou a noite com uma garota realmente.

O olhar surpreso dela o deixou satisfeito e soltou o pulso bruscamente.

— Imagina se seus pais soubessem o verdadeiro motivo do rompimento do seu namoro? Vocês estão falindo e precisam de alguém com posses para ajudá-los, mas você estragou tudo, não é mesmo? Traindo seu futuro noivo com qualquer par de calças que aparecia, jogou na lama um dos únicos meios de ajudar seu pai, não foi? E agora achou que conseguiria me conquistar, por eu ser um Hyuuga, geralmente meu clã tem muitas posses.

Yuuki começou a chorar, visivelmente abalada com tudo aquilo que ele lhe dissera.

— Você não sabe de nada. — murmurou entre lágrimas, mas ele não escutou suas palavras, pois resolveu se afastar. — Você me paga Neji, vou dar um basta no seu sorriso presunçoso! — murmurou ela com muita raiva ao vê-lo ir embora.

... x ...

Seu humor já não era um dos melhores, ainda depois que Kiba apareceu chorando as mágoas por ter perdido Tenten para o Hyuuga.

Sasuke estava nervoso, tentava por diversas vezes abordar Hinata, mas ela o repelira de tal modo que parecia que ele fosse algo contaminoso e isso o deixava aflito.

— As coisas fugiram do nosso controle, precisamos dar um fim nisso o quanto antes. — disse o Inuzuka e Akamaru latiu como se concordasse. — Eu marquei com o pessoal para nos encontrarmos e discutir o assunto, é bom que você vá.

— Eu não sei. — não queria que Hinata soubesse da aposta, sabia que isso a faria odiá-lo ainda mais. — Vou pensar no assunto.

Kiba o encarou e depois sorriu malicioso.

— Então você gosta dela de verdade. — seu sorriso aumentou quando Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha. — Você gosta da única garota que jamais foi sua fã.

Sasuke fechou o punho nervoso por constatar que era verdade.

— Mas é melhor você agir, porque tenho certeza que o Hyuuga já percebeu. — completou o Inuzuka.

O Uchiha suspirou determinado, sem falar uma palavra saiu rapidamente para encontrar com Hinata deixando Kiba sorrindo pelo o que acabara de descobrir.

... x ...

Ser gostoso e desejado ele já sabia, mas nunca pensou que tinha facilidade de manipular as pessoas e brincar com seus sentimentos fosse tão fácil.

Ao chegar ao clã, resolveu descansar, teve um dia cansativo e amanhã teria uma missão para realizar. Já era noite e não havia quase ninguém perambulando nas redondezas, ficou surpreso ao encontrar com Hinata esperando por ele na entrada principal.

— Podemos conversar? — perguntou decidida.

— Não deveria estar essa hora nos seus aposentos, Hinata-sama? — perguntou friamente ao vê-la. — Hiashi-sama não vai ficar nada contente se souber, vamos entrar.

A Hyuuga segurou no braço dele impedindo-o de se afastar.

— Eu preciso realmente falar com você.

Neji suspirou.

— Pode falar.

— Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu entre você e a Sakura, de certa forma me sinto culpada...

— Não deveria. — afirmou. — Eu não gostava dela, só estava com ela pra esquecer outra pessoa. Mas ela me traiu, achei melhor ficar sozinho.

Hinata abriu a boca surpresa, seu primo nunca havia comentado assuntos como aqueles.

— Eu j-jamais imaginaria. — confessou nervosa com a aproximação dele.

— Sabe quem é a pessoa que eu gosto? Quem eu sempre gostei, mas ela nunca percebeu? — disse fitando-a intensamente fazendo-a corar.

Como se adivinhasse a resposta ela ficou paralisada quando seu primo se aproximou e tocou delicadamente em seu rosto.

— Você, eu gosto de você, mesmo namorando o Uchiha. — seus dedos começaram a percorrer pelos cabelos dela ignorando olhar surpreso. — Eu só quero que seja feliz, mesmo que isso me mate aos poucos.

Ele aproximou seu rosto, aproveitando da falta de reação dela, iria beijá-la, sentia o hálito quente na sua pele, o corpo dela tremia levemente, Hinata tentou afastá-lo espalmando a mão no peito dele que causou um arrepiou em ambos, mas antes que a beijasse sentiu algo o puxando com violência.

— O que pensa que está fazendo Hyuuga? — gritou Sasuke furioso. — Tentando beijar minha namorada?

— Sempre você Uchiha! — murmurou Neji. — Sempre acaba aparecendo na hora errada.

— Temos umas contas para acertar. — disse Sasuke. — Você conseguiu acabar com tudo, mas não vou deixar que estrague meu relacionamento com Hinata. — falou ativando o sharingan.

— Você já fez isso por si só.

— Hipócrita. — murmurou, mas parou ao sentir seu braço sendo puxado de leve. — Hinata? Não se envolva, isso é um assunto meu e dele somente.

— Pare com isso Sasuke! — disse ela se colocando na frente dele. — Esse é um assunto nosso. Não envolva meu primo, ele não tem nada a ver com você!

— Você não entende. — disse encarando-a. Queria explicar tudo a ela, mas a Hyuuga não deixou que falasse.

— O que eu entendo é que não quero mais te ver, não quero mais nada com você e nós não temos um relacionamento! — enfatizou.

O Uchiha ficou surpreso com as palavras dela.

— Então você o prefere? — disse tentando esconder seu ressentimento. — Ele é a sua escolha?

Neji resolveu ficar calado, percebeu que sua prima hesitava um pouco antes de responder em um tom triste.

— Você um dia foi a minha escolha. Não quero mais saber de você Sasuke, eu torcia para que você fosse diferente do que todos falavam, que pudesse gostar de outra pessoa além do que seu ego permitisse. — ela se virou de costa evitando encará-lo. — Espero que entenda isso e não me procure mais.

Hinata se afastou rapidamente, Neji percebeu que os olhos dela estavam marejados e provavelmente não queria falar com ninguém, nem mesmo ele. Olhou para o Uchiha que parecia derrotado e esboçou um sorriso maldoso.

— A aposta eu perdi, mas você saiu perdendo mais do que eu. Estamos quites Uchiha!

Sasuke resolveu não responder e se afastou dali com o ego humilhado pelo gênio do clã Hyuuga e com o coração despedaçado pela a única garota que amou de verdade.

... x ...

Lee, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Yuuki estavam reunidos em um bar quando o Uchiha apareceu, ao vê-los falou sério tentando controlar toda a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento.

— Quem está comigo para dar um basta no Hyuuga?

Imediatamente todos levantaram as mãos.

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

_**N/A: Yo, people!**_

_**Eu demorei muito dessa vez, estou envergonhada.**_

_**Vou tentar atualizar todas as FICs em breve.**_

_**Espero que não me abandonem.**_

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo, sei que já escrevi melhores, mas quero finalizar essa FIC o quanto antes pra não abandoná-la como venho fazendo, então o próximo pode ser o ultimo ou o penúltimo capítulo, isso depende muito da minha inspiração, infelizmente._

_Desculpe os erros de gramática, não deu tempo pra revisar._

_Agradecimentos à:_

**Hinahinaaa – Sabaku no Y – Jade Miranda – Misashi Jiyuu – Pinkuiro – Luanaa – Magu-chan – Vivi Akemi – Roh Matheus – Alice C. Uchiha – Kynn-chan – Ai-no-Hana – Hyuu x3 – Ozawa-san – annakeelly – Pink Ringo – Hell Lena – MapleYT – Carol-bombom – Hana Lis.**

Eu sei que deveria responder como sempre faço, mas meu tempo é curto. Desculpem, responderei a tudo no próximo capítulo.

Quero agradecer a **Ozawa-san** e **Hana-Lis**, pelas reviews que enviaram, o que me motivou a postar logo esse capítulo.


End file.
